Hearts Tangled in Chords
by MaikeruDesu
Summary: Yamato Ishida doesn't believe in love. Love is a foolish emotion people trick themselves into believing, but when Mimi Tachikawa appears, he may have to think twice. A shame for Yamato, considering Mimi loves the idea of love! AU. Mimato, Takari and Taiora! Chapter 8: Repercussions lead to unexpected events.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: First and last time, "I do not own Digimon."  
_Italics_: Character's thoughts

...

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

...

**[Mimi]**

The colors of the walls were the most beautiful shade of ivory you will ever find whereas the wooden floors were waxed so perfectly the reflection of the light became blinding. A young teenage girl stood in the center of the room and felt the gentle breeze grazing her docile face. She began to open her eyes to see two large ebony windows; thin layers of curtained sheets were gracefully wafted by the wind. _It's such a romantic scene__, she_ thought to herself in a trance. Closing her eyes again, she felt a small smile reaching the corners of her lips and silently began counting to three. _1… 2… 3…_ A boy—no a man now stood before her. He towered her thin frame but as if on cue, he bent down so that their lips touched. She was unable to distinguish a face due to the brightness of the room, but she was sure of thing, he was definitely handsome. He lowered his head deeper and their lips so close to her she could hear an erratic heart thumping. The girl closed her eyes in anticipation but was gradually pulling her head back on her own accord. Then unexpectedly, she swung her right hand and slapped his face… hard!

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"… "Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Aah!" Mimi lifted herself from the bed and focused on her surrounding—her room. The lightly colored pink walls enclose her and she soon notices the window beside her bed is open. _The window was open? That probably made me had that dream… thank goodness it was only a dream. __How embarrass__ing to have slapped a guy I wanted to kiss._ Mimi then grabbed her phone from the nightstand and noticed the time: 6:30. _Of course it would be 6:30! You did set the alarm at that time because it's my…_ "FIRST DAY! First day of school and I'm just sitting here thinking about it."

She instantly got up from bed, grabbed her towel and headed to the bathroom. _A nice warm shower will wake me up just fine!_

"Morning Mimi!" A familiar voice called from downstairs. _Dad's already awake? That's earlier than usual._

"Good morning Otou-san!" Mimi shouted back just right before entering the restroom.

**...**

Glancing at the time, Mimi noticed she still had 30 minutes remaining before she had to head to campus. She sat in her desk and looked straight at the mirror that hung on the wall. She blow-dried her damp hair and afterwards, applied light make up. The makeup she decided to use today was simple: just a blush to give her cheeks a rosy-red color and a salmon-pink lip balm. She felt it was best to not overdue makeup on the first day of school (or any day of school for that matter) because Mimi had to admit it, her natural face is a killer!

"Now what about that uniform?" She turned around and there it was—hanging on the wall just as she had hung it last night. "Dark green isn't really my shade of color, but I can't complain" She changed into the school's uniform which consisted of a vertically-ruffled dark green skirt, the same colored dark green long sleeve top with white collars and a blue ascot tied in front of the chest. Her flats were the same colored blue accompanied by white knee-high socks.

"Ugh," Mimi groaned to herself. She wasn't a fan of the school's uniform but she felt relief when she could do whatever she wanted with her hair. "Hmmm…" She pondered to herself. Mimi went to stand in front of the mirror again and observed her the options she could do with her waist-length honey brown hair. After a short debate, she decided to leave her hair fall naturally but with the ends of her hair curling slightly.

When she was satisfied with the way her hair bounced, she added a gold star hairpin holding back her left fringe while the right fringe framed her face. Mimi grabbed her brown leather satchel—filled with school necessities and other female products—before running down the stairs to see her father.

"Hey Meems, did you get plenty of sleep?" The older man asked from behind the newspapers he was reading.

"Perfectly," she replied taking a seat in front of him, "You cooked breakfast for us today!"

"Yeah, I figured that if you always cooked for me before I head off to work, then I'll do the same for your first day of Japanese school."

Mimi smiled gratefully before saying "Thanks daddy!" in a mouth full of rice and natto.

Her father looked from behind the newspapers and watched his daughter as she ate. "When did you want to head to school today?"

"7:30, I want to get to campus early so people won't see me and ask each other 'is that a new girl'," Mimi responded half serious, half jokingly.

"Alright, alright. You have 10 minutes left before we head off then."

"Okay," Mimi finished her breakfast and headed towards the sink, "So, after you drop me off, are you just going to head to work?"

"Yup, work starts at 8:00 am every day."

**...**

"There's the school, I see it," Mimi's dad enthusiastically stated as a matter of fact.

"Yup, I do too," She responded, though not as joyful as her father.

"Feeling the butterflies?"

"Yeah, I am." Mimi trailed off towards the end as she rubbed her stomach.

"Well, the Mimi that I know will only be troubled for a bit. She's a strong-willed female who is not afraid to express herself and her beliefs to others no matter what they might think. Plus, she's a very cute girl and her happiness is contagious."

Mimi light punched her dad on the shoulder, "Stop it daddy!" She felt reassured and less anxious after her father's encouragement. "It's just… Japan is so different from America. The people are so different here, the culture, there isn't much of diversity…"

"I know… and I apologize for having to move us while you are in high school. High schoolers can be so tough! With their 'oh ma gawd he's so kawaii' or their 'hey cutie, you wanna go to the movies' right?"

Mimi laughed at her dad's attempt to be young and hip, however like medicine, her anxiety diminished and she felt more like herself. The car stopped in front of the large building that had the inscription "Odaiba High School" on the gate's arc. Mimi turned to her dad, "Thanks daddy! I feel ready now."

"I'm always here for you Meems."

Mimi smiled and reached out to hug him. "Love you," she whispered into his ears.

"Daddy loves you more," he replied softly before changing into a serious tone, "Now remember Mimi, if you need anything or if anything happens, call me okay?"

"Yup, got it," Mimi stepped out of the car and waved to her dad and the car until it got out of sight. She turned around and faced the school and entered her first day of Japanese school

She walked through the large opened gates and noticed very few kids… not many students considering it's already 7:40. She had expected there would be more students to make the campus livelier but maybe she was wrong. She turned her attention to the school's walkway leading up to the building. It was well-taken care of and the trees, grass, and flowers look well maintained with water, sunlight, and most importantly LOVE! She also had noticed that the campus had two decently sized water fountains parallel from each other. They were large enough so that about ten students can sit on the circumference. _Hmm, not a bad touch._

She stepped into the main office and quietly approached the front desk. There sitting was an elder woman who was carefully looking at documents with her oval-framed glasses.

"Hi excuse me…" Mimi scanned the desk for her name 'Yura Kenko', "Yura-san? I am Tachikawa Mimi, the new transferred student from America. I was told to come here for my schedule."

The woman named Yura looked up and inspected Mimi before her. She didn't respond or show any signs of emotions to indicate whether she was annoyed, pleased, or bothered by the young girl's presence. Yura then turned her direction towards a folder and handed it to Mimi. "Welcome to your new school honey. This is your folder that contains your schedule followed by important documents and dates. Please take a look at them. And if you have any questions, do not be afraid to ask." She smiled and Mimi could tell she was a very sweet person.

"Oh thank you very much Yura-san!" Mimi bowed, "But I do have one question. Why are there no students on campus yet?"

Kenko looked absolutely lost but lightly laughed at the young girl's foolishness, "Honey, the first bell doesn't ring till 8:30. You just came very early today. Most of the students don't come till 8:00 to 8:20."

Mimi blushed and felt completely stupid. _Dummy!__ This isn't America! _"Of course!" she laughed hysterically, "I just made a mistake today, but thank you for being so informative." Mimi bowed and moved towards the door.

Kenko smiled sweetly, "No problem honey, if you need anything else I'm here."

Mimi nodded in comprehension and walked towards the door. Before she was about to step out, Kenko called out to her, "Mimi-dear, if you need a place to go to during lunch, I will be here too if you would like company from an old woman."

Mimi turned around to face Kenko, her heart fluttering with glee, "Yura-san, you're too kind. I will definitely consider it." Mimi stepped out and cheerily went towards the direction of her locker which was written on her schedule. "Hmmm… on here it says my locker number is… A39." She turned to the map of the building and immediately felt a migraine coming, "This is so confusing to read." Mimi turned the paper around to understand it better, but she ultimately sighed in defeat.

Just as the brunette began walking down the hall she noticed a door propped open and stepping out was young boy, about the same height as her, with maroon-colored hair carrying a laptop between his left arm and his body.

"Um excuse…" Mimi called out to him and noticed his head turning to her direction, "I'm new to the school. Could you please explain this map to me and where I can find locker number A39?"

The boy looked at her and then the paper and finally introduced himself, "I am Izumi Koushiro." He bowed before grabbing the map in Mimi's hands, "Welcome to Odaiba High School. This map of our school is fairly simple to understand. The school was built with four floors and a basement as you can see under the first floor," he pointed it out on the map, "The first floor, which we are on, supports the main office, the nursery, the student's and teacher's lounge and finally, lockers A with numbers 1 to 200. The left side of the school contains the odd numbered lockers while the even digits are on the right. Since you're locker number is A39, it will be on this floor and that way." Koushiro pointed towards the direction behind Mimi and returned the map to her. "Additionally, homeroom classes for third, second and first years are located on the second, third and fourth floor respectively. The cafeteria is on the first floor where as the library is on the second floor. The school gymnasium and other sports related field are located behind the building."

"Thank you Izumi-san," Mimi bowed quickly but remembered to use her honorifics. She was about to head to her locker when he spoke.

"Uh, I noticed we are in the same grade, please address me casually: Koushiro-kun if you like."

Mimi felt a slight blush creep on her face. "Of course, I will try to remember next time."

...

_Koushiro-kun is a very nice person__, she _thought to herself while heading down the rows of rooms and lockers. _Maybe, I'll see him around lunch period. Ah! Here it is… locker number A39._ Rotating the lock with the code given on her schedule, she opened the locker to reveal its empty inside. Not exactly sure what to put in there, she decided to keep it empty for the time-being and head to the third floor where her homeroom class was located.

Mimi climbed the stairs in annoyance, noticing how out of shape she was. Her frame was thin, but that wasn't due to exercise… more like a fast metabolism and a healthy diet. When reaching room 316, she slowly slid the door open to see a young male teacher quietly looking at his agenda—most likely his planner for the day.

"Akira-sensei?" she said his name as indicated on her schedule and waited for him to respond. He quickly noticed however, she felt that her voice may have disturbed his peaceful atmosphere.

"Oh, you startled me. I'm not use to students being here so early," he looked at his watch, "we still have 30 minutes before school begins, how can I assist you?"

The female brunette stepped into the room and bowed—an action she was still getting use to. "Greetings Akira-sensei, I am Tachikawa Mimi." She then gazed at his standing form and after being closer to him, he actually looked too young to be a high school teacher. His pale face seemed even whiter in contrast with his jet-black hair, which was wavy and carefully spiked. He wore grey slacks and a white dress shirt accompanied by a bright red tie.

"Tachikawa Mimi? You're the new student from America are you not?" He interrupted, appearing to be very interested in her background.

"Y-yes, I am. Please take good care of me sensei!" Mimi raised herself to him and saw that he was also lowering himself to a bow. She gave a puzzled look.

"Tachikawa Mimi, it's a pleasure of mine to be able to teach a foreigner such as yourself. Please treat me with kindness as well… this is my first year of high school teaching." He straightened up, "Tachikawa-san, do you have any urgent questions for your homeroom teacher?"

"Uh… do you enjoy being the homeroom counselor for this class?"

He smiled which Mimi couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, "Of course! The students are very well-mannered, compared to other classrooms, and listen very attentively to what I have to say. They understand it's my first year and have been very amiable to me even though I replaced their previous instructor who retired this year."

She felt her spirits rise upon hearing such positive reviews of her future classmates.

"Tachikawa-san, you do understand how Odaiba High School functions?"

"I believe so, but can you go over it with me just in case?"

"Indeed," He laughed merrily, "School begins instruction promptly at 8:30 every morning and you must be in this classroom by the first bell ring. If you do not, you will serve an excruciating punishment. There will be four classes before lunch, which is from 12:20 to 1:05 so please make sure to eat breakfast either at home or before school starts. After lunch, there will be three more classes before school ends at 4:35. May I see your schedule?"

She handed her schedule at his request and patiently waited for him to speak more.

"Well Tachikawa-san, just as expected, you are in Advance English." Mimi looked at him in confusion, "Advance English is only reserved to those who completed primary and intermediate English, but seeing as you are Japanese-American, I'm not surprised. After I deliver important messages during homeroom period, you will leave the classroom and head to room 210, which is on the second floor, and have English with Noriko-san. Basically, the school is set up so that students remain in their homeroom classes for the majority of the day while your instructors move from one room to the next. It's to prevent students from leaving campus early."

"Ah I understand Akira-sensei."

"Just note that you will not be in this classroom during your English period, your lunch and physical education time slot, and your elective course… which is on the fourth floor."

"Thank you Akira-sensei, I believe I understand everything now."

"Excellent! And it looks like school is about to being," Akira motioned towards the door which opened and the students started walking in. Mimi started feeling anxious again. Some of them gave her an interested look and she could tell they were wondering who she was—the new girl.

The brunette stood standing in the front of the class as the first bell rang. All their gazes were staring at her intently, and never had she felt so uncomfortable and figuratively naked for having to stand up there alone. Normally she enjoyed the attention but, that was in America where Mimi already knew others and they knew her.

"Everyone," Akira-sensei started, "Please welcome your new classmate to this school and to your homeroom—Tachikawa Mimi!" He clapped and the students followed. He then gestured the uncomfortable teen to introduce herself and she did just that—in an attempt to sit down as soon as possible.

Beginning with a bow, she then introduced herself, "Greetings everyone, my name is Tachikawa Mimi. I moved here from New York City in the United States a week ago. Please treat me well."

Her classmates applauded again while simultaneously she could hear shouts such as: "Bravo!" and "Speak in English!" and "She's a cute one". Mimi smiled at the last comment.

"Everyone quiet please," Akira-sensei stepped forward, "Tachikawa-san you can sit next to…" he looked around for an open seat, "Masuzumi-san. Masuzumi-san, please raise your hand."

"Here," a high-pitched girl responded. She was sitting a row from the window and Mimi had assumed that the empty desk next to the window was hers. The brunette immediately walked towards the girl, smiled when next to her, and sat down in the desk.

"I am Masuzumi Junko, please to meet you! Feel free to address me as Junko." She introduced herself, polite and proper yet shy.

Mimi smiled, "Please call me Mimi as well."

...

After Akira-sensei read notifications that he felt important, he bid farewell as the first official period of class was about to begin. "Mimi," he called, "I will walk you to Noriko-sensei."

She stood up and informed Junko she would be back in an hour, but as Mimi was exiting, soft whispers could be heard from other students: "Noriko-sensei? Isn't she Advance English" and another student responding "Yeah! Tachikawa-san must be very proficient in English". The proud girl mentally complimented herself and left the class with Akira-sensei. They walked down one flight of stairs and arrived at their destination. The room number was indeed 210 and nostalgia overwhelmed her all over. Just 35 minutes ago she was introducing herself in a sea of new faces and in a minute or two, she'll be doing it all over again.

"Wait here Tachikawa-san, I will get Noriko-sensei," he walked inside the classroom and fetched the English instructor. They returned for not even a minute and alongside him stood a beautiful platinum blonde teacher just as young as Akira-sensei. _Why are the teachers so young? _She had to ask herself.

The English instructor stared at her new student as if her gaze alone was enough to devour the young girl's poor soul, while Mimi looked at her awkwardly. The older woman finally expressed a soft smile, "Please to meet you Tachikawa-san, you may refer to me as Noriko-sensei. I will head inside and prepare the class for your arrival. Please introduce yourself when you reach my desk." She then turned to Akira-sensei, "Thank you Saburo for bringing her here. You can go now."

"Take care Fumi—uh, Noriko-san," Akira-san stumbled. She walked inside leaving Akira-sensei and Mimi alone. "Don't be afraid of Noriko-sensei. She may be strict, but she likes outspoken students who participate in class. Well, Tachikawa-san I will see you tomorrow then. Enjoy your first day at Odaiba High School." He bowed for a farewell and she followed accordingly. Akira-sensei then walked away as Mimi heard Noriko-sensei calling her name.

She walked into the classroom, towards the desk Noriko-sensei was standing. When the young brunette stood next to her, she received a small nod to which Mimi took the indication as a confirmation of introducing herself. Mimi complied and shifted her body so that she was now facing a new mass of unfamiliar students. This crowd before her felt more menacing than her homeroom classmate—which may have been the case since they were all more than likely to be older than her.

"Good morning, I am–" the nervous girl started in Japanese.

"Tachikawa-san, please introduce yourself in English," Noriko-sensei interrupted suddenly.

"Y-yes," she flushed, feeling very embarrassed, then proceeded to clear her throat and began speaking in English. "Good morning everyone, my name is Mimi Tachikawa. I recently moved to Odaiba from New York City not too long ago. Although I am not in this class's homeroom, please treat me well."

Mimi bowed and the classroom applauded her mini speech. "Very well said Tachikawa-san, your enunciation in English is indeed fluent. Please help those around you who may need your aid." Noriko-san stated from beside her. Mimi nodded while Noriko-sensei continued. "Now where should I seat you?" She examined the room and called out a name: "Ishida Yamato, please raise your hand."

The young teen carefully observed the classroom for a raised hand until one slowly erected upwards. She lowered her gaze to his face and noticed him staring at her as well. He was a very good-looking boy though his expression exuded discontent. His golden blond hair went just below his ears and his cerulean-blue eyes were deeply captivating. But there was something in his eyes that told a different story; he's cold and withdrawn… not a people-person. And if there was one thing Mimi did know, Ishida Yamato was a "bad boy"—one otou-san would tell her to avoid.

"Would you like to sit next to Ishida Yamato?" Noriko-sensei asked breaking the brunette's train of thought.

She didn't respond immediately, though she wanted to say "Is there another option", but opted against that and instead looked at him once more. This time when their eyes met, Mimi felt her heart tremble when he noticed she hesitated to answer. There was a very flash of twinkle in his eyes as he bore his gaze into hers. The blond boy sat there and smiled smugly, his eyes now suspiciously narrower. _Does he… does he want me to sit next to him?_

**...**

**A/N**: A new Mimato fanfic that I just started! It's a slow start, but I find it unnecessary to immediately put Mimi and Yamato together. Hopefully you enjoyed this small chapter and will anticipate its future updates. Thank you for reading, reviewing, subscribing or favoriting!

Next chapter: Mimi's experiences her first school day in Japan!


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics_: Character's thoughts

...

**Chapter 2: Let it Rain**

...

**[Mimi]**

"Tachikawa-san, do you wish to be seated next to Ishida Yamato?"

Wish implies desire, longing, yearning… a word suggesting that Mimi wants to sit by him, but in all consciousness, she didn't. Reason being, he's a Casanova—his alluring sapphire eyes oozing of deception; his confident smirk concealing the suave persona he was trying to hide; and his calm and quiet demeanor paralyzed her because in reality, her instincts knew he was cold and uninviting. All the signs of a boy lacking faith, trust, and empathy.

"Or would you prefer sitting next to Yagami Taichi?" Noriko-sensei's direct voice interrupting Mimi's internal thoughts. She pointed to yet another teenage boy sitting on the left side of the room, opposite of Yamato, with untamed chocolate-colored hair and friendly brown eyes. His goofy smile reached from eye to eye whilst his hands raised high above the class, obviously trying to single himself out from the rest of his peers.

"Yagami Taichi," Mimi barely managed a whisper, perhaps she responded to soon compared to her statue-like self when Noriko-sensei suggested Yamato. She avoided the gazes of Ishida Yamato and Yagami Taichi and stood silently, motionless, waiting for further instructions.

"Okay, Yagami Taichi it is," Noriko-sensei confirmed aloud while grabbing a clipboard that listed the student roster. She then proceeded to write "Tachikawa Mimi" at the bottom of the list and the location of where she will be sitting. "You may sit in your designated seat, Tachikawa-san."

Mimi bowed quickly and took feeble steps toward the boy known as Yagami Taichi. She didn't necessarily lower her head, but her chin wasn't up either however, as Mimi moved towards the seat, she could hear the whispers of other students questioning her decision. Most of which claiming how she was insane to have avoided the chance to sit next to "The Yamato"—Mimi mentally rolled her eyes to these comments. Others questioned why she would chose to sit next to Taichi over Yamato and some less hostile comments included the complimenting of her appearance, her lovely bouncing hair, and her attractive figure. Those remarks embarrassed her; feeling as if she was showcased in a display window.

"Listen closely, your attention to what I will be saying will be very beneficial to your next assignment," Noriko-sensei called out to her students as she reached for handouts.

"Hi, I'm Yagami Taichi," the boy greeted Mimi as she sat to his left. When Mimi turned her head to face him he began to speak further, "Feel free to address me as Taichi." He smiled afterwards, his dopey grin too infectious that Mimi smiled too.

"Nice to meet you too Taichi," Mimi lowered her head. "Please call me Mimi."

"Will do! So I guess… we're friends now huh?" Taichi responded coyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Mimi shook her head and teased him, surprised at how easy it was for him to make the atmosphere so sociable; but then again, Mimi also believed that she was an affable person, not shy of sharing her feelings to most, not all, strangers. "Oh I don't think so, just because you're being friendly doesn't mean we are going to be instant friends." Mimi reached for the handout as the student in front passed it to her. She continued the common practice by passing the stock of papers to the male student sitting behind.

Noticing that her students no longer made noises of passing papers, Noriko-sensei initiated her lecture. "Your next assignment will include you doing research and afterwards, presenting," the class groaned as Noriko had expected and continued when the moaning ceased, "Individually, you will be conducting research on the emerging culture of western influence in Japan's society. After your research of two weeks, each and every one of you will present your findings to the class. The presentation will be a quick four to five minute speech on your emergent culture and how Japanese citizens have responded to it. The response can either be negative or positive, it does not matter to me which perspective you decide to focus on. This Wednesday, you will write to me what emergent culture you will be researching and the following day, I will respond back. If I approve, you may carry on with your investigation however; if I deny, you will meet me after class or school to bring about a new topic. Are there any questions?"

Mimi looked around to observe her classmates: no one raised their hands but everyone remained silent.

"Didn't think so." Noriko-sensei turned her back to the class as she made her way to the white board. She began writing a long sentence with some underlined words and then answer choices. "We will begin instruction with today's topic: identifying sentence errors and English grammar. The sentence you see before you have underlined words and it is your task to determine if there are any errors. If there is an error, choose the appropriate underlined word and correct it. If there are no errors, then simply state 'there are no errors'. You have five minutes to read the sentence and decide. If no one volunteers, I will resort to randomization."

Mimi heard students gulping after hearing "randomization". She briefly puzzled over it for a moment but after realizing time was being wasted, she began to read the all too familiar English words. Seeing such familiarity after such a confusing morning brought comfort to Mimi. The white board read: "The U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) routinely approves new and foreign drugs for sale in the United States after it's having carefully reviewed each drug's clinical trials and post-marketing data about benefits and dangerous side effects, including death."

The room was quiet: students carefully reading and rereading the sentence attempting to correctly distinguish the underlined word that did not belong.

"Time's up," Noriko-sempai's sharp voice interrupting each student's thinking process. "Do we have a volunteer?" she folded her arms across her chest eyeing the room for a brave soul.

A few seconds passed and no one raised their hand. Mimi examined her classmates. Most of them were intimidated by Noriko-sempai's expectation, a lot of them avoiding to make eye contact, and a few of them staring back at Mimi as if she knew the answer—after all, she was _American_. Mimi continued to look around her peers, but when she made eye contact with the blue-eyed Yamato, she immediately reverted back to Noruko-sempai. Unbeknownst that Yamato had smiled when she committed the nervous action.

"Is there no one?" Noriko-sempai demand, her patients wearing thin.

"There are no errors," a brave male student answered hoping to quell their instructor's growing aggravation.

"Wrong! Someone else."

Silence amongst the students once more.

"I will proceed with randomization. The student I call will stand up, read the sentence aloud, and provide an answer with justification." She made her way back to the clipboard and contemplated on choosing a student's name. The student she was about to embarrass and torture in front of the class. Noriko-san looked up, ready to declare the chosen student, but no words were said. Instead, she raised a brow when she recognized the erected hand. "Yes Tachikawa-san?"

All eyes were on Mimi as if their intense gaze added physical weight onto her delicate shoulders. She cleared her throat silently and answered, "The sentence error occurs with the contraction, it's. It should be its without the apostrophe."

Noriko-san nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. "As expected Tachikawa-san, you are correct." She turned her attention back to the class and scolded them: "I am disappointed that no one else provided the correct answer. It's versus its was taught during first year English; you all should have gotten this correct. Now, let me review this very quickly…" she went on but Mimi ignored the lecture as it was pretty obvious. Maybe her classmates didn't answer because they couldn't read all the English words, but the lesson itself have been instilled in her mind since her elementary days. This class definitely had Mimi feeling good for the rest of the period.

The period ended sooner than Mimi had expected. She felt slightly disappointed, maybe because Taichi provided pleasant company, but she couldn't help it if it was time for her to exit. She stood up but was stopped after hearing Taichi's voice.

"Hey Mimi, you're pretty good at this subject… wait, obviously! Maybe you can tutor me?" He ended his question hinting a flirtatious intention much to Mimi's disgust.

"Sorry Taichi, I can't tutor. Don't have the patience." She left him with his eyes staring at her and mouth agape.

"You can yell at me!" Taichi called out to her prompting a grin to form on her face.

Stepping outside, Mimi was greeted by Noriko-sempai. "You did well on your first day Tachikawa-san. I appreciate your participation in today's lesson. Please keep this up."

"Of course, Noriko-sempai," Mimi bowed and watched her retreat the opposite direction of the hall while Mimi moved towards the stairs, ascending to her homeroom as the next period was set to begin.

**...**

Lunch time had come and by that time, Mimi was feeling rather desperate to leave the room. Her homeroom class wasn't bad or hostile per say, but sitting there, at the same desk, for two and a half hour was excruciating pain to her bottom. Worse, back to back subjects of math, Japan literature and then history were the more painful and difficult topics for Mimi to comprehend. She rubbed her temples as she descended the stairs and sighed continuously. Her first day and she already felt her brain swelling.

"Tachikawa-san!" A male's voice shouted from behind. Mimi turned around to face the voice of the person to see a boy she did not know of. He was clad in the school's uniform, neat and pressed with no wrinkles. He wore thick round glasses, an accessory that gave him a cute and young appeal, while the fringe of his dark brown hair pushed to a right side sweep. The boy was about her height, if not shorter.

"Tachikawa-san, I'm in your homeroom class. My name is Maeda Toshi," the boy bowed quickly so he could face her again, "Please call me Toshi."

"Hi, Toshi… can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you," Mimi noticed him gleefully emphasizing the "you" part, "Please allow me to give you a tour of our campus."

Mimi began to protest. "I appreciate it, but I've already had a tour when I came this morning," she lied.

His face saddened, clearly disappointed by her rejection but shot back up with determination. "I can show you the gym and where your elective classroom is."

"Um… no thanks, I've got it figured out. Again, I appreciate the thought."

Toshi was adamant and grabbed Mimi's hand as he led her to the cafeteria. "Please I insist, we can grab lunch together. It must be hard being the new girl in school and I'm more than happy to accompany you to the cafeteria. Afterwards, I'll show you the gym and finally to your elective classroom."

Mimi wanted to object, but decided it would go nowhere. She rolled her eyes and withdrew her hands from his grasp. Following from behind, she could hear him muttering about something. She didn't tune him out; instead, he was talking too low for her auditory ears and the passing students around them made it even harder for her to distinguish whatever he was trying to tell her.

They remained this way, he glancing back at her every now and then to make sure she hadn't run off, as they reached the first floor and walking towards the cafeteria. Mimi turned her attention to the doors and the labels next to the room. Upon passing the "music room", temptation persuaded Mimi to enter. She looked at Toshi for a confirmation of action and noticed that as he continued to talk amongst the crowded hallway, she stealthily took steps backward and propped the door to music room open. She entered without Toshi's knowledge and let out a quiet sigh of relief. However, it wasn't long before she heard the sounds of someone strumming a bass guitar. The person handling the guitar was indeed very skilled as the music vibrating the room was harmonious to her ears. Mimi quietly approached the origin of the sound as well as the responsible musician. Planning to go unseen, Mimi peered from behind the paper wall that separated her and the musically-talented person. When she recognized his face however, the person strumming the guitar was not one she would ever fathom of such talent—Ishida Yamato.

As if the fates were mocking her, the scenery capturing Yamato as he strummed his guitar was completely captivating. He was profiled towards the wall giving Mimi only the right side of his body to view. His relaxed frame supported on top a stool and one leg arcing at the wooden frame towards the bottom—this leg supporting the guitar's body. His other leg rested on the floor, his back slightly hunching forward and his head lowered to examine the strings carefully. Yamato's right arm supported the neck of the guitar while his left hand tuned each string. The light illuminating through the windows provided a blinding yet serene backdrop giving the illusion that Yamato, in all his glory, is a cherub sent to Earth. His attention was solely on his guitar and the sounds he was producing; shutting out the world and the raw noises not of his control.

Mimi continued to watch the peaceful Yamato and listened attentively to each note that he played. _Maybe I'm wrong about him… maybe he isn't that bad of a person. I am misjudging him before even getting to know his personality and that's not a very polite thing to do._

Yamato began to sing in Japanese and few English words once he picked a tune to play. If his guitar-playing skills were exceptional, then his voice was phenomenal. His vocal range a baritone, but more so a tenor. It was husky and edgy; if Mimi had to guess, he was preferred to sing to rock music—or some various alterations of rock genre. His voice was indeed impressive, especially when he was relaxed and concentrated. No concerns and no interruptions, he was in his own Eden and Mimi made sure she wasn't the one to disturb his peace. However, when Yamato stumbled on an English word and mispronounced it, Mimi couldn't help but release a small, but audible, giggle. She quickly covered her mouth and froze into a stiff position.

Yamato's head jerked up after hearing the sound. "Who's there?" his once soothing voice now an uninviting demand.

Mimi didn't respond. Instead, she quietly retreated towards the door where she would make her escape—never noticing she was the one who watched him. She was about to make her great escape when the room's other door opened and a voice shouting for Yamato.

"Dude, let's go eat already. We're all waiting for your ass," an all too familiar voice called. Mimi didn't need to see his face, not that she could with the walls blocking her view, to have noticed it was Taichi. "You coming?"

Yamato got off the stool and responded while putting the guitar in his carrier bag. "Yeah, I'm coming." He went to the other door and followed Taichi as they exited the room making small talk as they walk towards the cafeteria.

Mimi huffed in relief—glad to have gone unnoticed. She finally left the room too and decided that it was best to get lunch and visit Yura-san. She enjoyed the older women's company and did not mind eating in the office. If students came in and stared at her awkwardly, Mimi wouldn't care. She never really cared much about what others thought of her. She made her way to the cafeteria and her eyes immediately noticed a crowd off to the side. They were cheering, laughing, and Mimi thought she heard some offensive yelling. Her face grimaced and she stomped towards the group of students huddled in a circle. If there's one thing Mimi could not tolerate, it was bullying.

"Hey! Stop it!" Mimi shouted as she stepped into the center of crowd. She gasped when the person being bullied was Toshi. Regardless of how little she knew him, or how annoyed it her he would give her a school tour despite not wanting to, it was unjust for people to just stand by idly and support harassment. This was high school, it was bound to happen, but Mimi could care less; as long as she was present, she would defend the tortured bullied.

"Hey bug eyes, we're having a party this weekend and we need you to sneak us some alcohol," the bullying person jeered. He was a taller, more fit, and perhaps one of the cooler kids in the school, but all this meant nothing to Mimi—he's a jerk with a superiority complex if he felt the need to publically agonize someone. He noticed Mimi stepping in front of him, hands on her hips with an unsatisfied expression, and he greeted her with a flirtatious grin. "Hey pretty little girl, do I know you?"

Mimi scoffed at him, "You think you're some big shot huh? Picking on someone and getting a kick from it; I bet you and everyone around here is feeling so much better about yourselves." she pointed to everyone but kept her gaze on the male student responsible for this scene.

He laughed. "Hey Toshi, you got a girl to defend you? Jeez how lame—"

"Y'know, for someone bigger than me and most of the students here, you're quite pathetic. It's obvious you felt the need to harass someone smaller than you because you needed an ego boost. If that's the case, don't bother looking in the mirror, you'll be greatly disappointed."

Upon hearing Mimi's insult, the male student took heated steps forward. Rage brewing in his thick skull, eyes glaring at her, hands forming into fists, and mouth muttering swear words he was halted when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulder. The student turned around and Mimi instantly recognized his wild hair.

"That's enough Okoru, you've had your fun. Let the poor boy go," Taichi stated in a serious tone, one emotion Mimi could not imagine seeing as he was the friendly and silly person earlier.

The bully named Okoru huffed and angrily stomped off with the crowd dying as well. The students now returning to their gossip, food, and interests. _Pathetic_, Mimi thought to herself and turned away from Taichi to Toshi. Checking on his mental and physical condition, Mimi asked if he was hurt to which he responded, "I'm fine thank you."

Mimi shrugged. "If you say so. Just… don't let people push you over. No one deserves to be treated that way."

He stood up approached her. "Let's get lunch together, I lost you earlier."

Mimi retracted her hands and shook her head, carefully rejecting his offer. "Sorry Toshi, I already have plans, I meant to tell you earlier, but you didn't give me the chance to speak. Maybe we can talk some more in homeroom?"

"U-um okay…"

Mimi smiled and turned away, but before she could even take a step forward, Taichi's body blocked her path. "Mimi! Are you hurt?" he lowered himself so that their eyes could meet.

She cocked her head and slightly blushed. "I'm fine Taichi, now if you will please move, I want to get lunch before it's too late."

"Great! Me too!" he exclaimed enthusiastically and slung an arm over her shoulders, "My friends and I are sitting close by, come meet them and we can eat together." He pushed her forward; his back bent so that he wasn't much taller than her and his other hand in his pocket. A ludicrous smile plastered on his lips and Mimi couldn't escape from his hold.

"Please Taichi, it's okay, I already have plans to meet with someone," she tried her best to break away from his enclosed arm.

"Nonsense Mimi, my friends are the coolest people you will ever meet!"

_If by Yamato you mean, then we have different definitions of "cool"_, Mimi thought cynically remembering that it was Taichi who fetched him from the music room.

"Guys, this is Tachikawa Mimi! Please welcome her," came Taichi's boisterous voice grabbing the attention of his three friends. Their heads turned toward him in mild curiosity but to Mimi's immediate shock, she recognized Koushiro along with Yamato. The third friend, a girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and gleaming vermilion eyes, was a stranger Mimi had not yet met. Out of politeness and due manner, the girl stood up and extended her hand in a friendly yet formal manner.

"Hey, I'm Takenouchi Sora." her eyes and lips curving into a smile—one expression Mimi found forced instead of genuine.

Mimi reached for Sora's hand to return the handshake while a nervous smile surfaced. "Hi, please call me Mimi. It's finally nice to meet a female student outside my homeroom."

Sora replied with a small chuckle. "These impolite boys who have yet to stand up are Izumi—"

"Koushiro," Mimi's nasally voice interrupted as she made eye contact with him.

"You know him?" Taichi questioned, his head peaking from behind her right shoulder.

"Mhmm, when I first stepped into the hallway, I bumped into Koushiro. He was the first to explain to me about the campus. Plus, he and I are the same age."

"Wait, you're only a second year?" Taichi's eyes widened instantly, "But what about this morning in Advanced English? Even Koushiro isn't in Advance English… and he's a genius, literally."

"Let's not exaggerate Taichi," Koushiro modestly stated.

Mimi was prepared to re-explain her situation to Taichi again but was interjected by a low masculine voice.

"Weren't you paying attention? She's from New York." An exasperated sigh followed afterwards. Mimi looked at Yamato, slightly surprised that he actually listened in class, but his eyes avoided hers as he began to pick at his food.

"Yamato-san is correct; I transferred from New York so I guess the school decided to put me in Advanced English."

"Ah that's right," Taichi acknowledged the already-stated fact and laughed at himself.

"Well, I guess I should be getting food before the lunch period ends," Mimi stated aloud, directing most of her attention towards Taichi. Irritated at him as he was the one who distracted her from her original intention, which was to get lunch and talk to Yura-san.

"Great, I'll come with," Taichi followed Mimi with a grin, "I haven't gotten lunch yet."

Mimi turned her back from the group and rolled her eyes. "Okay," she said in defeat.

"Great, I'll tell you about Monday's special! It's…" Sora, Koushiro and Yamto heard him speak as Taichi and Mimi walked away; all of them sighing.

**...**

**[Mimi & Yamato]**

The bell delivered its last ring of the day as the minute hand finally struck seven on all clocks. Teachers gave last minute announcements while most students rushed out of their classroom. Being on the fourth floor however meant that Mimi Tachikawa would be one of the last students to retrieve her shoes and leave the campus. She sighed at the thought of being last every day.

_At least Home Economics is an interesting elective_, Mimi mused while carefully descending the flight of stairs. The day began with Mimi entering her new school and finally ends with her leaving. She was more than happy to just finally return home, slip into something comfortable and prepare dinner for her father. Mimi will expect her father to ask "How was your day?" or "Did you make new friends?" or even "Were the boys cute?"—all of which she was prepared to answer diligently.

She stepped through the doors from which she had first entered and as she approached the end of the outdoor shelter, her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. It was beginning to rain. "C'mon, you've got to be kidding me," she cried in disbelief. "It was sunny hours earlier, when did the weather change so fast?" Mimi looked at her school uniform and weighed her options: _I could walk home and get my uniform wet, but that would mean I'd have to laundry it when it hasn't even been three days since I wore this atrocious outfit. Or, I could wait till Otou-san gets off of work and pick me up, but he doesn't get off till after six._

She grabbed her phone and took note of the time: 4:45. _If I wait for Otou-san, it'd be an hour and a half of waiting, or I could just take the twenty minute walk home. Otou-san is probably tired due to his ten hour shift._ With her decision made, Mimi reached out a hand to feel the light drizzle dance delicately in her palm. She decided that since it wasn't heavily running, the walk home couldn't be as bad as she perceives. Mimi took a cautious step out of the cement roof, which were supported by columns, but retreated when a familiar voice addressed her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The careful brunette turned and instantly recognized the blond boy standing a few feet away, a mocking smile directed at her.

"Huh?"

"It may look like a harmless sprinkle, but in ten minutes, this light rain will turn into a downpour."

"Yeah? Well, what do you suggest?" Mimi looked away, "I wasn't expecting rain this morning, pretty evident with my lack of umbrella."

He made quiet footsteps towards her and ushered an umbrella in her direction. "Here," he simply said.

Mimi looked at the black umbrella and then at Yamato who was gazing past her, determined to suppress the oncoming blush. "I appreciate the gesture, but why are you giving me your umbrella?" Mimi warily commented. He flinched.

"C-can't a guy… loan a lady a gift without an ulterior motive?" was his best comeback—and a blush.

Mimi smiled when she saw him this way: the blush, the broken speeches, the prevention of eye contact, and the effort to maintain a cool composure. "No, I don't want your umbrella."

Yamato's eyes twitched when her response came. _Why is she being so goddamn difficult?_ "So, if you're not going to take my umbrella, then you'll be walking in the rain? That's fine with me, suit yourself. Like I care."

The younger of the two frowned when he returned to being aloof. "You're lying Yamato-san, if you didn't care in the first place, you would have left me like all the other students did."

He remained silent, though his umbrella was still extended to her.

She grabbed the umbrella and swiftly released it to unveil a large circular canopy opposite of the handle she was holding. "I'd be like those other students if I left you without an umbrella. How about we walk together?"

"But how will I fit under the umbrella when your forehead barely reaches my nose?" Yamato protested. This simple act of offering her an umbrella was beginning to turn into an unnecessary closeness of proximity he was not comfortable with.

"Then you hold the umbrella so you don't have to bend, duh," she stated so simply, an obvious action he completely ignored.

Yamato struggled for further objections, but came up with none. He could have lied he had band practice. With his guitar case straddled on his back, it was a convincing fib, but it was also an immoral character on his part. "Fine… only if we're heading the same direction. Which way are you heading?"

"Twenty minutes east, you?" Mimi pointed in the direction she traveled from.

"Damn it," he mouthed silently. He grabbed the umbrella and walked towards the rain with Mimi next to him. Their shoulders touched causing Yamato to walk stiffly. He observed her from the corner of his eyes and she walked just fine. He grunted.

Mimi peered up at him as she noticed the discreet sound. "Um, just so you know, I don't always take offers from strangers. Don't get the wrong idea…"

His stoic expression softened when she confessed. "So why'd you take this stranger's offer?" he teased.

"Hmm… I was just thinking about that. It's because your friends with Taichi. He's a very sweet-hearted guy and although I barely met the guy, his friendly personality has allowed me to trust him… and his choice in friends."

"Hmh, I see." Yamato felt slightly disappointed that Mimi only trusted him because of his idiotic goofball of a friend, Taichi. He stared forward unable to carry any further conversation on the topic.

"So, why'd you offer this stranger an umbrella?" Mimi's voice grabbed his attention while her question threw him off guard.

"I-I uh… well… you were standing… and there was rain—"

Mimi's giggle brought his stuttering to a halt. "You're kinda cute when you make no sense."

Yamato blushed but remain composed, "Thanks, you're not the first to say that."

Mimi's giggling ceased. "I take that back, I didn't mean to feed your ego," she dryly retorted. However, it only spurred Yamato to laugh. Slightly agitated, Mimi raised her chin to speak. "Whatever, let's just get out of the rain. The rain is beginning to pick up and I don't want to get wet anymore than I have to." She began to increase her walking speed, prompting Yamato to do so as well, but with the combination of her chin being held high, her eyes not paying attention and her increasing pace, Mimi slightly tripped when her foot hit an uneven and elevated tile. Knowing she wasn't going to fall flat on the face, Mimi couldn't avoid walking off-balance. She released a small squeal taking an uneasy step to the right, but was stopped when Yamato's hand firmly grasped onto her left arm.

His firm hand remained clutched to her upper arm and waited for her to regain her posture. When she stood still, he released her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Yamato-san."

The two began walking once more, but Yamato couldn't detain the humor he found when she began to fall and the look on Mimi's face was priceless. He genuinely laughed.

"Do you find it so funny that you have to laugh at my falling?"

Yamato's response: a continuous laughter.

"You're impossible Ishida Yamato," Mimi stormed off, allowing the rain to damp at her. She didn't care if she got wet—the embarrassment consumed her and she couldn't face an inconsiderate jerk laughing away at her.

"Wait, Mimi," Yamato slightly ran up to her covering her again with the umbrella. She didn't stop or protest, only continuing to walk forward. "I'm sorry I laughed at you. That was very insensitive of me. Please accept my apology."

Silence and footsteps were her response.

"Look Mimi," he grabbed her hand, causing her to stop and look at him in shock, and placed the handle of the umbrella in hers. He bent down as he had predicted earlier and looked at her eye to eye. "I'm sorry I laughed at you however, we passed the corner to my place. I'm going to head back and make my way in the rain. Take my umbrella and walk safely." He didn't wait for a response and walked out of the little shelter his umbrella provided. His hair and clothes met water instantly but he didn't react nor complain.

"Yamato-san, wait!" Mimi began to object.

"It's fine, a little water won't hurt," Yamato raised the straddle of his guitar over his shoulder while his other hand carried his briefcase. "You should be home in less than ten minutes… and Mimi, please call me Yamato," he winked and sped off.

She was left standing alone with the black umbrella shielding her from the harmless rain. "I'm sorry too, Yamato. Maybe you're not as cold and vain as you put yourself to be."

...

A/N: Next Chapter we'll spend a night and day following Mimi and discover a little of her history. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics_: Character's thoughts

...

**Chapter 3: Old and New Friends**

...

**[Mimi]**

Mimi safely returned home having had cautiously observe the sidewalk for anymore uneven tiles. The Tachikawas currently resided in a structure similar to that of a townhouse except, there exists walking spaces between neighboring homes. From the outside, the house appears to be a narrow two story building, but the inside was spacious enough for a small family: three bedrooms on the second floor, one full bathroom on both levels, and the kitchen and living room/dining room were located on the first floor.

"I'm home!" Mimi chirped, expecting no response. Before completely entering, she gently shook Yamato's umbrella, removing water residue, and then proceeded to retract the canopy. Wrapping her fingers around the now closed umbrella, Mimi removed her shoes with her free hand and slipped into the pink house slippers before closing the door gently. She placed her knapsack and Yamato's umbrella against the wall and motioned towards the kitchen, taking note of the time, she slightly frowned—5:15, her walk with Yamato had taken longer than anticipated.

_Otou-san will arrive in an hour or so; I can still prepare dinner… perhaps an American dish for tonight?_ She propped the fridge open and analyzed the available ingredients. _Chicken's already thawed, so maybe oven-roasted chicken? And… pilaf would go well with that!_

She exhaled in excitement and quickly gathered what items she would be working with tonight. Reopening and reclosing the fridge, the cabinets, the drawers, and the pantry, Mimi finally had her arsenal of food displayed on the kitchen counter. After tying her loose brunette hair into a high ponytail, she then washed her hands and searched for a knife. However, before she was able to retrieve one, her ringtone went off causing Mimi to cease all current activities. Groaning, she made her way to answer the call, but instantly smiling when she recognized her father's name.

"Otou-san!"

"Hey princess, how was your first day of school?"

Mimi opened her mouth eagerly to share but was immediately interrupted before she could even begin. Her father laughing on the other end.

"Sorry Mimi, I shouldn't have asked right now. Tell me during dinner? I'm sure you've got a lot to say?"

She frowned at her father's sudden loss of interest. "Okay, I will see you in an hour? Oh, and speaking of dinner, I'm making foreign food. How does that sound?"

He paused slightly, "Have you already started cooking?"

"No, why?"

"I was actually craving take out! You okay with that?"

Mimi wrinkled her nose and bit her bottom lip from protesting. She didn't enjoy take out, especially fast food, as she was always more comfortable with eating dishes she knew what was prepared in making them. "If that's what daddy wants, I'm okay with it," she responded, unconvincing.

"You sure?" her dad questioned, aware of his daughter's nitpicky preferences, "If you don't want to, you're more than welcome to prepare dinner for three."

"Three?" Mimi was now piqued with interest and curiosity.

"Yup, you still want to cook dinner?"

She contemplated, but ultimately her decision was made before she even needed to think about it. "No, I'm not sure if chicken and pilaf will suffice our guest's appetite. Who is it? Is my Otou-san bringing home a date?"

From the other end of the receiver, Mimi could her father choke, followed by a short laughter. "Mimi trust me, it's not a date. It'll be a surprise and you'll be happy to see who I'm bringing home."

"You're no fun," she pouted.

"I can tell you're pouting. Is it because I'm not dating? Or is it because I'm not telling who I'm bringing home? Either way, I'm sure my daughter loves surprises."

"Indeed she does."

"Great, so don't worry about dinner tonight; I'll take care of it. Be a good girl and stay out of trouble while you're home alone."

"Always, see you soon daddy."

Mimi's father ended the call and she followed the action accordingly. Muttering to herself, she proceeded to place the raw items back into their respective storages. Once the kitchen was clear she moved to the dining room/living room only to find the area perfectly in order, untouched it seems. The house was too quiet and Mimi found herself scowling—was it perhaps the loneliness, or the lack of social interactions between potential friends she could have invited, or maybe because she did not have any younger siblings to pick up after? Regardless of what Mimi truly desired, she shrugged off the feeling, gathered her school bag and Yamato's umbrella and then heading toward her room, unable to bear the silence of a room meant for a family.

An hour had passed before Mimi became aware. She was immersed in her school assignments, refusing to be left behind by her classmates who were already two weeks into the term. The new school year had begun the first week of April and Mimi had not joined till the third week. She didn't feel too pressured to catch up immediately, but she figured it would be nice to make an outline of how much assignments needed to be done in order to do well.

She was at her desk, writing in her calendar with a light blue gelatin blue. Quickly noting the due dates of various assignments, expected exam dates, and personal affairs—even if she didn't have much of a social life yet. Then realization struck her, she did have friends! In fact Miyako had informed Mimi she worked in her family's convenience store somewhere in Odaiba, not too far from the public junior high school.

Mimi grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open and prepared a text: "Miyako-chan! Let's meet tomorrow! I can come after school, I just need to know the name of your convenience store. I can find my way there!"

She flipped it close and expected a fast reply—Miyako was never one to disappoint with an instant text message. And within a minute or two Mimi received the vibration and text message she was hoping for.

"Mimi-chan! You're finally able to see me? Took you look enough! I know that the junior high school gets out an hour earlier so I'll definitely be in the convenience store. It's called Ai-Mart and it's fairly close to Odaiba High School since the public schools aren't that far from each other. I can come to your school and we can walk to Ai-Mart if you want?"

Mimi replied instantly. "Of course Miyako, that would be great! I get out at 4:35," She was prepared to write more when she heard her father's voice calling downstairs. "I'll see you tomorrow then? Otou-san just got home and we're about to have dinner. Talk to you very soon!"

Snapping the cell phone together, she placed it on her desk and ran down the short flight of stairs. Mimi had already changed into her "home clothes" which consisted of a pink short shorts and a simple v-neck white tee. "Daddy!"

Before Mimi could reach the bottom, she immediately froze when she caught sight of the mysterious stranger. Tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes and Mimi knew at that moment, she could finally call Japan "home". The guest was no stranger to the Tachikawas; in fact Mimi was practically raised by this person. She was their housekeeper and Mimi's nanny, but beyond the superficial, she was a family friend, a reliable confidant, a surrogate mother to Mimi: Paru.

At the age of 62, Paru was a tiny woman standing at 160 centimeters and one could assume to weigh about 100 pounds (she refuses to disclose her exact weight). Though her outer appearance depicts that of a frail old lady, it only falsifies her true nature: an exuberant woman with the vitality to continue living and a hidden spirit suggesting that she is capable of more than she looks. Paru was gentle, kind, caring, but also stern and proper. Never short of giving advice and sharing words of wisdom, Paru is accustomed to treat all friends of the Tachikawas as family.

"Surprise Mimi," her father meagerly began, "I went to get Paru-san from the airport before getting dinner. She's here to stay."

Mimi remained still and agape, unable to fully comprehend the presence of Paru and hearing her father simultaneously. "Is that true Paru-san? You're going to be staying with us?"

"Your father is absolutely right Mimi; I am here to stay. Now, am I to beg my Mimi to give this old woman a hug?"

Mimi rushed to her side and enveloped Paru in a tight embrace, slight tears trickling down her cheek. "I've missed you so much Paru-san... I'm so glad you're here and still look the same."

Gently patting the back of Mimi's trembling body, she reassured that everything will okay, that everything would be the same as if they were still in New York. She pulled away, keeping her comforting hands on Mimi's shoulders and looked into the young girl's cinnamon eyes and smiled. "My dear, was I not the one who said I would return?"

"Yes you did say that," Mimi responded meekly, slowly accepting the realization of her situation. Paru-san was there in the flesh, in front of her, sparkling emerald eyes and a beautiful aging face. She was dressed in the similar green house dress that Mimi always recognized her in when doing domestic work, her shoulder length red hair was topped with an all too familiar pink beret designed to look like the aerial view of a flower, her finger nails still polished in a lavender glaze, and her aroma reminded anyone of lilies and springtime.

"And did I not say I would return in a month's time?"

"Yes again."

"Now my dear girl, please return my dear Mimi who is full of smiles and cheerfulness that surpasses any sweeten treats."

Mimi did as she was told and attempted her best cheek to cheek smile. Perhaps forced, but still a genuine feeling of happiness.

"May we eat now? I have gone far too long without food," the only man in the house called form the dining table. Plates and utensils were already set up and the food served in trays indicating the time for dinner.

"Kesiuke, if you do not have patience you will be forced to clean the dishes." Mimi giggled at Paru's threat for they both knew of his hatred of dish washing.

"No, anything but that!" he played along and pulled three chairs out from under the table.

Mimi took a seat opposite of her father while Paru fetched cups and beverages. "I presume water will be the best choice for beverage. I do not see tea bags or other liquids besides the coffee mix."

"Water is fine."

"I shall have to go shopping tomorrow," Paru mentioned as she brought a tray of cups and a water pitcher.

Keisuke turned to Mimi and waited for Paru to serve him the Chinese takeout. "So Mimi, how was your first day? Were there cute boys? Mean girls? Lots of homework?"

The brunette caught her father's gaze and her mouth opened, unable to stop until she finished recollecting the events of her day, although she did chose to not mention her and Yamato's umbrella walk.

...

It was 8:00 the next morning and Mimi had arrived early—although not as early as yesterday, she thought thirty minutes prior to school starting was a reasonable time to be on campus. Clad in the green school uniform, she carried Yamato's umbrella in one hand and hummed a tune while walking towards her locker.

"The weatherman didn't forecast rain today," a feminine voice called from behind and Mimi turned to recognize the female student from yesterday.

"Sora-san, good morning!" A smile appeared on Mimi's face.

"Good morning Mimi, please just call me Sora and it appears our lockers are pretty close to each other."

"It does so indeed, mines A-39. Yours?"

"A-31. Say Mimi, you're physical appearance reminds me of a young girl I once knew back in elementary school. Did you perhaps attend a Japanese school before moving to New York?"

Recognition dawned Mimi's face. "Yes I did! When I was in the early elementary grade, I used to attend an all girls private school."

"I thought so!" Sora exclaimed excitedly, "I used to too. I'm not sure if you remember, but we were in the same class for a year. It was way back, but I brought a picture just in case." She pulled an old black and white laminated photo from her bag and presented it forward to Mimi who stood there in surprise.

"That's me!" Mimi cried happily as she pointed to herself: a young girl standing towards the center with long hair and smiling profusely.

"I figured, you look just the same, just more mature. And this one is me," Sora pointed to herself: a short haired girl on the far left smiling at the camera. "I was never good at smiling then, and even now it feels like I'm still forcing it."

"Regardless, you're still beautiful Sora," Mimi returned the photo and felt a warm sensation overcome her. Was it because Mimi knew yet another person in Odaiba she could call a friend? "So it seems we already knew each other?"

"It appears that way. I was thinking… you should come find me during lunch and eat with us. We usually eat outside, but since there was a commotion yesterday, Taichi had to play hero and got involved so we ate inside instead. By the way, we saw you in there as well, do you normally do that?"

Mimi struggled a smile, "Yeah it was pretty stupid of me, but I have a zero tolerance policy against bullying. But I'm glad Taichi came and broke off the fight otherwise, I fear that Okoru may have done something worse to me or Toshi."

The way Mimi had mentioned Taichi, Sora stiffened. Believing that Mimi implied Taichi came and appeared before her as her savior, Sora felt a quick tinge of bitter jealousy, "What is your relationship with Taichi?"

"Taichi? I don't have any relationship with him other than him being very kind to me yesterday," Mimi's cheek reddened. "He and Koushiro were the first students on campus to make me feel so welcomed."

Sora remained silent.

Mimi then caught on and gasped, "I'm sorry Sora! If you and Taichi are in a relationship, I didn't mean to look like a flirt!"

"Wh-what? No, Taichi and I aren't in a relationship!" Sora's face instantly brightened and she turned away, too embarrassed that her actions expressed the obvious.

The younger female's brow raised and she clapped in subtle excitement. Mimi leaned forward and spoke just loud enough for the two of them to hear, "My first secret with a friend here! I promise I won't tell him."

"Mimi!"

Mimi couldn't help but giggle and offer the flushing girl a wink.

"Okay… please, don't tell."

"My lips are sealed."

Sighing, Sora retreated from Mimi and ran her fingers through her shoulder length auburn hair. "I need to get going, but I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Of course, now that I have a girlfriend!"

Sora couldn't help but laugh, a genuine one. "You sure do make friends fast. But, I'm glad that there will be another girl in the group." She turned away and walked toward the stairs leading to the second floor.

...

School had ended and Mimi patiently waited in front of the campus. Rocking on the heels of her shoes, Mimi had not yet given Yamato his umbrella. She was planning on giving it to him during the lunch break, but Sora, Taichi and Koushiro insisted that he was not going to be there due to band practice. It was quite interesting though, to find that Yamato was in rookie rock band and Mimi was keen on attending a performance if she could get the information out of him. After all, she did have some knowledge in instruments and singing.

Her reverie was interrupted when she recognized the blonde person she was waiting for, but apparently, he didn't seem to notice her.

"Yamato!"

His head snapped towards the direction the voice was coming from. When he recognized the young brunette walking towards him, he couldn't help but offer a small smile, a gesture he rarely even does. "Hi there."

"Greeings!" Her voice was chipper and high pitched.

"Were you waiting for me?" His initial smile turned into a cocky smirk, thinking that she had a crush on him, not that he mined.

"I was so I can return this to you," she raised the black umbrella to him, "Again, I'm truly grateful that you offered your umbrella. I just hope that you didn't catch a cold from walking in the rain yesterday."

Yamato frowned when he realized that she only waited for him because of his umbrella. Feeling rather disappointed, he took his umbrella from her. Hoping to receive some sort of mutual attachment, he was curious to see if she was interested in him as well, whether it be platonic or not. "I don't suppose you want me to walk you half way again do you?"

Mimi smiled, but shook her head, "I'm sorry, I've already made plans to meet a friend."

"Oh…" Yup, he was rejected, she obviously had no interest in him.

"How about tomorrow? I did enjoy your company even though you did mock me for tripping."

Tomorrow? And she did admit she liked being around him. "Wait a second, I didn't mock you."

"But you did laugh didn't you?"

Yamato's mouth remained closed, she did have a point.

She laughed and began to retreat backwards. "Sora and the others told me you were in a band practice during lunch which was why you didn't show up. Was that true?"

He lifted his head with an amuse curiosity with one brow arched up."Yeah I was actually. Are you interested in hearing my band play?"

"Sure, I love music! I play piano and I did sing in my junior high's concert choir."

"You don't say," Yamato replied disbelieving. Here stood a young and beautiful girl with said talents in both instrumental and vocal capability—she sounded too good to be true.

"What? You don't believe me?"

Yamato chose to ignore the proposed question, "Well, if you're around for the summer, you'll definitely see my band perform."

Tapping her chin with an index finger, she glanced at him in a playful manner, "I guess I'll have to wait till then huh? Anyhow, I should get going. Thanks again for the umbrella Yamato." Mimi smiled again and bowed acutely before walking off towards Ai-Mart convenience store.

He frowned upon watching her leave. "Strange girl."

...

The front entrance was an automatic sliding door and made a "ding" sound when fully opened. Mimi casually walked inside and began searching for a purple haired figure. The person at the checkout stand was an older female with similar lavender hair, but too old to be her. The cashier and Mimi smiled at each other before Mimi walked further inside.

"Mimi-chan? Is that you?!"

The shrilling voice was easily recognizable and Mimi turned to find the person she came to see. An instant smiled plagued her expression and Mimi quickly walked towards her. "Miyako-chan!"

Always one to idolize Mimi since childhood, Miyako bear-hugged the skinny brunette. "Mimi, I'm so glad you're finally here in Odaiba! Took you long enough to find me."

"Sorry, I've been busy trying to get familiar with the city." Mimi was released from Miyako's embrace to find two strangers staring at them in confusion. One was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a female school uniform—perhaps she was attending the junior high school nearby. Next to her was a young blond haired, blue eyed boy, possibly the same age as the girl, adoring the male counterpart uniform of the girl's. Strangely enough, his complexion reminded Mimi a lot of Yamato Ishida. _Are they brothers?_

"Sorry, where are my manners," Miyako began the introduction, "Mimi, these two are very good friends of mine from Odaiba Preparatory High School. The boy is Takaishi, Takeru and the girl beside him is Yagami, Hikari."

Mimi grinned and reached out to shake their hands, introducing herself in the process. _The boy definitely strikes a resemblance to Yamato, but he's not an Ishida. Yagami though… where have I heard that before? Of course!_

"Yagami?"

"Yes?" the young girl responded, innocently unaware as to why Mimi had felt the need to shout her surname.

"Yagami… I have a friend in school named Yagami, Taichi. Are you somehow related to him?"

The young girl giggled, "Of course, that idiot is my older brother."

"If you know Taichi, then you must know my—" Takeru began but was interrupted by the sound coming from his pocket. He reached for it, a cell phone, and grimaced when the caller ID displayed his mother's name. "Sorry, but I need to get home. It was nice meeting you Mimi-san."

"Same here Takeru-kun."

He smiled, "I'll see you later Miyako. Hikari, do you want to head home together?"

Hikari nodded and said her farewell to Miyako and Mimi as she and Takeru exited the convenience store.

"They're involved in after school clubs so they just got out not too long ago."

"They seem like very nice kids."

"Yeah they sure are. Takeru's a very generous guy and Hikari is very patient. They're the perfect couple…" Miyako ended the statement with a sigh.

Mimi side-glanced her friend, "Are they?"

"No, but it's so obvious they like each other. Those two are just too afraid to admit their feelings."

"Still a hopeless romantic Miyako-chan?"

"Learned it from you!"

The two girls giggled.

"Oh my gosh Mimi, there's something I have to show you!" Miyako grabbed Mimi's arm and pulled her to a shelf full of CDs. "There's this one band you have to listen to! Their voices are so dreamy!"

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Is it a Korean boy band? You're always going on about them in our text messages."

"Surprisingly no, they're a Japanese band so no dancing, just instruments and singing." She reached for a blue CD case with an insignia of a wolf's head on the front cover. Below the emblem read the band's name: Teenage Wolves. Interesting symbol and name, but the color and overall design of the cover was such a bore for Mimi.

"What makes them so great?"

Miyako nearly choked on her saliva, "Okay, I'm going to let you slide on that one because you're still new around here, but Teenage Wolves are becoming such a popular band among the teenagers here. They're slowly rising on the charts and my god, the main singer has a voice of an angel!"

"That's a little obsessive Miyako, even for you." She took the CD and examined the track list. "What's the name of the main singer?"

"Matt," Miyako dramatically emphasized.

"Matt? Just Matt?"

"Yeah, none of the member's actual name have been released. They're all going by their stage names for now. Rumor has it they're all students at Odaiba High School. Aren't you excited Mimi-chan?"

"Not really," Mimi felt herself losing interest in the rumor. "Have they performed live yet?"

"As of now? No, but it is confirmed that they are having a live concert in Ariake Coliseum early this summer."

"Really? I think I'll buy one then. I know someone who's playing guitar for a band; he might like this group and maybe he can find some inspiration."

Arms stretched forward and hands wide opened, Miyako's inner saleswoman broke through. "Great! That'll be ¥1500! Thank you for your business Mimi!"

...

A/N: Next chapter, we will see more Yamato and Mimi interaction, as well as some Taichi and Sora angst! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting. Take care!


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics_: Character's thoughts

...

**Chapter 4: My (Best) Friends**

...

**[Taichi]**

"This is it… This is it… Tell her how you feel," A young man quietly but sternly motivated himself. He was determined that today was that day, the day where he will finally conjure the courage to confess to her. He and she have been friends no, best friends since they could barely walk. Okay, maybe he was over-exaggerating, but the point is Yagami Taichi has known Takenouchi Sora since they were children. She had always been his best friend and he was never afraid to admit this, so why is that he always loses the courage to confess his feelings for her?

These feelings of Taichi's, they were more than that of an amiable relationship shared between two people. To him, the feelings he had for Sora and the relationship he wanted with her were more than that of platonic. He was sure of it, and after proposing a hypothetical scenario (where he did not mention himself) to his mother, she had said Taichi was in love. Of course, the young man was flustered, yet he couldn't help but feel at ease knowing that his feelings for her were true. He had dropped hints for her—walking Sora home if their practice ended at the same time, brushing their bare arms together in class and at lunch, attending and cheering for Sora at her tennis games, planning "hang outs" with just her on the weekends—hoping she would realize his true intentions, but the girl responded to it all as acts of close companionship. Taichi was disappointed and gradually became more desperate. He had to tell her now!

Before school had started that day, Taichi hesitantly approached Sora from behind. His hands were shoved into the uniform's slacks, right hand fiddling with a small accessory held within and left hand clutched in a tight fist. Today started like any other. He and her met at the corner of Koto-ku street and together, the pair walked to school idly chatting of dinner and homework. When able, he would steal quick glimpses of her; her shoulder length auburn hair bouncing and swaying with each step, her smile, and although she said it never felt natural, he always thought it was genuine and beautiful. She wore the school's uniform as any diligent student would, but it displayed her athletic figure so well—he always did admire Sora's athleticism, it rivaled and complimented his own.

"Sora?" he called, halting as soon as they passed the front gate.

"Yes?" the oblivious girl turned around, pivoting with the front tip of her shoes. She could see his intense face staring off into space and spoke to break him of his thoughts. "Was there something you want to tell me?"

"Uh yeah," Taichi shook his head and scratched his left temple, "Can you meet me in front of the gym after school before practice? There's something I need to ask you before the end of the day."

"Sure, if it's important I can always arrive a little late to practice."

Those words reassured him and he felt the inside of his stomach flutter while his heart constricted with pleasure. He smiled, that goofy smile of his.

And like all other times when he displayed that smile, Sora would grin as well, it was just too infectious.

"Do you wanna get breakfast? I think today they're serving green onion okonomiyaki today!" Taichi made a motion in which he licked his upper lip and rubbed his hands together.

"What about Yamato?"

"Remember last time we made plans to eat breakfast together? He barely managed to get to campus on time and we had skip breakfast."

Sora chuckled, "Yeah, Yamato's not a morning person huh? I guess we'll see him during lunch."

...

Lunch time came sooner than Taichi had expected and he found that the closer the hours neared the end of school, the more anxious he became concerning the confession. And here he was standing next to Sora, alone, again. They had gotten the school lunch and decided that morning it'd be best to eat outside and enjoy the chilly weather. But where was Yamato again? The two had missed him during breakfast and Taichi saw him in homeroom, but did not speak to him—his mind too occupied with Sora.

"Did Yamato come to school today?" Sora's inquiring question was filled with worry and anticipation. She looked around the campus and over Taichi's shoulder for their blond friend only to find he was nowhere in sight. To Taichi, she looked borderline antsy, but why?

"Yeah he did, I saw him during homeroom, but y'know since we have our elective period before lunch, I was unable to tell him where to meet."

Sora remained silent and continued to search, her eyes darting from student to student.

"Are you okay Sora? You seem a little… I don't know, jumpy?"

"Me, jumpy? Of course I'm okay, I'm just worried. He usually informs us if he can't meet us for lunch so I don't see why would be any different. And," she paused, which only fueled the confused boy with more concern, "There's something I have to tell him." Her eyes darted sideways, avoiding Taichi's and reaching to pull her fringe behind one ear.

Taichi's body grew weak when he saw Sora's worried expression—he never could resist the temptation to touch Sora when she appeared helpless and playing with her hair, but he had to resist, at least for now. "In the music room? He's been practicing the guitar more frequently and I've seen him with those guys carrying instruments; maybe he really is starting a band."

"Yeah… that makes sense."

"Sora?"

Sora's eyes turned towards Taichi and their gazes kept. What used to be mahogany apprehensive orbs, now a flicker of willpower. "Taichi, I have to go and it can't wait any longer now that I have the courage."

"What's the matter Sora, you're starting to freak me out," Taichi called, placing his right hand over her left shoulder and offered a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, but we're still meeting before practice right?"

Taichi instantly smiled, "Of course! Can I come with you though?"

"I'd prefer to be alone, if you don't mind."

Shaking his head, Taichi released her shoulder and offered a good luck to whatever it was that she was doing. She smiled one last time and disappeared into the school leaving him feeling confused but hopeful, worried but certain, lonely however still lovestruck. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the accessory he was hiding from her. Just seeing it, no matter how small or simple it was, Sora will value its sentiment—that he was sure without a doubt.

…

The final bell rang breaking Taichi of his reveries. Instead of feeling relieved or eager to rush like most students right now, he was overwhelmed with anxiety yet again. It was now or never and he stalked out of the classroom with his hands in fists, eyes narrowed, and body forward. However, before he actually left the room, he rose from his desk and caught Yamato staring at him. When it occurred that Taichi was staring back, the blond friend turned away and gathered his belongings. If it had not been for the constant reminder to meet Sora right now, he would've talked to Yamato and asked him his whereabouts during lunch. _Whatever, that can wait._

Passing numerous students along the way to the gym, he ignored their questioning stares and snide comments regarding his determined appearance. However resolve broke when it occurred to him that he had forgotten his soccer cleats in his locker. He had been so intent on arriving at the gym before Sora that he had forgotten to retrieve them for practice after confessing to him.

_Ugh, dumbass, _Taichi scolded mentally but continued regardless; he would just simply have to run back and get them after their conversation. And with haste and disregard for his cleats, Taichi had definitely arrived before Sora. When he stopped before the gym's entrance, he reached into his pocket and gripped the small accessory in his right hand firmly enough that it didn't break. After a few short seconds, Taichi unfolded his hand and openly stared at the cyan hair clip. The clasp was the brightest of blue and when put on Sora's auburn hair, it will obviously stand out. Where the clip snapped, there intricately placed was an indigo flower with five petals and a yellow center and within that center was an orange crystal sphere.

"Hey Taichi, what do you have there?" a feminine voice he recognized and he quickly closed his hands to avoid her from seeing it just yet.

"Uh just a small item I got for someone…" He decided that right before he confessed, he'd present her the hair clip and go from there.

"Hmmm," Sora affirmed but smiled at Taichi, a grin to grin kind of smile.

_She's obviously more relaxed and happier than earlier_, he noted when presented that smile—he always knew that smile meant Sora had some good news to share. "Sora!" he shouted so loudly that it was unnecessary.

"Taichi!" she said at the same time as him, though her volume was less boisterous.

"Huh?" it was an automatic response after all the years she's been calling his name.

"Sorry Taichi, I know you wanted to tell me something very important, but I have such wonderful news that my best friend needs to know about before anyone else!"

The endearment gave Taichi a goofy grin while the urgency for him to know made his limbs weak. "I can wait, you go first," he sloppily replied.

The ecstatic girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then slowly opened them and exhaled. "Yamato and I are dating!"

Taichi's heart constricted and skipped a beat forcing him into a stiff, straightened position. He withdrew oxygen but did not release it. The dark chocolate pupil of his eyes contracted into an unfathomable size while his face turned an odd pale color greatly contrasting his original bronze skin tone. It was as if time had frozen and he would have perfectly fit the scene, but when his organs regained their innate functions, his heart attempted to return to its normal rhythmic beat, his breath finally escaped, his pupils dilated, and his veins slowly pumped blood back to his face restoring the familiar color.

"Taichi, are you okay?" her voice came out, concerned.

He blinked a couple of times and stared at her, still unable to speak (or rather finding words to say).

"Taichi, you're scaring me. Say something!"

But what could he have said? She unknowingly lacerated his feelings to which it felt like a knife being plummeted into his heart a thousand times. Thousands of stabs that she, Sora, was holding, being responsible for! It hurt too damn much after he worked himself up the entire day. Did she want him to congratulate them? To give her his approval of her new relationship? Because he didn't! No, right now he was feeling far too cynical to be nice and loving and caring and understanding. He felt void of happiness for them.

When Taichi had not responded the second time, Sora reached an arm to him but he pulled away. And in that instant reaction of his, she felt hurt, but her hurt was nothing compared to the boy across from her.

"That's great Sora," he began monotonously and his eyes focused on nothing in particular, "I… always thought you and Yamato… had a thing for each other." He lied and the wound deepened even more for having to say it. He just wanted to get away.

"Are you sure? I… I knew you were going to be speechless, but I didn't actually believe you would remain silent for so long."

Slowly recovering, Taichi tried to put on an emotional mask and convince her he was okay. "Sora, I'm good… I'm just speechless because I can't believe… you two would start dating now." It was such a terrible lie.

She was unaware of the fake reassurance and spoke with a shy smile, "Something about today just seemed like the right moment. Maybe the beginning of the new school trimester just gave me inspiration?"

Her attempt for a light-hearted response from Taichi was met again with his silence.

"Did you want to ask me that important question of yours now?" she jokingly mocked and raised a brow.

It couldn't keep going on like this for Taichi. She was still his "best friend"—though if he had to be honest, she and Yamato were more like peers right now—and their memories together still meant something to him even if she couldn't reciprocate his feelings. If he really did "love" her in that sense, he would let her go and build her newfound relationship with Yamato. He will still see them around the school, around each other's houses, around Odaiba, so he didn't want to make things awkward between the three of them. Taichi will get over it right?

"Never mind, it's not nearly as important as this! Come here you!" He opened his arms and embraced her before she could protest. "I've known you for so long and I have confidence that Yamato won't do anything to hurt you. You're maturing and I guess it's about time I do some growing up too."

Sora returned the embrace and smiled into his chest, "Thanks Taichi for not changing anything between us. I don't know what I would do if I lose you as a friend. And… don't grow up too much; I will always love that crazy brown-haired little kid I met so many years ago."

"Of course Sora," he pulled away, he had to. "I forgot my cleats in my locker and I need to get before practice starts. You should head to the tennis courts."

"Wanna walk home after school? Tennis practice might end early and I don't mind waiting."

"Nah, sorry, but I think practice will be like hell with the upcoming game. Go on ahead without me." He quickly turned around and walked away not caring for a response. He needed time to recollect his thoughts and absorb (or rather accept) the information. His hands shoved in his pockets and he realized something which pulled painfully on his heartstrings—the hair clip still remained with him.

…

The school hallways were desolate now. _Good_. He desperately needed all the time to himself he could get before practice began. And he remained lost in thoughts as he approached his locker, retrieved the damn cleats, and closed the metal flap that he didn't notice a figure approaching him from down the hallway.

"Taichi?"

_Not now._ "Sorry, Yamato, but I'm already late for practice as is. Maybe tomorrow?" He strode past him, not bothering to give his friend a look of acknowledgment.

"I take it that Sora already told you?" his voice was mostly calm and careful but could not hide the true emotion hidden of his question: concern.

Taichi instantly stilled while his free hand formed a hard fist, but just as abruptly as it came, his posture relax. Yamato however noticed. "Yeah, Sora told me about you two right before I had to come back for these," he jangled his cleats for emphasis.

No words as Yamato stare into Taichi's back however, the blond's gut told him that his best friend was hurting. He knew that once Taichi found out, he'd be waiting for the repercussions of their boyfriend/girlfriend status, but the silence was worse. Agonizingly worse—unbearable. _Why won't the idiot just yell me? Look at me! Punch me!_ Yamato's thoughts spiraled into never-ending questions and demands, pleading for some reaction. He had to know, he had to clear his conscious, whether or not Taichi had feelings for Sora. Yamato would be lying if he denied his attraction towards her. After all, she was the only female in his life whom cared deeply about him after he and his mom became estranged.

Silence reaped through the air and Taichi had enough, he began walking away.

"Taichi!" Yamato followed after him when he heard the soft taps of Taichi's shoes against the tiled floors. Readjusting his guitar case over his shoulder, the guitarist increased his speed and and gently grabbed the soccer player's shoulder when he was within an arm's reach. The two stopped.

"How long have you two been dating?" the broken boy did not turn back, his focus still towards the exit doors.

"Sora asked me today during lunch."

"She did?" the voice was barely audible. It pained him indefinitely knowing that she was the one to have asked because that meant she never saw him more than a best friend. If it had been Yamato asking, then maybe Taichi could have lived with the 'what if I had confessed my feelings to her and asked her to be my girlfriend first'. But no, she initiated the relationship with Yamato and Taichi will live with that fact.

"Taichi, I need to know… if you have feelings for Sora beyond a platonic relationship."

Yamato had said the wrong things and almost instantly, Taichi turned around grabbed his friend by his uniform's collar with both hands. Their eyes were in heated confrontation, the hall's emptiness encouraging a brawl, Taichi's fists forcing Yamato to raise his chin, the fires in the brown eyed boys envisioning the physical impact. Yes, Yamato was ready for the hit—he wanted this! This was their thing that only he and Taichi engaged in.

"Of course you dumbass, I've always had feelings for Sora! I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend today!" His pent up angered wanted him to yell those words and blame someone else for his misfortune, but honestly, at that moment, he was tired and pretty much over it.

"Taichi…"

"Alright, damn it. Sora and are nothing but friends… before we met you, before we began grade school, before I could even understand what the hell a friend was. She's my best friend Yamato, you're my best friend, and that will never change between us three. I'm just acting up because I'm jealous that she'll be spending more time with you than me now," he lied and it felt so horrible his throat burned from the deception, "That's it. I'm honest."

"Hey, you're my best man and you know that. I would never do anything to betray our friendship, let alone conspire with Sora."

"Yeah I know," said Taichi's voice, defeated and exasperated, "Thanks man, don't worry about me. I'm really glad you and Sora are finally dating. I know you'll treat her right, so I've got nothing to worry about," a momentary pause, "I've got practice, I'll catch ya later." He walked away and this time, to his relief, Yamato did not follow him. With each step, fragments of an illusive wall formed around his broken heart, weakened body and shattered soul. It was never his intention to react so negatively… so out of character of him towards his two best friends and their new relationship. Had they betrayed him? No, they didn't know of his true feelings so they were free of guilt.

There was no one to blame but himself; the real Taichi was not the man of courage when in the heat of a soccer match, he was weak, nervous, and always reluctant. He hid his true emotions by playing the goofball—everyone likes the class clown, and to a certain extent, he was naturally playful, friendly and humorous, it just wasn't his entirety. But, if it could convince his two friends that he indeed was happy for them, then he would continue playing the part. Teachers and coaches flatter him with skills of a "natural leader", but they only saw that side of him, not this vulnerable and fragile body walking about. He would have to suppress, and in time, forget the weaker half because if he could, then maybe he'd be able to accept Yamato and Sora's relationship whole-heartedly. And that he did.

However, from behind, electric blue eyes stared at the retreating figure's back, convinced but not entirely. If that friend of his was able to look at him, straight into the eye, man to man, and say he did not care for Sora as more than a friend, then Ishida Yamato did all that he could to appease this conflict of their friendship. He and Taichi will remain friends, even if Taichi withdraws from time to time, while he and Sora will begin a new romantic relationship. Still, the young blond knew that if their friendship faltered and began to shatter, he knew what he'd had to do keep them from drifting because their friendship meant more to him than a love triangle.

But that day saw Taichi's best practice, earning him his coaches never ending praise. That day saw the end of Taichi's love for Sora. That day brought a strain between his friendship with Yamato. That day Taichi began to question his courage. That day was one year and seven months ago.

…

**[Sora]**

The April air was warm and pleasant, providing a comforting breeze and a sweet fragrance to the students wishing to spend their lunch period outdoors. Grateful that their usual dining location was outside, underneath a momiji tree, Sora had arrived early and seated herself to a spot where the shade allowed a ray of luminescent sunlight penetrates the leaves.

Today she opted to bring her own lunch: seaweed and lightly salted onigiri, umeboshi (dried pickled plum), and grilled aji (mackerel). In a canister she always brought to school was filled with iced herbal tea. The contents of her lunch were very simple and Japanese-esque. She didn't mind though since Sora had a little appetite and she did acquire her mother's taste buds.

"Sora!" a feminine voice called, one in which she grew to enjoy hearing. The auburn female acknowledged Mimi's arrival and patted a patch of grass beside her. The arriving girl complied eagerly and brought forth her lunch after taking her place next to Sora. "What do you have there Sora? Japanese food?"

"Yup, want to try?"

"No thanks, I've prepared my own… or rather my nanny prepared it for me." From her lunch bag she pulled out two plastic containers and removed the lid: one to which Sora recognized as caeser salad while the other container had two sandwiches, thinly pressed. To Sora, it looked more fascinating than appetizing.

"What're those?" Sora asked pointing at the flattened sandwiches.

"You've never had these before?" Mimi brought one up while Sora shook her head, "It's Italian, and they're called paninis. You have to try these Sora! They're simply delicioso!" Mimi finished with a giggle.

Sora looked at her lunch and refused, "Maybe another time."

The two girls engaged in small chitchat in between bites when they heard male voices approaching. Yamato, Taichi, and Koushiro walked towards them with the school lunch trays in their hands, the three of them already involved within a conversation. When they arrived, Yamato took his spot, leaning on the momiji tree's trunk opposite of Sora and Mimi, Taichi sitting next to Mimi and Koushiro perpendicular off of Sora's right shoulder.

"Holy cow Mimi, what're you eating?" Taichi's eyes widened when he saw her foreign dish.

"They're paninis. I tried offering some to Sora, but she refused. Want some? I swear they're fantastic!"

Not one shy of accepting food regardless of the situation, Taichi nodded and offered Mimi his goofy grin. Instantly, Sora remembered that smile of his and wondered why he never beamed like that anymore. He used to do it all the time.

Mimi ripped a piece at the opposite end where she had not yet taken a bite from and placed it generously in his hand. "Savor it! Don't just shove it in your mouth!" But it was too late, the boy's hands operated like a conveyor belt and automatically had he stuffed his mouth with the entire piece of the sandwich.

"It's derishish Mimi!" he said while chewing.

"Don't talk and chew with your mouth open Taichi! I swear, you're just like child." Sora protested in fear of flying specs of food. Mimi quickly laughed before cutting her sandwich and offering pieces to Yamato and Koushiro. They took it and offered their gratitude. If Yamato enjoyed it, he did not express it, but Koushiro went as far as asking Mimi the recipe, but she had to confess she wasn't the one who made it.

A couple minutes later, Taichi stopped eating to huff one heavy sigh. No one paid him any attention for Sora and Mimi engaged in a conversation, Koushiro looked at his phone, and Yamato searched through his briefcase. Irritated at his friend's lack of response, Taichi groaned audibly.

"What's wrong Taichi?" Mimi turned away from Sora, followed by the stares of three others. Being that she sat closest to him, it was only natural that she was the first to respond.

"It's about Noriko-sensei's new assignment. I wasn't able to come up with a topic for the emerging American culture in Japan. I went to talk to her after class and she said for me to meet her after school today and try having some ideas by then. It was so embarrassing."

"What about now?"

"I thought about it, and this was the best I could come up with: football."

Yamato laughed boisterously from where he stood, Mimi sat there waiting for further explanation, while Sora and Koushiro ate with utter perplexity—these two were clearly clueless of what was going on.

"Why are you laughing Yamato, I'm serious here!" Taichi wailed, clearly frustrated by yet again his friends lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh I don't know Taichi, maybe it's that every report you write on has something to do with football?"

"Not always football!"

"If not football then food," Yamato had finished his splurge of laughter and chewed on the rice provided in the cafeteria's lunch.

"Whatever."

"You know I'm right."

Mimi decided it was best to interrupt. "Okay Taichi, there's nothing wrong with football, but how has American soccer influence Japanese's style?"

"Wait, you mean I have to research how American soccer has affected Japanese football?"

"Well yeah, that's the point of the research project. What did you think it was?"

Taichi rubbed the back of his neck and offered Mimi his signature grin—to which Sora noted while observing the two's conversation. Clearly embarrassed he muttered, "I thought all we had to do was research an American culture and write about it."

Yamato chuckled this time.

"What're you laughing at this time?" Taichi's head shot at Yamato's amused expression.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Oh yeah? Well, tell me what you're researching since my lack of one seems to humor you."

"American music in mainstream Japanese media market," Yamato smugly replied.

Taichi gaped and turned to Mimi. "Tell me that won't work!"

"I'm not sensei, but it meets the requirement."

"Okay, what're you doing then?"

"Uh… American cuisine in Japan. You know, like fast food chains such as McDonalds and Pizza Hut."

"I'm hopeless," he responded with slumped shoulders and a fallen head, staring at his food.

"You're not hopeless. Here, we'll help you find a topic," she turned to the three other and pleaded, "You'll help him won't you guys?"

Koushiro nodded, Yamato shrugged his shoulder, and Sora was about to respond when Taichi interrupted.

"Y'know Mimi, my offer still stands."

Turning her attention back to him, "What offer?"

"Be my private tutor," his childish grin reappeared and his eyebrows wiggling at her.

"Absolutely not! Don't have the patience for children like you."

"Oh c'mon, you can scream at me if you want to! I don't mind, I learn better that way."

Preparing herself for a witty comeback, Mimi opened her mouth but stopped when Sora abruptly stood up. "You okay there Sora?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I'm going to throw away my unfinished food and then the bathroom to wash my hands."

"Want me to go? I can't stand being the only girl here."

Sora lightly laughed, "No it's okay. You guys should help Taichi come up with a topic for the project. I won't be long for too long." She began to walk backwards and when no one seemed to stop her, she turned around and walked away, exhaling a constrained breath in relief. She needed to get away from their conversation and to think.

Yamato however knew the true reason for her sudden desire to leave and sighed.

_What exactly was Taichi's and Mimi's relationship? They seem to be very close even though it's only been three days, but then again… those two are naturally friendly people._ Sora shook her head. Carefully looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, she forced a smile, kept it in place and examined it. _It feels forced… unlike Mimi's. _Then she remembered something and the thought of it made her stomach drop into imaginary pits. _That smile of his… that adorable grin which always made me smile naturally. I haven't seen it in so long… since Yamato and I first started dating. But that was nearly two years ago, and he assured me nothing would change between the three of us._ Sora shook her head again in frustration, believing the action would remove her of her doubts, but it was futile. _Yesterday and today, Taichi seems to be a lot happier during lunch time. But Mimi knows I like him… Maybe it's too early to assume anything, but I need to talk to her._

…

**[Mimi & Yamato]**

The school day ended and students were rushing out. Places they needed to go whether it be after school programs, clubs, socials, or simply home, it was relatively quiet and empty as Mimi stepped outside. Just as she expected, Yamato was nowhere to be seen and she'd have to wait.

While waiting, Mimi searched through knapsack and felt the CD case pressed on against her journals—a simple act to make sure she did not forget it. But as she waited and stared into nothingness, her mind began recounting her initial thoughts of Yamato. _Why am I standing here waiting for him? I thought you said you he was a Casanova?_ But the fact that he offered his umbrella to her, when he barely knew her, and walked her halfway home gifted her with a smile. _ Maybe his actions truly were sincere…_ Feeling disgusted at herself for passing judgments against Yamato before getting to know him properly, Mimi focused on his more positive traits: his piercing electric blue eyes, his beautiful facial features, his heartfelt laughter (even if she was the reason for that), his childish muttering, his calmness, his voice, his talents with a guitar.

"Hi there."

His voice brought her back to focus and she peered at him, wide eyed. "Hey, about time!"

"Sorry, band practice."

Mimi smiled, he'll definitely like her little present for him. "Trouble with your group already?"

He shook his head, "No, just setting up dates for band rehearsals. It's going to be a busy weekend." He began walking towards the campus gates and Mimi followed at his side.

"You've got other things to do this weekend?"

"No, but with the amount of practice I'll be spending, it'd be nice to hang out with friends." He smiled towards the end.

"Aren't your bandmates your friends? Go out with them!"

The blond chuckled at her simplicity, "I'd rather not… If I'm going to be spending the weekend morning and afternoon with them, why would I want to see them during the night?"

"To build a stronger relationship?"

"Eh, that's convincing, but I'll pass. I think I might do something with my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, a younger one. He's a spitting image of me," he proudly proclaimed.

"So two Ishidas huh? Your parents must their hands full!"

At the mention of his parents, Yamato's nerves were overwhelmed with anger and his body twinged. It didn't go unnoticed as Mimi instigated concerned words.

"Yamato? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I said anything carelessly. If they're a sensitive subject to talk about… I won't ask." She looked down when she finished.

"Don't worry about it," his voice was harsh and unconvincing, and he continued walking; passing Mimi without a glance.

She recovered as he was a couple feet ahead and rushed towards his side. She didn't blame herself for his actions, how could she know, and decided it'd be best to give him space and to regain composure. But when they continued walking in silence for five minutes, Mimi's aggravation won against her patience. "Yamato?"

"Hmmm?" he didn't turn to look at her.

She was clearly annoyed. Why was she tolerating this? If he didn't want to talk to her, then what was the point in walking together? But still, she bought that damn CD for ¥1500 and it holds sentimental purposes. "I, uh, actually have something for you."

This time he stopped to look at her. One brow raised he thought to himself how convenient it was her to offer something when he was brooding. She went straight into her knapsack and pulled forth a familiar blue CD case. He recognized it once he saw the image of a wolf on the cover. His CD case!

"Ta-daa!" she presented it to him with arms fully extended forward.

"What's this for?" He remained still, not taking the case and continued staring at her.

"Inspiration!" Her mouth curved up from cheek to cheek and her eyes twinkled at him.

"Inspiration?"

"Inspiration indeed!"

"What do you mean by inspiration?"

"Inspiration is inspiration duh! What more can it mean? But if you're still clueless, then I bought it for you! My friend recommended it to me, saying all the teens are in love with them and what now, so I thought that if you listen to their music, then you might find motivation to write lyrics or compose rhythm."

This was a first time. Releasing a CD case under a pseudo name and receiving a copy from a friend. His first copy of his first release. He smiled unconsciously—moved and touched by her efforts to support him—and placed his hands over the CD and her open hands. "I don't want it," gentle his voice was as he declined.

Mimi instantly felt hurt by his rejection. "You don't want it?" she barely managed to say, pain obvious with each word.

He recognized her expression and instantly took the CD case from her. "No no, not that! I'm actually very touched that you would go out of your way to do this for me, but I already have a copy of it."

"Oh."

"Hey, can I give you a present?"

Mimi raised her eyes to him skeptically, "Sure…"

With the CD case still in his hand, Yamato held it in front her. Her eyes staring at it intently, confused to say the least.

"Yamato… do you think this is funny?"

"Not at all," he grinned, knowing she was getting more frustrated and confounded, "You did say you have some knowledge in music right?"

"Yeah," she was even more lost. _Where is he going with this?_

"Take it," he placed the CD case in the palm of her hands before continuing, "I want to know what you think of songs; of the track list I mean. I want to know which one was your favorite song and which one was your least favorite. Maybe we might have similarities in music taste. Trust me, this will mean a lot more to me than you just handing it to me."

"I wasn't just handing it to you."

"You know what I mean."

She sighed, "Fine…"

"What? You don't want to listen to their music?" He was strangely hurt by that prospect, "It's not that bad I swear!"

"It's not that," she giggled. "The design of the CD case is so unappealing."

He smiled, baring his teeth, "What's that suppose to mean? I think it's kind of cool. The wolf looks bad ass, the words of the band has a wicked font, and the blue is cool and calm."

"I can't be seen with this," she waved the CD case carelessly in front of him, "I don't want to look like all the other fangirls."

"Okay, now you're just teasing."

She laughed once more causing Yamato to stare at her intently, loss within her captivating happiness. "I'll listen to it tonight Yamato, and tomorrow after school I'll tell you what I think of it."

"So we're making this a habit of ours? Walking together after school?"

She stopped and pondered at her own words. "I mean I don't mind if you don't."

"Nope, it's nice walking with someone."

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow? I have to do this annoying homework that my friend assigned me where I have to listen to music and share my thoughts about it with him." She walked passed in an effort to look busy and rushed.

He was grinning again, more so than usual, and this time, rushed to walk by her side—a new friend.

…

**A/N:** So I've gained a new perspective as a writer. I have this story that I want to share, but have been writing it for the wrong reasons. Let's just say that the insight will slightly change how approach the writing process. Longer chapter than usual. In this chapter, there was a lot to absorb and many questions!

Next chapter: Sora confronts Mimi (sorta-ish) and more fluffy moments. Perhaps a day at the mall? Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, follwing! Motivation at its finest.


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics_: Character's thoughts

**: Text message

…

**Chapter 5: (Mis)Communication**

…

**[Sora]**

The auburn haired teenager stood by her locker patiently as she waited for the girl she wanted—no, needed—to talk to. Yesterday's event in which Taichi and Mimi openly flirted in public periodically plagued her thoughts. She just couldn't let it go. Didn't Mimi figure out herself that she, Sora, liked him, Taichi? Or had Sora foolishly believed in Mimi and now the new girl was going to play the seductress and take him away?

_Curse these teenage hormones,_ Sora reprimanded herself, annoyed with how much she had been thinking about the two. It wasn't like her to get involved with other people's business, but when she began to develop unrequited feelings for Taichi, emotions in her gut became a tiny bit (okay maybe not tiny) possessive of him. He doesn't know she feels this way about him, but that's what Sora was trying to confess since the new school year started.

"I like you," Sora muttered quietly to no one in particular. She had been practicing what to say to him when, or if, the time came. Still, she never got past the "I like you" part in her declaration. It was difficult to express love when she didn't hear the term often by her parents. Her mother was a traditional ikebana artist in Odaiba while her father taught Anthropology in Kyoto at the city's university. Though her parents didn't live together, they were not divorced and Sora always had to explain the situation to inquiring peers; having to do so annoyed her most of time. Maybe that's why she was so drawn to Yamato… his parents were divorced and he understood what it was like to live with one parent and not the other.

She sighed, recalling the time she and Yamato dated. Did she ask him to be boyfriend and girlfriend because he understood her so well or did she ask him because she wanted to be more than friends with him? Whatever it was, they mutually agreed it was best to remain as close friends. Still, had they inadvertently affected Taichi somehow? Becoming slightly more frustrated, Sora lightly banged her head against her locker repetitiously before a voice called out to her.

"You okay Sora?"

Just the person she was waiting for! "Mimi, yeah! Of course I'm okay," she paused to laugh before continuing, "I was waiting for you actually."

"Let me know if hitting your head solves anything," Mimi's voice chimed in playfully and then giggled in pursuit.

"Right… anyways Mimi, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Mimi walked to her locker and opened it to deposit a few items. She turned to Sora, who remained a few feet away at her respective locker, and smiled with interest. "Shoot," she imitated a pistol with her right fingers.

Sora's face instantly became perplexed at the notion.

The gun bearing girl recognized the confusion and made an effort to explain: "Sorry, it's an American slang. Shoot just means go ahead and talk."

"That's a rather odd notion," Sora commented, unable to comprehend how shooting and talking relates, "But I want to talk to you about Taichi."

"Of course, what about him? He's rather rambunctious isn't he?"

"Yeah, he certainly is," Sora's response came out in an almost wistful state.

The brunette however instantly caught the tone and strode towards Sora. With a tiny twinkle in her eye and now beaming, Mimi was enticed to encourage Sora to continue the matter—especially when romance was involved. "Sora do tell what's on your mind!"

Sora stiffened and averted her eyes away from Mimi's. "Well, yesterday… you and Taichi…"

"Yes, what about Taichi and I?"

"You two were flirting," Sora's words were barely audible as she approached the end.

"We were what?" Mimi leaned closer to Sora.

"Flirting." Again another whisper, a very silent whisper passable to be mute.

Mimi retreated and shook her head. "Sora, you're whispering and I'm sorry I can read your mind."

A deep breath, "Flirting!"

Mimi took further steps backward and stared at Sora with wide eyes, unable to believe what she just heard. And right after Sora alleged Mimi of doing so, the accusing teen combusted into a cherry tomato of a blush and stared at her now interesting loafers.

"We were not, and I repeat NOT flirting!"

Sora remained quiet and unable to meet Mimi's gaze. Kami, she felt pathetic.

"Sora, I know you like Taichi… and even though I haven't been here for even a week, I really like you. You're the first, and still the only, female student to invite me to eat lunch with," Mimi placed a hand on Sora's shoulder before playfully adding, "I would never break the bond of sisterhood!"

Sora finally lifted her head to Mimi and offered a weak smile. "I'm sorry Mimi."

"Don't apologize Sora, I guess I should be more aware of how I respond to Taichi; it's just that Taichi and I—"

"Are both very sociable people?" Sora finished Mimi's sentence for she knew it all too well. She didn't want to admit it, but their personalities meshed well together. "I'm not usually this pathetic, trust me I'm not, but I just can't help but feel confused when it comes to my feelings and Taichi."

"It's okay Sora, we're all prisoners of love."

"Love?" Sora brows gave Mimi a quizzical look to which the younger teen laughed nervously.

"Well maybe not love… yet, but you really like him don't you?"

Sora nodded, "But what if Taichi doesn't like me more than a friend?"

"Well, you won't know unless you confront him!"

"Mimi," Sora released an exhausted sigh. Mimi didn't know about her and Yamato and how that might have affected Taichi. "It's not that simple. You see, when we were first years—"

The first bell rang indicating students had ten minutes left before the second bell. And any students who weren't in class by the second bell, well let's just say they had to serve detention; "an excruciating punishment" was what Mimi was warned.

"You were saying Sora?"

"Forget it, we should head to class. You're on the third floor right?" Sora began walking towards the stairs ascending upwards.

As they walked side by side, Mimi was intent to hear more about Sora's confession. "When are you going to ask Taichi?"

"I don't know," Sora barely managed to respond, "Don't say it so loud!"

"Oh right sorry," and they walked in silence again, but Mimi was undeterred. "Sora, you want to hang out this weekend? Maybe you and I can do more of this girls' talk. I'll give you pointers on how to ask Taichi out!"

"Mimi, really, I'm okay… I don't need 'pointers', I've asked a guy out before."

"You have? Well, why are you scared of asking Taichi then?"

"It's different this time," Sora's voice went low again, "But girls' hang out sounds really tempting. I'll be free this Saturday after four, how about it?"

Mimi's face perked and spoke a mile a minute, "Yes, totally! But can I request the mall? I've never been to Palette Town before, and I'm dying to go there! I hear it's really fun with dozens of stores, cafes, and even a—"

"Okay Mimi, sure, we'll go to Palette Town," Sora chuckled lightly, "Do you have a car?"

"I'm afraid not."

"That's fine, we'll have to take the Yurikamome train line then. I'll meet you at the station around 4:30? If anything, we can always call or text each other our exact location."

The thought of hanging out at the mall, shopping and going with a new friend excited Mimi even more. She was so ecstatic about the planned trip she unnecessarily shouted "yes" which prompted Sora to roll her eyes in amusement.

…

**[Mimi & Yamato]**

The sound of a familiar laughter erupted, "I'm just glad Noriko-sensei allowed Taichi to write a report on American films in the Japanese market. The poor guy was practically dying while waiting for Noriko-sensei to return his paper."

The young man attempted to regain composure from an earlier comment regarding Taichi.

"Leave it to Koushiro to come up with such a fast and simple solution when we were trying so hard to think of a topic."

"I wasn't even trying to help yesterday," he defended himself.

"And that makes you a proud friend?"

He opened his mouth for a retort, but shut it soon afterwards.

"Anyhow, I did your assigned homework!" She tugged the sleeves of his blazer.

The accompanying boy gave her a curious look.

She pulled out the blue CD case from yesterday to which he immediately recognized. "I really like title track of the album," Mimi beamed as she stared at her copy of Teenage Wolves: The First Album. "It's an upbeat pop rock song and it just makes me feel happy!"

Yamato nodded his head proudly. Hands thrust in the uniform's slacks, his posture straighten displaying his tall figure, and chin higher than usual; obviously he was proud of what she just said. That song was a feel good song—an anthem if he could boast. After all, he did write the lyrics himself, while the band and he composed the background music together.

"But I also enjoy the ballad version just as much. The melody is so romantic, and whereas 'Sunrise' makes me want to dance, 'Sunset' is soothing and I can't help but close my eyes and feel as if there are no troubles in life." Mimi smiled softly to herself.

"Yeah, 'Sunset' is my favorite ballad in the album." Yamato gazed at the sky and wondered to himself what colors he would see painted above if he went out during sunset. He had been indoors during the evenings for so long that he forgot how beautiful the sky would look like during that time. Before he had signed a contract with Digital World Entertainment (D.W. Entertainment), he was just like any other teenager: a laidback life, close friends to socialize with on the weekends and minimal responsibilities that didn't demanded too much of his time. The past few months since he and Sora broke up, he had refused to get into another relationship; it was for the best and all he really needed were his close friends, his brother, and his tousan. But all that would change when his band decided to get serious and go on a national market, which was promoting in Japan.

"Yamato?"

"What? Did you say something?" his head snapped out of his reveries.

"I said," Mimi began with a teasing attitude, "Isn't it clever how the band uses opposite times of the day to express love."

"Yeah..." There it was, that word. It was easy to sing about it, but Yamato all but felt comfortable to talk about that particular emotion, no less than to a girl.

"It's wonderful isn't it?"

"What? That love can be expressed in more than one way?"

Mimi chuckled, "Well that too, but I was referring to something else. Regardless of what the time of day is, love is an overwhelming emotion that is there when you wake up, there with you throughout the day, and still present when you go to bed! It's forever, just like the number of days we live. Isn't that just the most romantic gesture for these two songs to symbolize?"

He was speechless; in fact he didn't think of it that way at all. Never saw it from that perspective. "Yeah… you seem to have a point."

"I can imagine the lyricist being madly in love," Mimi added, voice and mind in a dreamy state.

Oh the irony. "Maybe not…" Yamato chuckled while shaking his head.

"Aw, come on Yamato, don't be a buzzkill."

"What? I'm not! I'm just simply one who doesn't… believe in love—"

Mimi's head snapped at him, "You don't believe in love?"

"—easily."

She couldn't help but frown. "Why not?"

He refused to meet her gaze and remained silent as they continued to walk. Mimi caught the hint and he was sulking again; it was delicate subject—for him at least. So instead, she tried to persuade him why it would be a wonderful feeling for one to experience.

"Love is such a beautiful emotion!"

"How so?" his voice, void of emotion, caused Mimi to wince subtly.

"It's a sensation much better felt than explained, but love—"

"Typical," Yamato curtly interrupted.

"Well, if you you're so intent on being a pessimist maybe it's best if you don't believe in love!" Mimi was beginning to feel annoyed by his lack of enthusiasm. How had their discussion of the Teenage Wolves track list end up in a quarrel about love? Yet somehow, her sudden declaration had hurt Yamato somewhere in his chest which he refused to believe was his heart.

Exasperated, Yamato ran his free hand through his golden locks. In an attempt to veer their conversation elsewhere, he spoke before he could comprehend what he just said. "What's your ideal boyfriend?" He blushed wildly and continued to look ahead. _Idiot! Why would you ask her that?_

"Why would you care? With all that negativity, you'll probably just make fun of me."

Yup, Yamato definitely pissed her off. He sighed, unable to find words to answer her question. So instead he apologized for upsetting her. However, Mimi couldn't resist the urge to share what her ideal boyfriend would be like—he did ask after all. If there was anything in a person that Mimi found herself attracted to, friends or boyfriend, then it would be selflessness. She'd always considered herself a philanthropic type of person (most of the time) so it would be fair that they'd share that characteristic.

"But since you're so eager to know," she began.

"Now wait a minute, I wasn't…"

"My ideal boyfriend would have to be chivalrous and able to make me laugh. I want to be able to tease him comfortably and he'd tease me back. He'd take care of me when I'm sick and coddle me when I'm feeling miserable. But most importantly, he would have to be an altruistic type of guy." She paused to smile at the thought. "He'd do nice things for people without expecting anything in return and it would give him pleasure simply because he did a good deed. Physical appearance wise, it'd be nice if he had a sense of style, but you can't have them all can you?"

Yamato muffled an amuse sound through his throat. "Aren't you quite the hopeless romantic? Being so comfortable with love and already imagining your prince charming."

"Well you did ask."

"I didn't think you'd go in depth on how he would treat you."

It was Mimi's turn to blush, which she tried to hide from him. "What about you? Do you have an ideal girlfriend?"

He paused to think. Had he? Did he ever? "Nope. Not my style."

"After all I just said and that's it? You're so boring," she pouted.

The boy laughed, a simple and genuine one. He didn't feel bad for the way he approached the subject or how responded. In fact, he actually found himself surprised that he wasn't annoyed by her easy approach on "love". _She probably has the perfect family: a protective father and doting mother_, he pondered as he made a quick glance at her. Love doesn't come easily to everyone and fortunately he wasn't one to delude himself of such fantasies—or is that unfortunate?

"I'm assuming you had the perfect boyfriend back in New York?"

She stiffened, "Well, actually no… he goes to school in Shinagawa."

"Spill it," he teased, suddenly interested in the topic.

"I'd rather not. It's embarrassing."

"Aw, come on Mimi, don't be a buzzkill," Yamato mocked her tone and choice of words. "It's not like I'll ever meet the guy."

"Don't push it Yamato," she warned but he hardly found her soprano pitch intimidating, even if she had deepened it.

"Okay new subject," the blond teen threw his hands in the air indicating he'd surrender, "So… you have plans for the weekend?"

And like a moth drawn to a flame, she engaged in topic without hesitation. "As a matter of fact I do!"

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes! I'm going to Palette Town with Sora on Saturday! I'm so excited I can't wait for tomorrow to be over."

"With Sora?" Yamato pondered on the thought of Sora and Mimi and eventually brought Taichi into the picture. He had an eerie feeling that a love debacle was about to happen if she and Sora got too close.

"Apparently, it turns out that Sora and I were in an all girls' school during one of our primary years. Can't remember which grade exactly, but she even had a class photo of us and it was so cute!"

"Oh that's right. Sora went to an all girls' school for a year. So you lived in Japan before you moved to New York."

Mimi turned to Yamato to see if he was looking at her—he was—and nodded. "I was born in Odaiba, but I moved to New York when I was 11."

"Interesting," Yamato wanted to ask why she moved, but went against it because he didn't want to pry at the moment, "How are you and Sora getting to Palette Town? I take that you have a car since Sora doesn't."

"Well actually no… I don't have a car. We'll be taking the Yu… Yurika… Yurikomano train line," Mimi struggled to recall the exact name of the train and she felt utterly hopeless.

Yamato grimaced and was close almost went for a face palm. "It's the Yurikamome train."

"Ah! Of course, that one! It's a little difficult trying to remember the street names and the public transportation lines."

"Do you know how to get there?" He was skeptical that she did, in fact he already knew she didn't.

"No," Yup, he was right, "But I can ask my father or my nanny or I'll text Sora."

"Why don't you just ask your parents or your nanny to take you and Sora there?"

"My father has a business trip this Saturday and my nanny has retired from driving."

Yamato released a long sigh, "I'll take you and Sora. I'm going to finish band practice by… what time are you two going?"

"Yamato, we're fine! Sora and I can take the train."

"What time?" he repeated more sternly.

"Yamato, while I appreciate the gesture, this was supposed to be our girl time."

He was unyielding, why he was pushing so hard to drive them, he didn't know. "I'll take you two there and when you're both done, I'll drive you and Sora back home."

"We were planning to go at four," she was defeated, but she didn't feel bothered by Yamato's persistence. Truth be told, she felt uncomfortable with public transportation; she gets lost easily and her father had repeatedly warned her she was too trusting.

"I'll try to get out by 3:30. Give me your phone number." He reached for his phone while Mimi felt completely… well she didn't know what to feel. She was grateful that Yamato was willing to drive, but this was the first time a boy has ever asked her for number so abruptly.

"Um… it's," she gave him her phone number as he muttered something about texting her and for her to save him as a contact. She didn't respond after that.

"Well, I guess I have plans for the weekend now." The corners of his lips subtly curved up.

"You don't feel burdened by it? I'm sure your band would like to practice longer."

"Nope, and screw the band! We've been seeing each so much, I'm getting sick of their faces," he was complaining now, but there was still an undertone of bantering.

"I thought you were planning to spend time with your brother?"

"Nah, he's got plans already. Apparently his social life is better than mines."

Mimi chose not to reply, instead she smiled; it was an envious and sad smile. Having no siblings, she would never understand that special bond.

"So you'll text Sora that I'm taking you two this Saturday?" Yamato looked at her for confirmation; she nodded without looking at him. "Will you text me your address?"

This time however, she quickly turned to face him with an incredulous look. _How bold is this guy? Asking for my phone number and my address!_

"What? Would you prefer I pick you up at the halfway corner? I'm sure it'll look appropriate."

She groaned ever so lightly and agreed to text him her address. Shouldn't they have reached the halfway point by now?

…

**[Takeru & Yamato]**

"I'm home," Yamato called with little enthusiasm as he stepped into the apartment complex. No one was expected to be home by the time he arrived, but Takeru should arrive shortly since his after school involvements ended around this time. Removing his loafers and stepping into the hallway with them in his hands, he walked towards his room. Passing a closet on his right, the kitchen on his left, then the joint dining room/living room, he turned right into another hallway where the master bedroom was the first door on the right; on the left side of the walkway was Takeru's room, the bathroom and finally his room—the last door.

His room was pretty simple (not that he really cared); there was a desk to the right, closest to the door, a bed in the far right corner of the room, a black guitar tubular in-between his bed and desk and a walk-in closet at the left corner, parallel to his bed. There were no pictures of his family, himself, or his friends. The walls of his room were bare, cream-yellow and Yamato especially liked to close the blinds so the colors would submerge into a darker hues.

"I'm home!" Takeru's voice shouted from the door with more enthusiasm than previously attempted. Yamato laid his briefcase on the bed, his guitar on the tubular and his loafers in the closet before walking towards the living where the younger blond would most likely be on the couch watching basketball.

"Hey Teeks."

"I hate it when you call me that," Takeru replied without shifting his attention from the television.

Yamato chuckled. "Who's playing?"

"Toyota Alvark and Hitachi SunRockers."

"Who's in the lead?"

"Toyota Alvark."

"How was school?" Yamato teasingly asked.

Takeru turned around and stared at Yamato suspiciously. "Since when did you start asking me about school?"

"What? I can't ask my favorite brother how his day was?"

"I'm your only brother," Takeru deadpanned.

"Which makes you an automatic favorite!"

Takeru rolled his eyes and averted his attention back on the game. "Make dinner Yamato, I'm hungry."

"Now why would I do that?"

Takeru was monotone, "Because I'm your favorite brother and you're taking care of me."

Yamato laughed and walked towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and stared at the back of Takeru's head through the kitchen pass. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine."

"Kake soba?"

The channel went into a commercial and Takeru approached the kitchen to look at Yamato from the other side of the pass. He leaned into the room and watched as Yamato pulled out various ingredients. "Can you poach an egg in mine?"

"Sure."

"Need help?"

"You can wash and cut the scallions while I boil the water and prepare the noodles."

"Will do," the younger boy complied and made way into the kitchen to stand alongside the older one. It was a narrow but snug kitchen that could fit three, maybe four, people. Yamato was on the left side, boiling the water over the stove oven while Takeru prepped the scallions and other vegetables over a cutting board on the counters bordering the right wall. He shifted his location so he was able to peer into the living room to watch the game.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure, what do we have?"

"Water, tea, Coca-Cola…"

"I'll have water."

"More Coke for me."

"Oh Yamato, I just remembered something! I need to go to the Yagami's this Saturday."

"Saturday? But I have band practice. You know that."

"Yeah I know, that's why I told HIkari I'd be there around five."

"Isn't that a little late?" Yamato walked to the pot of boiling water and carefully deposited the noodles.

"Hikari preferred meeting later. She has dance practice in the afternoon."

"She dances?"

"Ballet," Takeru frowned, "I thought I told you this?"

"Must've forgotten, but Takeru, I'm busy all day on Saturday."

Takeru shifted so that he was able to look at Yamato, who was busy stirring the pot of hot soba noodles to meet his gaze. "But yesterday you said you had no plans after practice. That's why I told Hikari I'd meet her at five."

"What about Nancy?"

Takeru flinched at the name, "She doesn't return till Sunday, did you forget that too?"

"Damn," Yamato cursed under his breath.

"I heard that."

Yamato groaned. "Can Hikari come here?"

"Her mother won't allow it because mom's not here."

"Oh is it now? Yagami-san is afraid you and innocent little Hikari are going to do some big kid stuff?" Yamato looked over his shoulder.

Takeru's face burnt bright red and turned away from Yamato. "Shut up aniki! I told you, Hikari and I are just friends!"

Yamato snickered wickedly—he was having too much fun teasing his little brother, especially when it came to Hikari. "Are you sure? You've been hanging out with her a lot more than a usual friend would."

"Can you take me or can you not? What made you have plans all of a sudden?" Takeru hurriedly attempted to cease his brother's bantering.

"That's none of your business."

Somehow, the situation suddenly reversed and Takeru took the opportunity to tease Yamato. "Oh really, do you have date with a girl? Is that why you can't take me?"

"No, it's not a date."

"Oh so you admit you're going to see a girl after band practice?"

"Shit."

Takeru mocked Yamato's wicked laugh. "How about we make a truce? If you take me, I won't tell mom you left me in the apartment all by myself. But, if you don't, I'll tell mom you left a poor helpless Takeru at home alone the entire Saturday."

"Shut up Takeru, you're old enough to take care of yourself."

"But that's not what mom thinks!"

Yamato heaved a loud groan, "Fine! I'll take you to the Yagamis! Just don't tell Hikari I'm going out with anybody."

"Why?" Takeru handed Yamato the sliced vegetables and raw fish cake.

"If you tell Hikari, she'll tell Taichi and Taichi will annoy me to no end and might even try to follow me on Saturday." Yamato poured the vegetables and fish cake into the pot.

"But I thought you said it's not a date."

"It's not!" Yamato was quick to affirm the status of his outing.

"Whatever you say aniki. Whatever you say." Takeru walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room.

When Takeru was out of vision, Yamato grabbed his phone from his front pockets and began a text message for Mimi: *Hi Mimi, it's Yamato. I might be a little late this Saturday… have to send my little brother to his girlfriend's place.* Yamato pressed the "send" button and grinned at his ill-attempt to get back at Takeru.

It wasn't even a minute before Mimi replied, much to Yamato's surprise and deniable interest. *Hi Yamato. I really don't want to bother you, it's fine. Sora and I can take the train to Palette Town.*

He frowned and immediately responded, ignoring the boiling pot and its contents. *I'm more bothered that I have to take my brother. It's cool, so stop trying to get out of it. I'll take you and Sora.*

He sent it before realizing he forgot to ask her her address. *So, uh… about your address?*

He received another text message, only this wasn't what he expected—at all! *I miss you!* He continued staring at the message with narrowed eyes and couldn't stop the smirk on his lips. _She misses me?_

Then another text message from Mimi, *Ohmagawd, please ignore that text message. It was meant for someone else. I'm so embarrassed... My address is…*

The grin on his face quickly soured and he frowned with… disappointment? Still, he couldn't help but respond.

…

**[Mimi]**

"I'm home Paru-san!"

"Welcome back my dear," Paru-san replied from the kitchen, "Are you hungry? I will allow you a taste of dessert for your convenience until dinner."

"What have you prepared?" Mimi questioned, removing her knapsack and flats at the doorway.

"Choux à la crème," the nanny answers proudly.

"Cream puffs?" Mimi rushed to Paru-san and looked at her with wide sparkling eyes. She interlocked her fingers together and placed her laced hands underneath her chin.

Paru-san laughed with humor and presented Mimi a plate of three cream puffs. "Take these and go to your room. Do your assignments and when dinner is ready, I will get you."

Mimi nodded without uttering a word while imagining the sweet's delightful taste.

"Do not tell your father that you were able to have three before dinner. He will most likely throw a fit."

The teen giggled and ascended the stairs with her belongings and cream puffs. When she arrived inside her room, Mimi immediately changed out of her uniform into something more comfortable. Satisfied, she picked one cream puff and slowly bit into it; saccharine and vanilla instantly graced her tongue and it was heaven! Have no self-restraint over these delicate spheres, she finished the first one and proceeded onto the next one. This time however, hoping to heighten her sense of taste, she closed her eyes and bit into it ever so slowly. She giggled afterwards, feeling ridiculous—pretending to eat like models do: slowly and sensationally. _I'll have to do this one day in front of–_

Mimi's phone alerted indicating a new text message. _Probably Yamato asking for my address. _She finished the second cream puff, wiped her fingers with tissue and reached to read the message.

*Hi Mimi, it's Yamato. I might be a little late this Saturday… have to send my little brother to his girlfriend's place.*

She smiled. _Yamato's little brother has a girlfriend? That's cute! He could do well with one too._ Or maybe it was a nice way of telling her she's being a burden and he can't take them.

*Hi Yamato. I really don't want to bother you, it's fine. Sora and I can take the train to Palette Town.*

*I'm more bothered that I have to take my brother. It's cool, so stop trying to get out of it. I'll take you and Sora.*

Reassured, Mimi was about to reply when her phone received yet another text message however, this one was from a different person. A person who set her heart racing and pounding rapidly. She ignored Yamato for the time being and read the new text.

*Hey Mimi, I miss you.*

Blushing and excited, Mimi sent her reply. *Isha-kun!*

Another text message from Yamato, * So, uh… about your address?*

Mimi instantly replied, eagerly responding to Isha-kun that she forgot to switch messages, *I miss you!* When her phone's screen displayed "Successfully sent message to Ishida Yamato", Mimi froze. She panicked out of embarrassment and texted back with fidgeted fingers: *Ohmagawd, please ignore that text message. It was meant for someone else. I'm so embarrassed... My address is…*

The blushing brunette jumped onto her bed and burrowed her face into her pillows. _Please let me die, this is too humiliating!_ She went on hoping that Yamato wouldn't allow it to faze him and that he'd responded, "It's alright," (like a true gentlemen) but of course he didn't. She received another text message from him.

*It hasn't even been an hour and you're already missing me? I'm glad to know I'm on your mind. Maybe I'll come visit you right now? [smirk]*

She moaned, "Jerk!"

…

Kake soba = Hot soba noodles with scallions and fish cakes (yum, fish cakes)

Sunrise/Sunset = Ayumi Hamasaki's Sunrise/Sunset [Love is All] - 2009 (If you're into Japanese music, PM me some recommendations. I could use them in my story]

**A/N:** Don't you just hate it when you mix your text messages with the wrong person? And, who exactly is "Isha-kun"? Thanks again for those reading, reviewing, favoriting, follwing!

Also, if you have an account and chose to reply, please log in so I can properly thank you in a gratitude-filled message. NN, if you are reading this, your words have touched me right in the heart, thank you.

Next chapter: The mall of course and the blooming of a suspicious flower: drama!


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics_: Character's thoughts

"_Italics_": Singing

...

**Chapter 6: Talk To Me**

...

**[Mimi & Yamato]**

Saturday.

"And then Paru-san said, 'Eating too much unhealthy food will eventually accumulate inside your young and beautiful body; you will die'. Since then I've stopped eating fast food all together. It's the reason I'm doing my report on American fast food chains."

Yamato was laughing uncontrollably from the driver's seat. He simply asked if her nanny was okay with him driving her to the mall, but she strayed off tangent and talked about various recollections of her and her nanny. The current memory she was sharing was of her being a new American citizen in New York and only wanting to eat McDonalds and Taco Bell for a month. "And you were 11 when this all happened?"

"Yes… I was so scared, I was new in the States and she made it sound so convincing. Ever since then, I've adopted this life style."

"Mimi, you are one crazy girl you know that? Naïve, gullible and crazy."

Mimi giggled. "Can't say I regret it, but that doesn't mean I shy away from junk food."

Yamato's laugh began fade, but he still emitted a chuckle. "Who can resist junk food? There's something for everyone! By the way, since we're on the subject of food, did you eat already?" He took a quick glance at her. She was sitting with her back straight against the passenger seat, legs bent at the knee and hands placed over her lap.

"No," she sheepishly admitted, "Paru-san and I skipped breakfast because we were helping my father look for his folders. And we were going to have a continental lunch, but she remembered accepting an invitation to join one of our neighbors for afternoon tea. She had asked me to go, but I refused."

"People still have afternoon tea time?"

Mimi laughed with mirth and exaggerated, "Yes and we debutantes enjoy baked cookies and saltine crackers while sipping out of teacups. We talk gaily and bask in the light under our sun hats."

"Really?" he wasn't sure if she was being honest or not, after all this wasn't his area of expertise.

She giggled and suddenly, he felt foolish. "No, it's a neighborhood safety meeting. Sounded really boring."

"Ah, right, you're such a tease. But are you hungry?"

"No, I was planning to eat with Sora at the food court anyway. I want to try one of their restaurants."

Feeling considerate and pity, he felt the need to buy her something to eat since she was most likely starving—she probably won't admit it. Coincidentally his favorite café was a few streets down from their current area. "You said Sora won't come out till four right?"

She turned to face him, "Yup."

"Okay, that'll give us 15 minutes."

"Hmm?"

"I wanna show this place. You didn't eat anything today right? And you're planning on eating dinner with Sora?"

"Yes but… I—"

"Great, we'll go to a café while we wait for Sora. It'll be very light; just to put some food in your system."

"Yamato really, I'm not hungry," Mimi tried to protest further, but conveniently, her stomach picked the perfect time to make that disgusting light gurgling noise. Embarrassed, Mimi wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked away.

"The lady doth protests too much," Yamato teased in English, or rather in his broken English.

Mimi snickered heartily, "You know Shakespeare?"

He shrugged, "Second year Intermediate English."

"Your English is broken," she stated as a matter-of-fact, "But it's cute."

Was that an insult or a compliment? Whatever it was meant to imply, Yamato smiled. He turned into the plaza leading to the café and drove towards the drive-through microphone so it was quicker to retrieve their orders.

"They have a drive-through?" Mimi asked in a mix of utter amazement, confusion, and excitement.

"Yeah, though it's barely used until lunch rush, they decided it'd be beneficial for people who are short on time. The café itself has a very nice setting and that's one of the many factors customers love going in there, besides the food of course."

"Is the food… safe?" She felt dumb for asking, but she barely ate out unless she was with Paru-san or her father.

"Of course it is. After hearing what your nanny said, I wouldn't bring you to a place where you'd die because the food is unhealthy," he chuckled at the thought, "I'll order you a parfait; they're one of the healthier items on the list."

They approached the microphone for Yamato to place the orders, but Mimi was getting restless in her seat.

"You okay Mimi? If you don't want anything, we can head straight to Sora."

Mimi shook her head in disagreement, "Can I place the order? I've never spoken into the microphones before…"

Yamato stopped the car and laughed—_she wasn't serious was she?_ He looked at her to see a frown gracing her face; he stopped laughing. _Yeah, she's definitely serious and probably embarrassed._ "Okay, that's fine. You can do the talking."

Mimi was nearly bouncing in her seat cheerfully. When they arrived at the microphone, the employee inside asked in a charming male voice: "Good afternoon patrons, welcome to Le Petit Coeur. How can I help you today?" And with the moment finally arriving, Mimi unfastened her seatbelt and unexpectedly climbed over Yamato. She leaned over his body; her hands resting on an unoccupied space of the seat next to his right leg while her knees, remaining on the edge of hers, propelled her forward. Flustered and fervently blushing, Yamato straightened himself and dropped his hands from the steering wheel so that Mimi's breast and bear arms weren't stroking his body as she moved—he could feel his friend beginning to react with how close Mimi was. And for the first time since he picked her up, he found his eyes lingering on her outfit and feminine body.

She was wearing a pink off the shoulder sundress; the color itself in a gradient from light pink at the top to a shade darker at the skirt. Her arms were bare and sported no accessory while her naked neck adorned a silver heart lock necklace. As his gaze trailed her back, dipping at the waist and raising at the buttocks, he swallowed a lump of saliva. Yet he continued, _Oh Kami help me_. Her thin, but shapely legs and feet were covered in a sheer white stocking and a pink ankle strap heel respectively. He began retreating further into the back of his seat and looked away. Despite his stiffened and awkward position, she excitedly spoke to the employee.

"Hi! I'd like to order one Numemon Parfait and…" she turned from the microphone to Yamato, "What did you want?"

He avoided looking at her, the blush evident on his face. "Two vanilla mochis."

She didn't notice the red, turning her attention back to the microphone, "And two vanilla mochis please!" As she spoke into the audio speaker, Yamato stole one last look—her long fawn tresses falling in loose waves over her back and shoulder. Yeah, he turned away when the sweet aroma of lilies and strawberries overwhelmed his nose.

"Your total comes up to ¥496. Please proceed to the window for a transaction."

"Thank you!" Mimi replied as the microphone died and giggled merrily, sitting back in her chair and pulling the seatbelt across her torso. She then retrieved her green hand bag, a "designer brand" she claimed when he first caught sight of it, and rummaged the contents for yen.

"It's okay Mimi, I'll pay for it."

Mimi stopped and looked at him, "Why Yamato, you're being quite the gentlemen today."

He charmed her with a smile.

"Maybe you should take me out more and treat me to all sorts of things."

"Hold it right there! I'm nobody's pushover."

"I tried," she laughed. "But let me pay next time."

"If you insist." They reached the window and Yamato's car slowly came to a halt.

"My lady," the employee greeted with an open smile, but was met with a stoic frown instead. "Excuse me sir, I had heard a female's voice through my head piece."

Mimi giggled and moved closer to the window, "Hi! That was me."

"Pardon me sir," he inclined his head apologetically and embarrassedly proceeded with the exchange. "Have a pleasant day."

Yamato handed Mimi her Numemon Parfait while keeping his mochis in the bag. "Not one word," he warned as Mimi looked at him with teasing glints in her eyes.

"But it was funny," she dipped her plastic spoon in the colorful parfait: green tea yogurt, lychee gelato, raspberries and grapes.

"No it wasn't, far from it actually."

She took a bite of her parfait and smiled, "There's that saying… oh yes, what goes around comes around."

"You're still holding that grudge because I laughed when you tripped?"

"Yup, and now it's gone." Another bite. "This is really good!"

"Knew you'd like it," a confident and satisfied smile.

"Can we listen to music?"

"Sure." He reached for the stereo and pressed the "on" button, allowing it to start up before asking what she wanted to listen to.

"Is there an American station?"

"They play English ones on this channel sometimes," he changed the channel till he reached the desired number which was currently playing a J-pop song. Yamato's left hand lingered on the volume keys when Mimi noticed the various rings decorating his fingers. They were of various styles, all masculine-looking but not one of them did Mimi find grotesque, ranging from simple silver metallic to ones with stones and others that had intricate designs. They were very alluring and for once, Mimi found herself interested in Yamato beyond his superficial good looks—why the rings? What do they mean? And without much self-restraint, she subtly began eying him:

The male companion beside her, dressed in a black short sleeve dress shirt, dark denim form-fitting jeans and brown moccasins, was focused on the road with a concentrated expression. Yet unlike her initial presumptions of him when she first gazed into to his cerulean-blue eyes, he wasn't the "bad boy" type at all—distant and withdrawn yes, but not the cold heartbreaker. Despite knowing him for only five days, she believed Yamato was no Casanova; he cherished friendship, even if harsh at times, but still dependable. However, what stuck out to her most was that he enjoyed teasing her so comfortably. Whereas Taichi was upfront and friendly, Yamato was the type to have trouble correlating his emotions with his actions. She smiled; he's just like a child, one who is afraid of admitting his emotions because of repercussions, yet he seemed to enjoy acting like one even if he didn't know it himself.

_Did he perhaps have a troubled childhood?_ _There was that one time he completely shut down when I mentioned his parents…_

The unaware blond turned to her when they were at a stoplight, but she quickly averted her eyes to his ringed fingers. "You have quite the collection there."

Yamato followed her gaze and realization dawned him. "Oh these?" he wriggled his fingers. "Yeah I like to wear them outside of school since dress code forbids them."

"May I?" Mimi asked considerately, placing the parfait in the cup holder and reaching for his fingers but stopped right before initiating contact.

"Sure," he removed his hands from the stereo and felt cold, soft, dainty hands gently touching his bare palm before trailing up his fingers. He began accelerating again but quickly looked at her before focusing on the road again. She was keenly observing his left digits with both of her hands on his: his pinky had one thick silver metallic ring; his ring finger was adorned with two—one glossy thin black band at the proximal phalanx and the other at the middle phalanx was a silver banded ring with the yang symbol. His middle finger had two as well: a dark blue hoop with silver studs at the bottom and a thin gold metallic ring at the top. Finally, the index finger had yet another thicker band which was silver with black indentions forming a wolf's head.

"They're beautiful," she said in a daze.

He smiled to himself, "You like them? Usually people think it's effeminate and odd. I've had many people tell me to 'em off, but I like them."

"I think they're… fascinating. Don't take them off." She was rotating some of them, still in a trance. "Do they have a story?"

"Some of them do. Some of them I wear because I like the look."

"I can probably guess which ones have a story. Do you mind sharing?"

This was a first for him. No one really paid attention to his rings, let alone ask him for his reasons with genuine interest. "Yeah, of course… the ring with the 'yang' symbol is one I share with my—"

The two were disrupted by an energetic voice bringing Mimi out of her stupor:

"Hey hey hey everyone, you are listening to 'The Best Music on the Planet': J-Wave! I'm Ongaku Dansei and I'll be your nabigētā from now till midnight. As always, I begin my shift with a megahit oldie, and I've got the songs for you listeners! With millions of record sold, I personally enjoy this American classic. Here's Frankie Valli's 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You'."

Mimi squealed to which Yamato raised one brow. "I love this song!" she enthusiastically defended. The instrumental background began to play slowly and seductively and Mimi sang along; her soprano voice matching the lyrics when the singer began.

"_You're just too good to be true / Can't take my eyes off of you._" Mimi pointed at Yamato with erected index fingers and quickly giggled.

"_You'd be like heaven to touch / I wanna hold you so much._" She poked Yamato's arm playfully and then cradled herself by wrapping her arms across her chest. "_At long last love has arrived / And I thank God I'm alive / You're just too good to be true / Can't take my eyes off of you._"

"_Pardon the way that I stare / There's nothing else to compare._" She fixed Yamato an intent look and shook her head. He laughed when seeing her from his peripheral vision.

"_The sight of you leaves me weak / There are no words left to speak / So if you feel like I feel._" Mimi began pointing at the driver again, this time with more gusto and exaggerated hand motions: wiggling her fingers sideways and repeatedly hooking and unhooking as if to draw him closer.

"_Please let me know that it's real / You're just too good to be true / Can't take my eyes off of you_." The girl placed her hands together and rested a cheek on the back of her left palm, swaying in motion. The music began to fasten and Mimi spoke over the music, "Here comes the chorus! It's the best part!"

Suddenly the singer sang with greater force and enthusiasm; as if he meant every word he was saying—a true confession, a heated declaration of love… just like one would in real life. One who puts their heart on their sleeves so everyone can see how true their emotion is.

"_I love you baby and if it's quite all right / I need you baby to warm the lonely nights / I love you baby, trust in me when I say._" Yamato glimpsed at Mimi who was now strangely still. Instead of doing gestures and moving about in her chair, she was simply singing along; her eyes lost in the distance, displaying both a somber and yearning expression. She then closed her eyes but continued singing the rest of the song, "_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray / Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay / And let me love you baby, let me love you._"

The song eventually finished and Mimi's head turned to look outside her window while simultaneously eating her parfait again. She sighed.

"Mimi?" He didn't know why he was calling her name; didn't know why he was disturbing her while she was deep in though.

"Hmm—?" She didn't turn away from the window and the city scenery.

"I… uh… never mind." He pulled into the campus parking lot and together they sat in silence. He finally began gnawing his two mochis, but Mimi was still looking out the window.

"Yamato…"

"Yeah?"

She finally turned and their eyes met instantly. "When I first mentioned your parents you—"

A sound interrupted Mimi and their eyes trailed to the source of the sound which happened to be Yamato's cell phone. He reached for it and read the caller ID: Yagami Taichi. _Oh shit!_

"Are you going to get that?" Mimi pointed to his black cell phone.

Yamato silenced it and ignored it. "Nah, no one important."

She frowned, "Okay…" The ringing stopped then began again.

_Damn Taichi!_ Yamato thought as he looked at the caller ID. "Sorry," he muttered lamely.

"You should get that. Do you want me to wait outside?" She was about to unbuckle her seatbelt when Yamato shook his head.

"It's alright, just Taichi. Let's see what the idiot wants."

Mimi chuckled.

"What's up?" Yamato responded nonchalantly. He rested the back of his head on the seat's headrest and looked at the car's roof.

Mimi then took the opportunity to send a text message to Sora: *Hey Sora, Yamato and I are in the parking lot. Let me know if you can't find us. [wink face]*

"Dude," Mimi could hear Taichi's boisterous voice through Yamato's receiving end, "What're you doing? Still in practice?"

"No, I'm out." It was quite strange yet amusing for Mimi to sit beside Yamato and listen to his voice, tone and volume which starkly contrasted with Taichi's.

"How come you didn't tell me? Where was the invite?"

"You're annoying and you wouldn't want to come."

Taichi barked out laughs, "Who're you with?"

_Damn, I should have silenced my phone_, Yamato turned to look at Mimi who was patiently smiling at him. If he said "no one" then she would get suspicious… and maybe offended, but if he said her name, then the nosy friend that Taichi was, would inquire why they're together. _Damn, there's no way out of this_. The troubled teenager eventually sighed and defeated he replied, "Mimi."

"MIMI?!" Taichi screamed over the phone.

Yamato moved his cell phone a few inches away from his ears, a common move for both of them, "Can you not talk so loud?"

"Right sorry, but why are you with Mimi? Are you two… dating?"

Yamato spluttered while Mimi blushed and turned away. "No! I'm just driving her and Sora to Palette Town."

"Oh… well can I come?" he sounded chipper again.

"No way man!"

"Why? What are you planning to do with them?"

"Nothing!" Yamato was quick to insist that he was in the platonic zone with both ladies.

"Then why can't I come? You want to be a third wheel?"

"I'm not planning on shopping with them; got my own things to take care of."

"Then let me join you! I finished soccer practice an hour early and I'm at home with nothing to do. Hikari and your brother are just talking about club activities and she threw a freaking slipper at me for trying to tease them. Please help me out, I'm sooo bored!" Taichi sounded like an overworked sea lion crying in misery which was hilarious to both teenagers in the car.

"Sorry man, I didn't plan on seeing you today." Yamato was being apathetic; he knew but he didn't care.

"Yamato, maybe we should get him. It might be… more fun?" Mimi interjected.

"Mimi!" Taichi called out to her, "Make Yamato say yes!"

"My answer remains no," the blond was monotone, "Goodbye Taichi."

"You owe me!" And with that, Yamato's interest was intently aware.

"What? Why?"

"Remember two weeks ago when you were in band practice and you claimed you were dying of hunger because you skipped breakfast and lunch?"

Mimi was interested too and leaned closer to Taichi's voice. Yamato noticed and retreated. "Sorry, I'm not following."

"Don't you dare play dumb Ishida! If you continue, I'll call Mimi myself and tell her about your first gig performance. I was your only friend there man, don't make me spread this like wildfire. You owe me!"

"Are you pointing at me?"

Taichi laughed, "Yeah… y'know me too well."

He rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"Don't change the subject. Either you and I hang out or I call Mimi. What do you think Mimi?" He shouted when directing the question at her.

"Your first gig?" Mimi's attention was to Yamato.

"I have a video of it too!" Taichi was adding fuel to the fire he just started.

Yamato then groaned and surrendered, "Okay fine! After we pickup Sora, we'll come to your place."

Taichi was grinning victoriously on the other—even if Yamato didn't see him physically, he knew… he just knew. "I'll drive myself buddy! Meet you three there in twenty minutes?"

"Okay, but later you have to take Takeru back to my place."

"More favors Ishida?"

"Taichi," Yamato was growling irritably now.

"Okay, I'll drop him off later… can't wait to see you guys!" Taichi hung up before he could say another word.

The distressed boy shoved the cell phone in his pocket and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I'm going to kill that guy when I see him."

"Might be sooner than you think… Sora's here," the brunette pointed out.

…

**[Mimi & Sora]**

Sora walked behind Mimi as the younger female rushed into one of the boutiques. The redhead was playing with her grey blazer jacket's waist belt, folding and unfolding it in front of her. She looked at Mimi and wondered if the brunette noticed how opposite they were—Sora would never wear a pink dress like that. Where Mimi took the feminine and graceful approach, she opted for a more casual and outdoorsy outfit. Underneath the jacket was a loose white blouse and black jean shorts; complete with black ankle boots and her shoulder length hair in a low ponytail.

She went to the opposite side of the tiny store and examined the accessories, particularly interested in hairpins at the moment. When her eyes stopped at a pin with a pink bird on it, she reached for it and began to examine: small, elegant, light and firm. _It'll hold my bangs perfectly._

"Are you finding everything okay?" A female retailer approached.

"Oh yes, I'd like to buy this," she held up the hairpin.

"Splendid choice miss, it will look lovely on your auburn hair. If I may, I have the perfect dress in mind to accentuate that pin."

"Oh, no… sorry I'm not really a dress person."

"But your legs are so toned and tan, surely I can find you a dress that will enhance their appeal."

Sora began to flush uncomfortably.

"My apologies miss, I get caught up in my work. If you are ready to purchase the hairpin, please follow me." The two moved towards the checkout counter where Sora paid for the item and quickly beelined towards Mimi.

"Mimi… haven't you seen enough dresses?" Sora approached as the brunette slid hangers across a rack. "I swear that's all you've been looking at this whole time."

Mimi didn't look away from the clothes before her, "It's spring time! And summer's approaching too. It'll be warmer so it's the best time to wear dresses. What do you think?" She pulled out a floral printed one.

_Ugh, Flowers!_ Sora's nose wrinkled up on its own.

"Not a fan of flowers?" She returned it with the others before moving to another rack of… dresses.

"My mother's an ikebana… I get tired of seeing flowers."

"Really?" Mimi turned to Sora with an intrigue front and noticed the bag, "What'd you buy? And that's awesome! I love flowers!"

Sora snorted, "A hairpin and it's not fun when you're forced to arrange them."

The other girl nodded, and then giggled, "So you know how to arrange flowers?"

"I'm not as good as my mom, but I've had enough experience to say I'm adequate."

"That's cool Sora, what a talent!"

"I'd much prefer tennis. I'm better at that."

"When's your next tennis match? I'd like to watch you play… if you're so talented."

Sora lightly laughed, "Next Thursday. Taichi always watches my game; Yamato does when he's able and Koushiro barely comes."

"Why?" Mimi pulled out another dress and turned it.

"He got hit once by the ball while putting away his laptop."

Mimi couldn't help but chuckle. "Koushiro's kind of cute… in the nerdy boy kind of way."

"Why Mimi, are you interested in Koushiro-kun?" Sora teased dotingly.

"Not in the sense you're implying," Mimi replied passively, "I like guys with a brain. I've been on dates with many boys with good looks but that's about it."

"Oh? Would've never guessed you were into that type of guys."

"I have an ideal type if you're interested," Mimi smiled playfully.

"You can save it for another time. And in case you were wondering, Koushiro's single and he's president of the Computer Club."

"Sora, I assure you I'm not looking at Koushiro as a potential boyfriend," Mimi looked away and blushed, "I already have my eyes set on someone."

"Who?"

"Quit being so nosy," Mimi moved towards the exit.

Sora followed closely behind, "It's what friends do. Share, gossip, tell each other secrets… wait, I thought this was supposed to be a girls' talk? We haven't done much talking, just shopping."

"Fine," the brunette sighed, "He's a senior of mines; two years to be exact. He's currently studying at Shinagawa University and he's my only childhood friend. Even when I moved to New York, he kept in touch."

"That's sweet Mimi. Taichi and I are childhood friends."

That didn't surprise Mimi. She had a feeling the two of them had known each other a long time, they even dressed alike: he was sporting a short sleeve red polo with an orange star on the left side of his chest, khaki shorts and orange and white converse shoes. He had sunglasses perched on the top of his head among the wild dark brown hair that seemed to have a life of its own. His body, like Sora, was fit due to the strenuous sport exercises and the exposed parts of skin were lean, muscular and tan.

She nodded, "Just like you and Taichi huh? I think it's fate then. Um, is there a store you wanted to visit? Palette Town is huge and so beautiful! I didn't expect it to have this many shops! What's this area called again?"

Huge was an understatement, the shopping district was incredible in size and content. Inspired by 18th century South Europe, the shopping mall was constructed to look like a pathway as if one was to walk through a town. Keeping up with the theme, the buildings were of a pastel color and lavishly lit even when the sun remained. There were balconies on top of the stores, arcs, grand fountains and hanging signs—it was spectacular! The mall featured hundred of shops: fashion boutiques, cafes and restaurants and outlets stores that Mimi could spend a whole day here.

"Venus Fort and can we meet up with the guys? We've been shopping for an hour and a half and I haven't eaten since noon. Practice burned all my calories."

"That sounds ideal, I'm getting hungry too. You call?"

"Sure, let me call… wait! Who should I call?"

Mimi offered a confused look. "Does it matter?" she questioned and then, "Oh! Taichi of course!"

"What about Yamato? Won't he feel left out?"

"It's got to be either one, just take the initiative and contact your lover boy." The younger girl winked.

Sora rolled her eyes and called Taichi.

"Hey Sora!" he picked up instantly, "You two done already?"

"Not quite, but we're hungry. You two want to meet us for dinner?"

"Sure! Hold on a sec." Sora could hear him informing Yamato about dinner plans and returned to his cell phone informing her that they both agreed. "Where do you two want to meet?"

Sora looked at Mimi and lowered her phone, "Any places in mind Mimi?"

"I don't know any restaurants here, but I'd prefer a nice and sanitary place. Any food is fine though, not craving at the moment."

She nodded and returned to Taichi, "Magurotonya Miuramisakiko?"

"Mochiron! We'll meet you two there in five minutes!" He hung up instantly and Sora all but laughed.

"What's that place?" Mimi asked.

"Sushi. You like sushi?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Awesome, it's this way," Sora began moving back the direction they came from before entering the boutique, "It's a conveyor belt sushi bar."

"Oh! Sounds fun!" Mimi called excitedly and followed her.

…

**[Mimi]**

"Oh c'mon Sora, share please!" Taichi tried picking at Sora's plate.

"Absolutely not! I told you not to eat yours ahead of us, but you did anyways. Now you have to watch us eat." Sora responded with a jovial grin.

Yamato drank his water while Mimi sipped her peach tea. The four had picked a booth to sit in with Taichi and Sora on the inside, opposite of each other, and Yamato and Mimi on the outside, beside their same-gendered friend. Sora had known ahead of time that Taichi would rush to his current spot because it was more accessible to the passing sushi (he made no restrained attempt, the guy practically ran into the booth).

"Please Sora!"

She shook her head, "Nope, you're going to have to wait. Get something else in the meantime, this is an all you can eat sushi right?"

"Yeah I know, but I really want the sea urchin gunkanmaki!"

"You can wait eight to ten minutes," Sora teased.

"Soraa!" his voice rose in pitch which caused Yamato to cringe and interpose the repartee.

"Taichi do not beg!"

"But Yamaatoo, I'm hungry for sea urchin," the male brunette then laughed.

"You can wait then."

"That's what I said," Sora supported Yamato.

"If you just give me one tiny piece Sora, I'll be quiet!" Taichi attempted a peace offering.

"Let me think while I eat this." Sora poked her chopsticks in the gunkanmaki.

"Hey! You'll finish that!"

Sora giggled.

"Sooraa!"

"Taichi!" Yamato called impatiently.

Mimi sat there in silence, observing the trio.

"What Yamato?" Taichi feigned a shock expression.

Yamato grumbled as he bit into his sushi.

"Are you saying something Yamato? I can't hear you."

"Taichi would you—" the blond began.

"Eww gross! Don't speak with your mouth open!" Taichi scolded in jest.

Yamato rolled his eyes and looked at the quiet brunette in front of him. "Are you annoyed?"

She shook her head and smiled with open lips, "This is entertaining; you three should start a comedy group."

"We totally should Yamato!"

"Oh Taichi," Sora called, somewhat and surprisingly seductive.

He turned his attention back to her and gaped, "Don't you dare!"

"What are you going to do about it?" She moved it closer to her mouth.

"I might have to reach over this table and use my chopstick ninja skills."

"I call bluff."

"What? Don't believe me?"

"Nope, not in the slightest."

"I've got mad soccer skills, can't deny that."

"Yeah you're right, but Yamato's obachan is better."

"Okay that was one time," Taichi protested.

"It was a pretty funny 'one time'," Yamato chuckled.

"I was seven then! I barely got into soccer," Taichi defended himself.

"And looked where confidence got you," Yamato scoffed.

"If I remember correctly, your pants—" the redhead started.

"Sora!" Taichi cried indignantly.

"Just reliving the good ol' days right Sora?"

"Exactly Yamato!"

The four had stopped eating and Taichi completely ignored the sea urchin sushi passing by. Mimi interlocked her fingers while tapping her index fingers together underneath the table as the three would most likely continue their bantering. She felt ignored and out of place with the current topic that was their childhood.

"Whatever, you two know I kick ass right now," Taichi snapped with haughty smile.

"But we were regaling about the past," Yamato deadpanned.

"Okay, I use to suck big time when I started, but Yamato need I remind you your first gig and Sora…"

Yamato stiffened while Sora raised a brow in curiosity.

Taichi continued, "Your tennis match with Nanoko."

Sora flushed and withdrew; Yamato now snickering. "You weren't even at the tennis game Yamato, don't laugh!"

"I know about it though," he replied coolly.

"You should've been there dude, red was all… well red!" Taichi expressed a goofy grin at the memory.

Sora felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach but Taichi continued with the teasing.

"Your mother had to come and bring you a new skirt. She was all mad too."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, still blushing.

"That was completely uncalled for," Yamato defended Sora with a hint of anger which Mimi noticed.

"What? That I mentioned her mother?" Taichi shot back.

"Yes Taichi," Sora spoke and Mimi could sense the tension rising, "You know how I feel about what my mother did that day."

"C'mon Sora—"

Yamato snapped, "Not everyone's mother is as supportive as yours Yagami."

Mimi sensed a shift in their banter into something bad—really bad.

However, Taichi didn't falter, "Oh grow up Ishida, quit sulking and looking down on everyone for what happened to your parents."

"Taichi stop," Sora warned then glanced at Yamato, "Yamato, don't."

Yamato ignored her, "How do you expect me to forget something like that? I was fucking eight when it happened."

_Of course Taichi and Sora would know what happened to his parents if they've been friends for that long_, Mimi assured herself and pondered whether or not she wanted to understand what exactly it was they were arguing about with regards to Yamato's parents. She decided it was best to not understand at the moment.

Suddenly Sora, Taichi, and Yamato were silent and neither three spoke nor look at each other; their eyes everywhere but the people around them. With an unsettling atmosphere, Mimi excused herself. "Um… excuse me, but I need to use the restroom."

No one replied, although Mimi had expected Sora to accompany her, but maybe the three needed to sort something out in her absence. Whatever they were going to do, Mimi felt a little hurt at the prospect—even more so when she realized no one apologized for causing such a disturbing scene.

She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, makeup and all, and stayed in there for about five minutes before returning to the booth. Hopefully, her friends had resolved their internal conflict; she was clearly out of their circle and for a brief moment, she wondered if Koushiro knew about the three of them behaving this way. Mimi sighed before reaching them and decided she wanted to go home.

The three were conversing again in hushed whispers which made Mimi smiled, at least they were talking.

Sora noticed her approaching with the boys' back to her; she returned Mimi's smile with her own smile. The boys stopped whispering and each offered their respective acknowledgement—Taichi avoided eye contact, scratched the back of his head and offered his goofy grin while Yamato met her gaze and attempted, but failed a smile.

Yamato was the first to speak, feeling the most responsible for overreacting. "Sorry I—"

"It's okay," Mimi hastily insisted. "Clearly something came up and—"

"Mimi?" a voice from the left called out to her.

The four teenagers turned their hands to the voice of the person. It was a tall male with shaggy navy blue hair that reached his neck. He was wearing a pair of black framed glasses, a dark green sweater, white scrub pants and matching sneakers. The stranger then waved at Mimi, ignoring the other three staring at him.

"Isha-kun?" Mimi found her voice.

Yamato turned his head back to Mimi so fast he could've heard a snap.

"Hey Mimi, long time no see," he walked towards her, "What're you doing here?"

Mimi then surprised them all by embracing Isha. He returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist despite holding one to-go box of sushi. She then pulled away, albeit slowly, and introduced the two parties. "Isha-kun, these are my high school friends. Ishida Yamato, Yagami Taichi, and Takenouchi Sora," she gestured at the person respectively, "Friends, this is a very dear person to me, Kido Isha."

Isha cleared his throat as if to clarify something. Mimi's eyes widened and blushed.

"Sorry, Isha-kun is a nickname. Please welcome Kido Jyou."

…

**[Yamato]**

Yamato didn't know who he was nor did he like the guy. He had no reason not to like him, but the blond didn't take any actions towards a buddy-buddy relationship either. Even if he wanted to, Mimi and Jyou were intently conversing; to interrupt would have been rude.

"I miss you!" He heard her say as they stepped out of the restaurant. The way she had said it made him feel uneasy. _Wait, was this the "someone else" she had meant that text message for on Thursday?_ And unexpectedly, his mood soured.

"I didn't expect to see you here Mimi. Funny isn't it," Jyou laughed.

Taichi approached Yamato who was now sitting on one of the nearby benches, "Hey dude, Sora and I are going to look at some sports equipment a couple of stores down. You want to come?"

He shook his head miserably, "Nah, I'll wait here with Mimi and her… friend."

Shrugging, the brunette and Sora walked off leaving Yamato with Mimi and… Jyou.

"I came back from volunteering at the hospital not too far from here. I joined this health club at the university and it's great practice and exposure!" Jyou exuded passion as he answered Mimi's question.

"I always knew you were going to be a family doctor! You never fail me," Mimi smiled.

Jyou embarrassingly waved his free hand in front of him, "Not yet Mimi, I still have years to go before I'm licensed."

Yamato cocked his head and looked at Jyou, observing the man. Sure he was older, but he seemed fragile. _Definitely can't fight… he's studying at a university to become a doctor? Didn't Mimi say she wanted a guy who'd take care and coddle her when she's sick? And a man who's generously helping others? So she was describing him?_ He then heard his name.

"Yamato?"

He blinked a couple of times; Mimi was standing right before him. "Uh… yeah?"

"Jyou's going to take me home. Is that all right?"

"He's what?" he stood up abruptly.

"Taking me home," she spaced each word.

Yamato felt a little hurt that she'd just leave them, but he couldn't blame her—especially with how he, Sora, and Taichi reacted earlier. "Are you sure?" He peered at Jyou who was looking through his phone.

"Of course! He's a childhood friend of mine and well… we have some catching up to do. It's been so long since we've last seen each other." She beamed, that one particular expression where both her eyes and lips smiled rendering him speechless… and blushing. He hated feeling this way—not in control.

He sighed, "If that's what you want, but text me when you're home alright? I was responsible for picking you up, and I want to make sure you at least get home."

Mimi furrowed her brows and pouted, "Okay dad."

Yamato didn't like the way that sounded, not at all. So he did what he does to Takeru whenever his brother was annoyed of him: he pushed her forehead with his right index fingers. She stumbled on the heels of her shoes and wobbled back and forth. He chuckled.

…

Mochiron = A very excited way of saying "of course". I was opting for "hell yeah", but I could not find the appropriate equivalent or translation.

**A/N**: Since I failed to update within a week, I decided to edit the chapter... which turned out much longer than I anticipated. Oh well, I like it and how many of you guessed the ideal boyfriend was Jyou?

Thanks again for those reading, reviewing, favoriting, following! I try to make an effort to personally contact and thank those who review, favorite and follow my story since it shows me who actually enjoys it. Although that is not to say I do not appreciate the amount of views/visitors who do read. You're all wonderful!

Important notice: I plan on changing the title and rating once I begin writing more... mature things. Yes, I am old enough. You can already see hints of it here with the swear words and well, you figure it out. Apologies if that will discomfort you.

Next update: Let's focus on other characters!


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics_: Character thoughts

…

**Chapter 7: Speak Now**

…

**[Hikari & Takeru]**

"Stupid aniki… didn't want… watch movies…"

"Takeru-kun, are you just going to stand there all day muttering to yourself, or are you going to help me with the decorations?"

The young blonde shook his head to stare at his female companion: a young brunette—who unlike most girls—sporting a short bob haircut and her mahogany-colored eyes reminded him of ripe cherries. Yagami Hikari, his best friend, was standing a few feet away carrying a green crate of various supplies and crafts. School had ended that day and the two of them found themselves once again preparing decorations for the upcoming spring dance that coming Friday. As part of the student council, they and four other students their grade were accustomed to staying after school however long was needed—Takeru especially, since he was the Student Body President while Hikari was the current public relations.

"Sorry," he replied and quickly fetched a white column that would later serve as an archway.

"Why were you sulking anyways?" Hikari asked as she began to walk towards the cafeteria.

He quickly caught up to her and defended himself: "I was not sulking."

The petit girl slightly turned her head so that she could see him in her peripherals. "Really?"

Takeru rolled his eyes and sighed, she was right and if he knew her well enough, then she was going to ask why he was feeling gloomy. He remained silent.

She stopped walking and turned her body to face him, her eyes now filled with genuine concern. "Takeru-kun, what's wrong?"

He smiled for just the briefest of moments because he knew her all too well, as she did him, and continued striding towards the desired location. "Aniki didn't keep his promise."

Following after him, "What did Yamato-san do? Or what didn't he do?"

"He promised we'd go to the movies yesterday to watch that new adventure/action film. You know… since my mom returned last Sunday and he's not around as much, I'd figured he… uh we…" He trailed into silence, but Hikari understood—if it's regarding the brothers and their parents, she found that Takeru felt better after talking whereas Yamato preferred to brood.

"So what happened? Was he too busy during band practice that he forgot?"

"No," Takeru sighed, "he stopped by after practice, but decided that he wanted to just stay home."

"And your mother?"

"She made dinner for the three of us and Yamato left afterwards. It wasn't what I expected because I was actually waiting all weekend to just hang out with my brother, but since last weekend after his 'date' with a girl, he's been rather moody the past week."

Hikari chuckled to which Takeru smiled.

"Yeah I know, aniki's notorious for mood swings. If you think I'm bad when I sulk, then he brings sulking to a whole new level."

"I never said you were bad."

"I bet you were thinking it," he smiled wider, oddly feeling better.

"If it pleases you, then yes, you were acting like a child," she teased.

"Hey!"

The playful girl then stuck out her tongue and rushed past him into the cafeteria. Takeru, on the other hand, tried to follow her with the same pace, but carrying the heavier column limited his intended speed.

After an hour and a half of painting props and constructing pieces, the six Student Body officers concurred it was best to go home and finish gradually before Friday—they were nearing completion so their spirits were optimistic at the progress.

"Okay everyone," Takeru directed, "we're moving all decorations into the cafeteria backroom instead of the drama room."

The remaining five students nodded and made way with the cleaning. Takeru and two other boys began lifting the half-completed archway towards the backroom while the girls gathered paintbrushes, markers, scissors and other small utensils into crates. One girl, the secretary, had become giddy and spoke of her excitement.

"Hikari, Akeno! You'll never guess who just asked me to the dance!"

Both girls turned with interest and eager smiles. Akeno, the historian, and Hikari exchanged a quick glance before the former responded, "Who asked you Sawa?"

"Kousei-san!"

Akeno was speechless where as Hikari beamed even brighter. "You mean your secret admirer? The one you think who's been dropping notes at your desk?"

"Yes!" Sawa was bouncing on her toes with the crate loosely held. Hikari and Akeno shared her glee and the three of them squealed together.

"What's going on back there?" Takeru's voice called from the distance.

"Nothing," the girls cried in unison before Akeno whispered at Hikari's direction.

"This is great Sawa! You and Kousei-san, Eri and I," she thumbed the male vice president across the cafeteria, "ne Hikari, has anyone asked you yet?" she then proceeded to wiggle her eyebrows and tilted her head at certain boy's direction.

Said girl blushed and looked away dejectedly. "No…"

"What? You mean Takeru hasn't…?" Sawa stepped towards them forming a closed circle of the three gossiping females.

"No, I don't think he is," Hikari sighed, "I heard a girl in his gym class asked him last week… but… it's not like I care!"

"Did you ask him?" Akeno attempted to comfort her obviously discontent friend.

"No."

"And did he tell you he's going to the dance with anyone?" Sawa continued—a speech pattern the trio shared; when one of the three girls was having an off day, the other two would take turn asking questions till a point was proven.

"No, but—"

"Then I don't see why you're so worried."

"Wait a minute, I'm not worried."

"It's just a rumor Hikari; he'll ask you before Thursday."

"I know but that doesn't mean I'm going to wait."

"WHAT?" Akeno and Sawa shouted together.

Hikari blushed again, "Be quiet girls."

"WHY?" they ignored her.

"Daisuke already asked me and I don't want to keep him waiting. I told him tomorrow after school I would respond… and if Takeru doesn't ask me to the dance by that time tomorrow then I'm going with Daisuke. Now, will you two stop yelling?"

"Sorry, but I don't see why you can't just wait? I mean… don't you and Takeru… you know… wouldn't it be inappropriate to not…" Sawa was unable to make coherent sentences, but they all knew what she was trying to imply which caused Hikari frowned.

_Is it that obvious that Takeru and I like each other?_

"Don't you and Takeru like each other?" Akeno, the blunt one out of the three, stated which validated Hikari's thoughts.

"I know I like him…" the brunette weakly confirmed.

Akeno was unrelenting, "And does he like you?"

"I don't know…"

"Hikari."

"Akeno, maybe we should talk about this another time, I can see the boys coming out of the backroom," Sawa quietly interrupted.

Hikari and Akeno turned their hands at the three approaching boys who were laughing amongst themselves. Akeno sighed, dropping the conversation, and walked to towards the backroom with a full crate in her arms, followed by her friends—all three of them speechless, but as they approached the boys, they were able to hear their rather not-so-subtle conversation.

"Takeru, have you asked a girl yet?" The treasurer, Wataru, asked with a playful vitality and exaggerated poise; one arm slung around the young blonde's shoulder bending said boy's neck.

The three girls slowed their pace as they all waited for an answer—which went unnoticed by the three boys.

"No…" the president sheepishly replied.

Hikari sighed in relief and walked ahead of Akeno and Sawa who were both still interested in the boys' conversation. However, the two girls—who claimed to have been gifted with female extrasensory or something of that sort—had already known that Eri and Wataru were clueless as to who Takeru likes. It was apparent when Wataru made no indication of a certain short-haired brunette while Eri walked uncomfortably behind them; at least Eri had an inkling feeling of who he likes because Akeno had been dropping hints.

"Why not ask Yasu-san? Doesn't she have a crush on you?" Wataru asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure."

"Oh I think she does! Ne Eri, you're taking Akeno to the dance right?"

"Yes," the vice president replied before noting the distance between them and the girls. "Takeru, why don't you ask Hikari?"

"I… uh… I'll think about it," he stammered, but—truth be told—Takeru had already planned on taking Hikari to the dance; he just hasn't been able to ask her yet. Every time he came close to asking, he'd blunder and speak something else. But, as the days neared Friday, the more frustrated he became with himself for being so incapable of asking. The last time he attempted was on Thursday, the week before, when he and Hikari were walking home together. As they neared the intersection where the two would split, instead of asking her to the dance, Takeru had asked her something entirely different. The scene playing in his head:

_He was walking behind her a few steps but she didn't seem to care. He knew for certain that she was still dateless for the dance because no one's asked her yet… or maybe, because she's been declining all offers—both possibilities made his stomach flutter._

"_Hikari?" he eventually spoke._

_She looked behind her shoulder at him and smiled an "hmm"._

"_I was thinking… do you think… next Friday?"_

_She giggled at this but felt certain that he would finally ask. "What about next Friday?"_

"_Next Friday I mean," he felt two things simultaneously: a blush and an idiot for being so incomprehensible, "do you think… you and me… uh, can you give me your notes for today's math before next Friday's test?"_

"_Oh…" a look of disappointment befell her face but she turned away before he could notice. "Sure, how about tomorrow during lunch?"_

_Takeru grimaced at his own stupidity and slumped his shoulders. "Yeah tomorrow during lunch would be best."_

"So what Mr. President?" Wataru shook the young blonde's shoulder with the arm hung around his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking. What did you ask?"

The treasurer huffed in annoyance for having to repeat himself. "What do you think about Daisuke-san?"

Takeru's eyes widened for a second before furrowing he brows, "Why do you ask?"

"I saw him talking to Hikari earlier, probably asked her to be his date."

"What did she say?" he responded almost too soon it was suspicious.

"I uh… I don't know. When they separated, he wasn't sad like she had said no, but he wasn't happy either as if she had said yes. It was kind of weird to be honest, but personally, I don't think she said yes otherwise, knowing Daisuke, he would have jumped and shouted." Wataru removed his arms from Takeru's shoulder and began picking up the remaining parts of the archway.

"I see," was all Takeru could muster.

"I'm sure you do," Eri spoke and narrowed his eyes but continued cleaning the cafeteria—he then seemed to realize that Takeru actually did like Hikari.

The rest of the time spent putting away props and decoration was filled with conversations that focused on other things outside of who was taking who to the dance, something Takeru and Hikari were both relieved about. When the last of the materials were stored safely in the backroom till tomorrow, the six of them bid farewell and walked their respective ways home. Of course, the president and public relations walked together as they always did.

"So uh Hikari," Takeru began, his mind constructing scenes of Daisuke asking her, "do you have a date for the dance?"

They were walking beside each other at an equal pace so he didn't turn his head to judge her reaction because if he did, she'd knew he was staring at her with an uncomfortable expression. But when she did respond to him, he felt as if the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders and his heart resuming a more appropriate rate for a boy his age and size.

"No."

"Oh." He couldn't help a satisfied smile.

"If I did, you would know."

_What did that mean?_ Takeru asked himself while frowning at her words.

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Hikari knew that if she wanted Takeru to ask her, then she would have to prompt him the right direction. Yes, she could have asked him, but she wanted Takeru to ask her because if he did, then that'd confirm her feelings of him liking her—needless to say she would internally scream like a little girl, definitely.

"Oh yeah, actually there is!" With a newfound confidence, he was finally going to ask her. Why he took so long, he didn't know.

But there was a pause—a silence.

"And that is?" Hikari spoke, masking her inner impatience.

"Oh yes. I was wondering Hikari…"

"Yes Takeru?" She turned her head at his direction with a hopeful glint in her contracted pupils as the teen widened her eyes.

"If you…" the boy sensed her stare on him and looked at her cautiously.

She smiled when they made eye contact and Takeru soon found his gaze at the pink hairclip holding back her fringe.

"If you can tell me where you bought your hairclip, I was thinking of buying one for my mom." _Idiot!_

"Oh…" Yet another disappointment. Hikari sighed and stopped walking.

Takeru turned around to look at her with concerned eyes. "Hikari, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Takeru, but I just remembered I was supposed to meet with Miyako after school. We were supposed to…" she creased her forehead in consideration, "go shopping for dresses tonight."

"This late?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Miyako's older sister is taking us so we'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow Takeru." Hikari attempted to walk the opposite direction before Takeru caught her wrist.

"Dress shopping? I thought you didn't have a date."

She yanked her hand from his grasp and glared at him with a hostile temper, something Takeru didn't know she had. "What are you trying to say Takeru? That I need a date to go to the dance?"

"What?" Takeru shouted, "no, absolutely not! I was just thinking that since no one's asked you yet, I thought you would like to go with m—"

"That's enough, Takeru!" Hikari didn't allow him to finish his last word. _How dare he?!_ She was fuming although she was trying her best to remain calm. How could he think that no one asked her yet? Was she that unattractive? Finally she spoke before stalking the opposite direction leaving a bewildered Takeru behind:

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Was it something I said?" he meekly called out to her.

"Next time," she mumbled under her breath, "don't think you idiot."

…

**[Hikari]**

From where she left Takeru, the young brunette grumbled the entire way to the Inoue family's convenience store. When Hikari stepped through the automatic doors, she was first greeted with a gush of wind and then Miyako's mother.

"Hello and welcome Hikari-chan! If you're looking for my daughter, she's towards the back."

"Thank you Inoue-san," Hikari bowed and went to where Miyako and that pretty girl from two weeks ago were conversing and giggling. Miyako instantly caught sight of the approaching figure and motioned her to join their conversation.

"Hikari! Hi! Where's Takeru? I thought you and Takeru walk home together?"

Said girl looked at Miyako and then her friend who was smiling. _What was her name again?_ "I just wanted to stop by and say hi before heading home."

The lavender-haired girl raised one brow and smile knowingly, "So if you're here and Takeru isn't, then that must mean Takaishi blundered again. What'd he do now?"

Shaking her head, Hikari defended him without knowing, "Nothing! He didn't do anything at all."

"Riiight," Miyako quietly snickered.

"Miyako, stop pestering her," the pretty girl interrupted. Hikari looked at her and she must've recognized her confusion because she was introducing her. "I'm Tachikawa, Mimi. We met almost two weeks ago. You're Yagami, Hikari right? Taichi's little sister?"

"Yes, Mimi… sorry, I didn't remember your name."

"It's okay," the older brunette was smiling again. She was always smiling, a warm and friendly one which made Hikari feel comfortable.

Miyako spoke, "Mimi was just dropping by as well. We're talking about boys; want to be a part of our conversation?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Mimi giggled at the young girl's sass. Normally Mimi herself was the feisty one when in a girl group, but seeing the younger one with attitude was refreshing. Of course Miyako picked up after Mimi, but she easily loses her blunt honesty when she gets enraptured by a cute guy.

"I can work and talk at the same time. Mimi and I have been going at it for twenty minutes now."

"You should talk Hikari-chan! You'll feel better after confessing!"

"Please Mimi-san, call me Hikari."

"Only if you drop the honorifics as well," the oldest girl smirked triumphantly.

_I'm willing to bet, she usually gets what she wants._ Hikari smiled and nodded her head. "So what are you two talking about?"

The two girls looked at each other and giggled some more before Miyako responded. "Wouldn't you like to know? Anyways, I was just telling Mimi about our spring dance."

Hikari looked at Mimi who nodded in agreement. "And?"

"I was probing for advice as to how I could make Ken ask me to the dance, and do you want to know what Mimi said?"

The young brunette found herself oddly interested, was it perhaps she was also in the same situation as her working companion?

"Mimi suggested that I ask him, and that's exactly what I'm going to do tomorrow," Miyako finished with a confident nod.

Again, Hikari looked at Mimi who was simply nodding. "Really?" she asked.

"Absolutely," the elder brunette interjected, "believe me when I say I'm all for chivalrous men and romantic gestures, but sometimes it's up to us ladies to set things right with the boys. Because you know, sometimes these boys are as clueless and wordless as a newborn infant."

Hikari chuckled, "You're right Mimi."

"Let me guess Hikari, Takeru… that was his name right?" Hikari nodded at Mimi. "If what Miyako's suggesting is true, then this isn't the first time he made a mistake of telling you something right?" Another nod. "And he's the one you want to go to the dance with?" Nod. "Well Hikari, you have two very simple options. The first, you ask him yourself or the second, you wait for him to put on his big boy pants and have him ask you like they do in fairy tales."

Hikari pondered. _Of course I want Takeru to ask me, but Mimi's right. If I ask him, then it'd be unfair to Daisuke who actually asked me. _She looked at two girls before her and bobbed her head once at her decision._ Saying yes to Daisuke isn't out of pity, I like a guy with confidence_, she reassured herself. "Thank you Mimi," Hikari bowed, "I know who I'm going to take to the dance."

Mimi squealed and clapped her hands. "That's wonderful! Now here's a serious question. Do you two have dresses picked out?"

They shook their heads in unison.

"I was just thinking about wearing one of my older sister's dresses," Miyako eventually responded with an apprehensive look—an expression suggesting she didn't look forward to wearing her sisters' dress. "And you Hikari?"

"Actually Miyako," she then looked at the brunette, "and Mimi, I was hoping we could go shopping. I told Takeru we were going to shop for dresses today, but it's already too late, and my mom would kill me for being out this hour."

"I have an idea," Mimi spoke excitedly causing the younger two to look at her. "I have dresses and accessories at home that you two can look at and borrow for the spring dance!"

Hikari was quick to speak, "As much as I appreciate the idea Mimi, I wouldn't want to ask that much of you… you barely know me."

Mimi surfaced another smile, "Hikari, I am fine. If you're a friend of Miyako, then I have no problems trusting you. And besides, I already have perfect dresses in mind for the both of you. This dance is more casual than it is formal right Miyako?"

"Yup, casual dresses and anything spring-y is the theme," the lavender-haired girl replied with zeal. "Oh Mimi, I would totally love to wear one of your dresses! You always had the best ones! Please Hikari, let's go over there right now. I'll ask oniisan to drop you home so you don't have to ask Taichi-san."

Sighing and finding herself trapped, the youngest female agreed.

"Great!" Miyako raised a fist. "Okaasan!"

"What?" the Inoue mother shouted from the registrar, keenly aware of no customers.

"I'm leaving early today. I'm going to a friend's place! I'll call oniisan to get me!" And with that, Miyako hurriedly removed her apron while rushing Mimi and Hikari out before her mother had much to protest.

…

**[Takeru]**

Groan. A low muffling sound was emitted from a certain young teen for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Despite having the television on, Takeru's wordless cries were louder than the sounds coming from whatever show was currently airing—not caring what was on, he just needed background noises. He was lying in one of the living room's loveseat on his stomach; his head was buried deep in a couch pillow, arms resting beside his body and his longs went over the sofa's armrest.

A loud pathetic sigh.

"Will you stop it already?"

Takeru turned his head so that the left side of his face was against the pillow. He could see his brother, Yamato, sitting on the opposite couch with his legs crossed at the knee writing in a notepad—the one where he specifically writes his "music" in. The younger of the two said nothing as he just stared.

Yamato raised his gaze from the notepad to Takeru and saw the forlornness in his brother's equally sapphire-blue eyes. "Are you going to tell me now why you've been groaning since you got home?"

"You didn't tell me what's been bothering you for the past week… and you brooding is worse than me groaning."

"I wasn't brooding last week," Yamato narrowed his eyes.

"Yes you were."

"Takeru," his voice warned sternly.

"You wouldn't understand."

An eyebrow rose, "Really?"

"You wouldn't understand."

He rolled his eyes now.

The younger blonde sighed. "Promise me you'll take this seriously?"

"Have I ever not?"

"Yamato…"

"Okay okay, Takeru. Now tell me little brother, what is troubling you?"

_He's being condescending, that bastard_, Takeru inwardly scowled, but knew all too well that as much as his older brother enjoyed teasing him, he meant well. "You know how my school is having the spring dance this Friday right?"

"Yes."

"Well… I don't have a date yet."

"You still have three more days to ask."

"This is where it gets difficult," Takeru paused, "I asked her today—"

"So she rejected you? Is that why you're so miserable?"

The younger sibling sent the older a death glare.

"Sorry, continue."

Takeru sat up and took a deep breath. "Okay, when I first asked her, I was feeling rather confident, but when I caught her looking at me I stared at her back, and that's when I couldn't do it anymore so I blundered; I asked her something entirely different and she seemed rather disappointed that I didn't ask her to dance like I wanted to, so instead she suddenly had to go dress shopping which I thought was weird because she told me she didn't have a date and then I asked her 'why do you need to go dress shopping' and she completely took my question out of context and now she's mad at me because she thinks I think no one's asked her yet which might have made her feel insecure… and then she just walked away."

Yamato looked lost, but he was actually surprised his brother could ever ramble like that—he was the more eloquent one of the two and was generally better with words so Yamato thought.

"Was that too much information?" Takeru had finally asked when Yamato didn't respond.

The elder blonde shook his head, "No… well, that was the first time I've ever heard you talked like that, but I did ask what was wrong so—?" He was just as confused as his younger brother.

Takeru laughed light-heartedly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just…" he chuckled again, "I guess Ishida men are not good at expressing themselves. Dad had a tendency to disappoint mom, everyone thinks you're distant and aloof all the time when really, you're not, and now, instead of asking a girl to a dance, I ask her where she buys her hair clip."

Yamato found himself smiling and felt a great urge to console him. "Hey man, don't worry about it. I'm sure she," knowing full well of who 'she' was, "likes you back. She's probably just feeling a little impatient that you've taken so long. Why don't you call and ask her right now to be your date for the dance." He finished with a smile and rose from his seated position.

Takeru followed his movement in confusion. "Like now now?"

"Yeah, the longer you wait, the longer you'll lose your resolve. I'm going to my room to give you your privacy. If Nancy comes back while I'm still in my room, tell her I've already prepped dinner in the fridge."

"I wish you'd stop calling mom that," Takeru shouted at his brother's retreating form. He then grabbed his phone and navigated to Hikari's contact. He immediately pressed the "call" button and waited for her to answer.

The first ring… nothing.

The second ring… nothing.

The third ring… nothing—he was beginning to feel anxious.

The fourth ring… "Moshi moshi."

"Hikari-chan, there's something I need to—" he was about to ask, but remained silent when from the other end, he could hear shuffling sounds as well as two other girls speaking to Hikari. _One of them was Miyako, but who's the other?_

"Takeru," he could hear her beginning to speak; she didn't sound frustrated like earlier, instead strangely calm. "I'm with my friends right now looking at dresses, unless this is important can it wait?"

Feeling almost defeated at her bluntness, the blonde was about to comply with her request, but instead he refused. "Sorry Hikari, but it cannot. I want to ask you right now if… you'd like to be my date for the spring dance."

There was a momentary silence before she spoke. "Takeru, I'm sorry, but I will have to say no. I'm going with someone already… I'm going with Daisuke."

The boy's eyes widened profoundly and he felt betrayed by her, a great sense of despair overwhelmed him and he was no longer in the mood to talk. Despondently, he asked her the only question that he could think of: "When did he ask you?"

"It's not important when he asked me," she was then quiet. "Please don't take this the wrong way Takeru, but I have to go now. I will see you tomorrow. Bye Takeru-kun."

For just a millisecond, Takeru felt comforted by her use of the honorific—at least that must mean something. "Yeah… okay, bye Hikari-chan."

She hung up first leaving him staring at Yamato's once occupied seat. He needed a distraction right away, and thankfully his brother was still here. The younger blonde then decided that the elder blonde was going to be just that.

…

**[Taichi]**

Next day.

It was the beginning of first period at Odaiba High School where Mimi, Taichi, and Yamato were practicing an exercise set forth by Noriko-sensei.

"Mimi," Taichi whispered, although it was unnecessary as Noriko-sensei encouraged her students to work together before she began instruction.

"Hmm?" Mimi hummed while tapping her pencil against her lips.

"Did I write these correctly?" he was about to hand her his sheet of paper when Noriko-sensei called for their attention. Taichi stiffened slightly.

"Class, I've decided to forego volunteering this morning so I will be calling students to answer the exercises. We have a lot to talk about today so let's not waste time."

_Don't pick me don't pick me,_ the brown-haired male pleaded all the while avoiding the sensei's searching eyes like so many other students were doing.

"Ishida-san, you first." Then she called on another student.

Taichi exhaled a breath of relief; he dodged those bullets.

"Yagami-san, you're third," and she continued naming three more students to finish the rest.

_Crap!_ He looked down at number two and prayed to Kami that he was right. He liked attention yes, but only when he was in his element such as in sports—specifically football. It wasn't long till a paper arrived on his desk: a paper with very pretty and neat handwriting, a feminine font that definitely belonged to Mimi. He looked at her with mild bewilderment but grinned gratefully when he saw her smiling.

From across the room, they could hear Yamato speaking in Japanese only to be interrupted and reminded again to use English.

"The example," he began in English without so much of an accent, "needs to be revised." But as Yamato read the long sentence, it was evident to Noriko-sensei and Mimi that he hadn't yet achieved fluency—it would take more than three years to do so, and Noriko-sensei had expected that all, except one or two, of her students would retain the accent.

Yamato had finished and Noriko-sensei approved of his answer by moving on. Taichi looked over to his best friend who seemed unfazed by what just happened and exuded a cool unattached expression. However, what caught the brunette's attention was what occurred next: Yamato turned his attention to Taichi's side of the room and after a few seconds the blonde looked flustered but turned away smiling.

_What was that? Did I do something embarrassing? _Taichi had believed he was the cause and caved his brows in consideration but his sight soon found the back of Mimi's head. She wasn't looking at Noriko-sensei; she was directed to where Yamato was sitting. Realization dawned him and he felt the sudden the need to tease his best friend. _Ishida was blushing because of a girl? What's going between him and Mimi? Oh that punk! This is too good!_ He was chuckling to himself and ignored his name being called not once, but twice! The third time however caught his attention.

"Please stand Yagami-san."

"Yes sensei!" Taichi instantly rose and read Mimi's answer—of course his answer was the same as hers, but he felt assured reading the girl's. He carried out the response with a much heavier accent that Yamato's, but he didn't really care. Taichi knew his English wasn't as great as his friends just as they were not as athletic as him, except for Sora that is. He was given the nod of approval and sat down in huff of content. He returned Mimi's paper to her when the Noriko-sensei moved on to the next student and received yet another one of her smiles.

…

It was five minutes before the first period was about to end when Noriko-sensei ended the day's lecture. "Class, I have an important announcement to be made," she started while pulling her platinum blond hair into a low ponytail. Finished, she dropped her hands to her hips and stared at her class with a harsh face. With a heavy sigh, "It is that time of year for your annual excursion. This year, the trips will be either Kyoto or Shirahama—"

The students burst in volumes of merriment and animated cheers as the excitement compelled them to ignore whatever Noriko-sensei had to say. Truly they were high schools students, but the certain news caused them to behave like children back in grade school. Most students rose to their feet, arms raised and hollers of "yeses" and "wooh's". However, a select few, such as Yamato—upholding his cool image—and Mimi—utterly confused at her peer's enthusiasm—remained seated.

The scene was just as Noriko-sensei expected and had allowed the excitement to die after one minute. She cleared her throat with impatience indicating everyone to return to their desks as she was about to speak again. Her students did as she bade and watched their sensei with a vigor youth in their eyes.

"It is important that you all listen to me very closely for the next three minutes. By the end of today, Kouchou-sensei will inform all homeroom advisors where their class will be going. This year, half of the school will go to Kyoto while the other half visits Shirahama. This will be a three day, two night trip during the last weekend of May. Are there any questions before I finish with a final statement?"

No one said anything, too thrilled were they to speak properly.

"All homeroom advisors reserve the right to deny any student the excursion if the student is failing one of their classes or," she rose her voice at the alternative, "if a student is asked of houkago no inokori (1) for reckless behavior anytime from now to the day before the trip. I do not wish to do this, but I am not reluctant either, do I make myself clear?"

Nods and yeses were the student's replies.

"Tomorrow in homeroom, you will be given permission slips and the sooner you return it signed by your guardian, the better." Noriko-sensei turned to her desk to gather her belongings all the while smirking. She knew that from now till the end of May, her students would do all that they can to not anger her. It was times like these when she most enjoyed being a sensei.

…

Taichi and his blonde-haired best friend walked out of the classroom as the lunch bell rang.

"I'm so excited Yamato! Kyoto!? Or Shirahama!? I can't pick! Where would you go?"

Sapphire-blue orbs were rolled as the male teen placed his hands in his uniform's slacks.

Taichi swayed vigorously, hitting Yamato in the process on purpose.

"Hey man, watch it!"

"Dude! I'm so excited!" Taichi squealed.

"Kami, help this man," Yamato muttered and looked away.

"Hey look, it's Mimi!"

"What?" Yamato looked back at Taichi and followed to where he was pointing. Sure enough, the caramel brunette walked amongst a crowd of descending underclassmen.

"C'mon, let's join Mimi," Taichi commanded as he rushed behind her.

Yamato didn't need to be told what to do, so instead of "following", he joined her.

"Taichi! Yamato!" Mimi cried when she saw them approaching her. "Lunch rush huh?"

"It's always like this!" Taichi commented. "Being a first year sucked!"

The female giggled.

"Where do you want to go on the school trip Mimi?" Taichi couldn't resist the urge to ask—actually, he was already planning on asking all of them during lunch.

"Shirahama of course!" she spoke with conviction. "Although this is very new to me, I love Japan school! Back in New York, we always toured locally unless we went in smaller groups."

Taichi and Yamato considered her before the later asked "why Shirahama?"

"The beach! I've already got my swimsuit picked and I want to start tanning early for my summer body."

The boys stumbled on each other but each quickly caught their balance. "MIMI!" they shouted in unison in the sea of students.

She laughed. "Boys…"

They went through the cafeteria before walking to their usual spot, but as they approached, a scene was occurring without them. Koushiro was on the floor, angered and emotionally disturbed, while another boy was standing a few feet away from him. Between them stood Sora, pleading for Koushiro and the other boy to stop their fighting. But Koushiro wouldn't have any of it as he ignored the redhead completely. He stood up slowly and shakily, then shouted at the other student, patronizing him of something the trio and Sora were clueless of. Koushiro's action caused the boy to lash violently but was halted momentarily when Sora grabbed his wrist before he could attack their friend. A careless mistake of Sora's as the boy shoved her tactlessly to the hard ground before turning his attention back on Koushiro whose face was now contorted with concern and guilt.

Having witnessed the sight of his befallen best friend, Taichi dropped his tray of lunch and ran rampantly into the scene. "SORA!"

**…**

(1) houkago no inokori = staying after school and talking to a teacher one-on-one; closest thing to an American school detention so I've been told.

**A/N**: As I promised, other characters in the limelight and who better to be focused on than Takeru, Hikari, Taichi, and... Koushiro? Hmmm... Anyways, thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. See you next time around. Nope, not changing title and rating yet.

Speaking of next time: Consequences and a date... but is it?


	8. Chapter 8

_Italics_: Character thoughts

**: Text message

**...**

**Chapter 8: Consequences**

**...**

May Week 1: Tuesday

A body flew defying the weight of gravity for just the briefest of moments before impacting another as green uniforms clashed onto the ground. A "thump" sound was heard as their bodies met the earth. Taichi was quick to react, sitting on top with his knees spread at each side of the grounded boy's waist and pulling him up by his collar with both hands. A deathlike glare was casted upon the boy as Taichi's rigid body was held firm, holding no signs of yielding soon.

"Get off me Yagami!" the boy shouted defiantly.

"Apologize to Sora!" Taichi responded, matching his hostility.

"If she hadn't stuck her nose in business that didn't concern her, she wouldn't be where she is right now." There was hint of smugness in his tone and expression as he finished.

Taichi's eyes narrowed more than he had ever done in his life, but his gaze was kept away from his friends. They cannot see this look of his—other than Yamato, the rest of his friends will see him as a monster and he didn't want that. "Apologize, last chance."

"For what?" He then proceeded to push Taichi's face away with his hands as they were splayed across the boy on top. He gained what little leverage in the scuffle before Taichi pushed the boy down again towards the ground and heatedly shouted "asshole". Thus the two initiated an altercation on school grounds.

Koushiro stood where he was, paralyzed by the actions of his two friends and Sora who was violently pushed. Sora tried to stand, but the sight of Taichi in combat overwhelmed her with concern.

"Taichi," she meekly called out but was barely audible.

In a hurry to help the girl, Mimi placed her lunch tray on the floor and attempted to approach Sora when someone grabbed her left wrist forcefully. She turned around to face a daunting Yamato; his elegant blues piercing at her with frustration and anger, but it was his voice and words that made her shrink.

"You don't belong here; get away." Yamato ran past her, sparing no sympathies to Sora and Koushiro as he ran past them and shouted, "Koushiro! Check on Sora," before catching Taichi's raised fist.

Mimi watched as the blonde moved further from her, his words striking far too close to her heart than was intended. Of course he meant "here" being the current brawl happening before them, but Mimi couldn't help but associate "here" with them, this school, Japan. The tears began forming in the corner of her eyes but she was determined to not looking fragile and weak when the situation called for aggression and violence. Instead, Mimi turned and ran away.

Koushiro reacted to Yamato's voice and rapidly ran to Sora. "Sora, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

She vaguely nodded as most of her attention was still on the three boys struggling to untangle themselves. "Make them stop Koushiro!" she pleaded.

"Shu! Taichi! Yamato! Stop—"

"Taichi, don't do this," Yamato warned as he gripped his friend's fist tighter. "You're letting anger get the best of you."

"My anger is justified for what he did to Sora and Koushiro," Taichi retorted, pulling his arm half-heartedly from Yamato's hold. "I haven't even landed a punch on his face. I've restrained long enough; he deserves a punch." In truth, Taichi didn't want to exchange blows either.

Koushiro approached behind Yamato and inspected the scene. His club mate, Shu, was still forced to the ground as Taichi's body sat over his. Taichi's left hand was gripping Shu's collar restricting proper airflow while both of Shu's hand tried to loosen the hold; his right hand was held high balling into a fist but held back by Yamato. The blonde was holding his best friend's wrist, but made no efforts to break the two apart; the decision for Taichi to lift himself up from Shu was entirely up to him, Taichi.

The maroon haired boy stalked towards the three boys with kindling resentment. Anger at Shu for ignoring him, anger at Taichi and Yamato for having to defend him, anger at Sora for having to get involved. Why is that he always needed to be sheltered by everyone around him? His parents, his friends!

"Yamato, let go of Taichi!" Koushiro demanded but was largely ignored.

"Step aside Koushiro."

"Taichi!" Koushiro shouted, "Get off of him!"

"Shut up Koushiro! You saw what he did to Sora."

"Just apologize Shu!"

"Get Yagami off me!" Shu refused to acknowledge his original suggestion.

The pent-up frustration finally tipped. "STOP IT!" he yelled with as much ire as he possibly could. Four heads, maybe more, turned to him with astounded expressions. 'How could the level-headed Koushiro be so temperamental?' were the most likely accusations on their faces. He began to speak again when another voice interrupted.

"You boys get off him!" a masculine voice called out.

Koushiro was the first to recognize him: "Akira-sensei!" An authoritative faculty of the school was now present at the scene—the five students definitely saw themselves in trouble. Koushiro turned back to Shu, Taichi and Yamato who were standing now as well as Sora; they all waited for the sensei to order a punishment.

"The five of you, come with me to Fuku-sensei." As commanded, they trailed him without exchanging words. Koushiro was still bitter and indignant of his friends; Shu remained antagonized at Taichi's action while Taichi himself considered the repercussions of his recklessness. Sora couldn't help but feel concern for Taichi's physical health and Koushiro's mental well-being. Yamato frowned at his current situation and sudden realization of where Mimi could have possibly gone. He was sure that if Mimi was as stubborn as he thought then she'd remain not too far, but the brunette was nowhere to be seen as he and the others walked into the main office.

Akira-sensei spoke no words of encouragement neither did he patronize them of their actions as he knew their chances to attend the highly anticipated trip was jeopardized. He silently led them to Fuku-sensei's office, who was already expecting the five students, bowed in respect and waited for further instructions.

"Saburo-san," Fuku addressed before turning his attention to the students and frowned when he recognized some of them, "please state your names. Beginning with you," he looked at Yamato who was positioned the farthest to the left.

Yamato introduced himself accordingly followed by Sora, Taichi, Shu and then Koushiro.

"Were you in the premises when the conflict began Saburo-san?"

"No Fuku-sama, I was walking to the teacher's lounge when I recognized a student in my homeroom class running frantically. I called her and she immediately told me of the confrontation in the courtyard. As I approached the group, Yagami-san was atop of Kitanai-san with the latter boy's collar held firmly by one of Yagami-san's hand. The other hand was held back by Ishida-san who stood behind Yagami-san. Izumi-san and Takenouchi-san remained a few feet away; both serving as spectators."

Fuku nodded with comprehension and furrowed his brows with contemplation. He folded his hands on the surface of his pristine oak desk, nodded once and looked at the crowd before him. "Thank you Saburo-san, you may leave."

Akira-sensei bowed once more and left the room without another word.

"Children, I am disappointed at your poor display of conduct when I assume you have been told of the trips that will be taking place later this month. It is within my rights to annul you five the access of the excursion, but I hate to be villain here." He turned to his attention to Shu. "Kitanai-san," he waited for the boy to return his stare, "Akira-sensei says you were on the ground constrained by Yagami-san and Ishida-san. Is that true?"

"Yes sensei, that is partially correct. Yagami-san held me by the collar while Ishida-san held him back."

Fuku nodded at his mistake, "Right, right… and are you hurt Kitanai-san? Bruised? Do you seek emergent medical attention?"

"No sensei."

"In your words, what were the actions displayed by Yagami-san?"

Shu side-glanced at Taichi before looking at Fuku-sensei, his shoulders tensed. "Yagami-san first tackled me to the ground. The force of his body brought a quick and sudden impact which subsided almost as fast as it came. He continuously shoved me to the ground after I refused to apologize to Takenouchi-san."

"And why did Yagami-san insist you apologize to Takenouchi-san?"

The boy winced, "Because I carelessly shoved Takenouchi-san sensei. I apologize for my actions."

"It isn't I you shoved Kitanai-san, please do so appropriately after this discussion." He then focused on Taichi, "Yagami-san, what of your conditions? Are you hurt, bruised, or seek urgent care?"

The male brunette shook his head, "No sensei, I am fine."

"This is rather odd is not? I have here five students, four male students and one female, and yet not one of you is beaten or hurt that seeks a nurse's aide. Izumi-san, what of your presence at the scene? I had expected better of you."

Koushiro's hands opened and closed into fists as he suppressed the irritation of being called out personally. "Fuku-sensei," he started calmly, "I was the root of the problem; I had displaced my anger towards Kitanai-san at our lack of cooperation during a previous club competition. Yagami-san, Ishida-san, and Takenouchi-san had interfered when the situation did not concern them," he finished his statement with mild enmity.

There was a rather dramatic pause of silence before Fuku addressed Yamato, "Ishida-san, do you have anything to add?"

"No sensei."

"Takenouchi-san would you like to say something before I make a final decision?"

"No sensei, I have nothing to explain."

"It is quite clear who is at fault here and although the protocol insists that I punish you five from attending the annual trip, I do not wish to retain any of you the experience—especially the third years. I am overexerting my authority to still allow you five to attend, but in fairness of your irresponsible acts, you all must attend after school punishment twice a week. I will remain here after the bell rings for ten minutes and if you fail to show up three times, without warning and excuses I will prevent you of the privilege. Am I clear?"

"Yes sensei," the five spoke in chorus.

"You may leave and attend class however, ask Yura-san to write each of you a note." The students began filing out one by one until Shu and Koushiro were the last two, "Izumi-san please remain; Kitanai-san close the door after you."

"Sensei," Koushiro asked patiently when it was just he and Fuku.

"Izumi-san, is there something you would like to say? I believe there is more to your story than what you say."

Koushiro paused to consider. "No sensei, I have nothing else to say."

"Koushiro," Fuku spoke sympathetically, "I am certain that a lack of teamwork is not what caused you to displace your anger. Is something concerning you more personally?"

The boy didn't respond, but knew he wouldn't leave soon without convincing Fuku-sensei properly. Or perhaps, it was best to explain his situation truthfully. After all, the man could definitely provide encouraging insight where others could not as they knew him and his parents too personally. He began:

"Fuku-sensei, I would like to ask of your advice."

The man smiled at Koushiro's cooperation, "That is my job."

**[…]**

Mimi found herself walking home alone on the sidewalk after school. Surprisingly somehow, she found herself still depressed at what Yamato had said earlier that day. His words had a greater connotation than necessary—especially during the heat of the situation—but she could not, for the love of kami, overlook his "concern" for her. He had simply wanted her away from the possible danger that may arise if things got out of hand. Still, the feeling of being out of place within Japan and Odaiba was overwhelming to her. This wasn't the first time she felt as if she didn't belong with them. Perhaps she needed to expand her social network and make new friends. She sighed at the thought and quickly dismissed it because she really liked them; she felt content with just them as her friends.

She heard voices around her but disregarded them and narrowed her brows in deeper ponder as Mimi believed she wasn't being converse to. Just then, someone grabbed her forearm and yanked her back. Quick to protest, the brunette screamed with shrill panic, "Help! Fire! Someone's attacking—?" A hand covered her open mouth from announcing more indiscretion but instincts instilled her with impulse as she licked the hand over her mouth.

"Gaah! Gross!" a young male voice cried in disgust. He didn't sound threatening at all and Mimi instantly regretted her naïve inanity.

"Ohmagawd! I'm so sorry," she hastily said.

The young boy simply rubbed his licked palm against his slacks. After a short while, he raised his gaze at the embarrassed girl who blushed shyly when his cerulean blue eyes focused into her fawn-colored ones. She felt her heart thumped heavier than usual, but it could be because this boy looked too familiar, so strikingly close, to her blonde-hair, blue-eyed friend who caused her so much confusion.

"You are Tachikawa Mimi right?" he inquired.

"Yes and you must be Takaishi Takeru, Miyako and Hikari's friend."

He nodded and smiled warmly, "You ought to be more careful! You were about to walk across the street when it is still a stop sign."

Mimi finally took note of her setting and realized how deep in thought she was. The sign across still had the red hand and busy cars passed along carelessly of the previous cries for help. A burning sensation crept its way up her neck and to her face again. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am at what I just did. I was so consumed with my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to anything."

"It's okay, I should have expected a stranger would react that way when being grabbed upon."

She stiffened a chuckle. "Will it be alright if I call you Takeru?"

He nodded.

"Then please, Mimi is fine as well. Are you crossing this street too?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, Takeru, I usually walk home with a friend of mines, but he is currently unavailable. Would you like to accompany me until we depart?"

He smiled again. "I would like to Mimi. I also have a friend who hasn't been joining me in our walks together."

Sympathy and empathy resonated within her and Mimi had forgotten all about Hikari who, just yesterday, was annoyed at him for not asking her to the dance properly. And she, Mimi, had been the one to encourage her, Hikari, to go to the dance with someone else.

"It appears Takeru, we are hurt by our friends' actions."

"I am not," he refused the notion.

"Your eyes are as expressive as the sky. And I can sense you feel the same way as I when you speak." She beamed at him the same way he smiled at her, "You mustn't hide your feelings especially to a girl whom you like; she will become frustrated with you." Oh the irony that she is completely unaware of.

"You're very expressive," he commented as they crossed the street.

She frowned slightly, "Does that bother you? Should I express my emotions less?"

He laughed child-like, "No please don't! My brother masks his emotions most of the time and I don't think I could bear it if you did too. It is… refreshing."

"How so?"

"My family has a rather hard time conveying our feelings."

She nodded in comprehension but ushered no words. They walked a few ways more before she turned to him, a now quiet reservoir of contemplation. "Is something on your mind Takeru?" she asked gently.

"Hmmm," he replied, suddenly serious.

"Maybe I can help? Talking frees the soul."

Takeru smiled a small smile as the suggestion reminded him of Hikari. He always talked to her and she'd, in return, always listened. Afterwards, he'd feel better because she was so willing and determined to cheer him and naturally, his spirits would be lifted. But this time, it was different. Hikari was the subject of his current misery and he couldn't very well talk to her about it. So, maybe sharing his troubles with Mimi could provide him with insight of how to approach Hikari. _Yes, Hikari was going to the dance with Daisuke, but that doesn't mean they're together_, he smiled again at the realization.

Indeed this brunette senior walking beside him was a stranger, but Mimi was a clean canvas in his life—so he thought—and she couldn't judge him any more than what he was willing to share. "The friend that I usually walk with, well it's a girl—"

Mimi squealed with excitement, completely oblivious that the girl was Hikari.

He chuckled in embarrassment but continued, "—and I wanted to ask her something very important, but every time I strike the confidence to tell her how I feel, I always falter and blunder."

_Young love_, Mimi mused. "And she has been avoiding you?"

"Yes," he paused momentarily, "only after school… when we walk home together."

"But she still talks to you?"

"Yes."

"Has she given you the cold shoulder?"

He frowned, "She would never do that to me."

The brunette grinned wickedly, "Maybe it's because she knows how you feel and she's just realized she may be reciprocating those feelings as well!" She clapped her hands in front of her, her index fingers on her lips.

Takeru blushed madly. "Or maybe not."

"Do not doubt yourself Takeru-kun," she gushed at the honorific, "if you are honest with her, I am entirely sure she will understand. I also believe that with your confession, she will share her feelings to you."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

He sighed heavily. "There is this dance at my school and I failed to ask her to be my date… now she's going with someone else."

Mimi's pity increased tenfold, "Takeru, even though we barely know each other, I really like you and I hate to see a friend so upset and so unhappy."

He sighed with exhaustion, "If anything, I'm glad she at least chose someone. I don't deserve her. I shouldn't have made her wait for me."

She grabbed his shoulder carefully and pulled him to a stop. "Takeru, do not ever say that! You are far too young to suggest such a thing—"

"I'm fourteen—"

"Still too young," Mimi scoffed, "and from what I've seen from you today, there is something you feel for her. I can't claim I know what it is, but you're giving up on the dance without even trying."

"What can I do? If she wants to go with him to the dance, I won't stop her."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Have you asked someone to the dance?"

"No. Maybe not; I'll go alone."

Mimi shook her head, her hair bouncing at the movement. "I'll be your date!"

Takeru took a step back, "Mimi… you're crazy!"

"So I've been told," she only smiled. "I'll help you talk to this 'girl'."

"I can talk to her!"

"About your feelings?"

"You can't come anyways," he changed the subject, "you're not a student."

"Aren't there guest permits?" Mimi crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"How'd you know?"

She laughed triumphantly, "Takeru my dear, I've planned many school dances since I was in primary school. I know how these events work."

He groaned with agitation.

"This will be so much fun Takeru!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, resuming their walk, "Don't worry about how she'll look at us, I'm not out to make her jealous; I'm only trying to help you out because I know you want to go with her, and I'm willing to bet she wanted to go with you as well."

He took comfort in that.

**[…]**

It was quiet when Mimi arrived home; Paru-san was absent, most likely chatting with the neighbors, so she decided to retreat to her room. With her Friday night now busy, she needed to find herself a dress! The eager brunette changed out of her uniform and walked into her closet to consider each dress as she grabbed its hanger. The dress had to be different from Miyako's yellow ruffled dress and Hikari's peach one-shoulder dress. Not too long with the pursuit, Mimi found one that would accentuate her feminine figure, but not extravagant where she would stand out in a crowd—it wasn't her night after all. She decided on the dress with certainty and hung it on a pin beside her school uniform.

Content with her decision, Mimi was about to attempt school assignments when her cell phone played a cute melody, notifying her of an incoming text message. She looked to the person responsible for the message and her heart leapt instantly; Mimi smiled as she read the text message.

*Hey Mimi, how are you?*

Automatically, her fingers glided over the keys with glee. *Hi Isha-kun! I've just finished picking out a dress. Did you have a nice day?*

*I was volunteering an 8 hour shift at the hospital since 6 in the morning. I'm tired and I'm really hungry!*

Mimi squealed while flopping onto her bed. Isha-kun was tired, but he was conversing with her. She couldn't be any happier. *Have you eaten recently?*

*I ate once at 10.*

She frowned. *You mustn't skip a meal Isha-kun! You will need all the energy since your schedules are so busy with studies and volunteering!*

*Thanks for worrying about me Mimi, I appreciate it. But I'm glad you brought up my schedule; I'm free all day tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with me?*

_He's asking me out on a date? _This was as close as Jyou would get in actually saying those words to her, and she knew it, so Mimi was content in just that. Regardless of school, she was willing to skip one day for him. But Jyou had sent another message before she could usher a text message of her complying.

*I forgot you're in high school; you have school tomorrow. I can wait till afterwards.*

Mimi bit her lower lip. What can she say to convince him that she'd be willing to miss school to spend a day with him? Obviously he would disapprove. *Tomorrow is a half day at Odaiba High. Can you pick me up at my house at 12?* She couldn't find a plausible excuse to skip the whole day, so she settled for the half-day. Instead of going to school in the morning, she'd tell Paru-san she wouldn't be going to school till afternoon because it was her time of the month. It was foolproof and Mimi silently applauded herself. Isha-kun and Paru-san wouldn't put much of an effort to argue with her, but she'd have to be careful with her words and actions. Her phone rang the cute melody and she read his text.

*Half-day? What a coincidence! I'll be at your place by noon. Do you think Paru-san could make her famous cream puffs for me?*

She had to laugh. *I will ask her tonight to make some. Paru-san likes you and she'd be more than willing to.*

*That sounds wonderful! Thanks Mimi for agreeing to see me tomorrow on such short notice.*

If only he'd knew what this meant to her; she was beyond feeling bliss. Her crush had finally asked her on a date.

**[…]**

May Week 1: Wednesday

Life is too complicated! Too many things happening at once: band, concerts, family, friends. It was homeroom period and Yamato blatantly stared out the window, ignoring Noriko-sensei as she spoke to the class. There were just too many things occupying his mind that Yamato didn't deem it necessary to listen during homeroom since most of the time, it was just public announcements—_what a bore!_

The first and most troublesome of his problems was his band. Or rather band mates. Teenage Wolves consisted of four members: Mojiretsu, Takashi, onstage he's the band's keyboard player, but offstage he's a very absentminded person; Shindo, Yutaka, a skilled musician with both the refined violin and edgy electric guitar (he's the least annoying in Yamato's opinion); Akira, Sutikku, the most enthusiastic member during performances, he plays the drum and other percussion yet Yamato finds him the most difficult to cooperate with as their ideas often clash; as for himself, the blonde was experienced with the bass and acoustic guitar while simultaneously acting as the appointed leader. With regards to the band's vocal lineup, Yamato's the lead vocalist while Takashi, Yutaka, and Akira are supporting vocalists. Despite being an instrumental band, Akira proclaimed himself the dancer of the quad.

Yamato rolled his eyes thinking of Akira. Yesterday, the "leader" had called an emergency practice for their mock performance at DW Entertainment that Friday. Of course Akira had to come late because he insisted of eating before rehearsal. Thankfully Yutaka and Takashi were together when Yamato informed them of their sudden meeting. Going back to Akira, Yamato scowled, still ignoring Noriko-sensei, of the drummer's lack of motivation during practice. Sure he can "rock hard" when performing, but he needed to take practice more seriously. The blonde sighed quietly as to not bring attention from his peers.

The second and actually legit concerning issue was the concert at Ariake Coliseum. For a rookie band, Yamato always considered why DW Entertainment invested so much money in them. He was glad that the company saw potential in them, but it forced even more pressure on his band especially with the contract the four of them signed. It was to be a two day, back-to-back, one and a half hour concert with an estimated crowd of 5,000 attendees both days; their first live performance was to be the second Saturday of June as well as the next day completing their two day debut.

There was just a month left and Yamato took practice very, very seriously—sometimes snapping and yelling at his band mates out of stress rather than asserting control. They were constantly playing and replaying their first album's tracklist as well as a few extras. The boy did not exaggerate when he said his fingers were sore and bleeding and his voice dry and hoarse at times.

Then his family added even more stress to the pile of crap he akin the stresses in his life to. He found it difficult asking Nancy to come to his performance, but with the support of Takeru, he did and he was surprised when Nancy agreed, rather excitedly, without any qualms or arguments. _Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on m—Nancy._ His father was also attending, going as far as taking the day off from the television station if necessary, but half-jokingly told Yamato that his father would be the first to interview him when he and his band made it big. That caused the blonde to worry—he hated interviews! And finally Takeru. On Monday he was moping around the apartment about not going to the dance with Hikari and just yesterday, he's now going with someone else; a girl he seemed rather content going with. Yamato was sure that Hikari was the only one Takeru would go with. _Maybe I don't know my brother as much as I thought_, the elder joked. Regardless of who Takeru really liked, Yamato would meet this mystery date on Friday when he'd take his little brother and his date to the dance. He felt just an ounce of curiosity as to who she was.

And last but not least, his friends. Yamato thought they were acting rather strange since yesterday's "fight" so to say. Koushiro's friend, Shu, had apologized to Sora, per Taichi's demand, but other than Taichi reassuring Sora he was unharmed, the two had not talked since. He took a quick a glance at Taichi who had his chin in his hands, looking relatively bored, while staring at sensei. Yamato had believed that their obvious actions conveyed their concern for each other, yet they didn't appear to be talking about it. Yesterday after school, Sora had practically excused herself from talking to him and Taichi to help Takenouchi-san at the flower shop—Sora doesn't even like ikebana! And this morning when the blonde asked his best friend if he had talked to Sora about yesterday's event, the latter had blushed from his neck up and didn't say a thing. And then the boy who started it, Koushiro remained silent; he did however send a text message saying he was sorry, but when Yamato saw the maroon-haired boy before homeroom, he didn't acknowledge or greet Yamato. Yamato was worried about him; Koushiro has been different lately, not just yesterday, and it didn't bode well. He wanted to talk to him, but Yamato was never good—lacking the experience—at comforting. One of his friends needed to talk Koushiro.

He sighed again at the next thought, proceeding caution absently.

"Ishida-san?" Noriko-san questioned. "Is there something you wish to share?"

Embarrassed, he shook his head. She raised an eyebrow but continued.

_Mimi_. He hadn't seen her after he got involved; he remembered stopping her from walking towards Taichi and Shu, he shouted at her—unable to remember what he had said, and she was gone. He called his band mates before arriving in front of campus, searching for her, but she wasn't there. Yamato had assumed she left before he came. After practice, he was about to text her if she was okay, but he never got to it. Eventually, the blonde assumed she was fine.

The class cheered dragging the boy from his deep thoughts. He looked to his peers and saw their excited, jubilant smiles. Yamato frowned—confused—and turned to the student behind him.

"Why is everyone so happy?"

The person behind, a male student, mirrored those around the classroom, "We're going to Kyoto for the school trip!"

_Right! Of course_, Yamato nodded and returned forward. _Kyoto? I hope Sora, Koushiro, and Mimi's homeroom are going there as well. But didn't Mimi want to go to Shirahama? For the beach…_ he grinned with teasing in mind if her homeroom was visiting Kyoto too.

The passing period between homeroom and the first class was about to end and Yamato was eager to see Mimi. If she came in smiling, then everything was okay, but if she didn't, then obviously it wasn't. He waited seconds, which felt like hours, for the brunette figure to walk through the sliding doors with a cheerful expression, but she never did. The bell rang and class started. Noriko-sensei took attendance and noted Mimi's absence.

"Tachikawa-san is missing?" She furrowed her brows slightly before continuing the day's lesson.

Yamato turned to look at Taichi whose brown eyes were just as clueless as his blue ones. Mimi not being in school after the fight was enough to concern the blonde and he couldn't help but now wonder if she was hurt inadvertently by their actions. He turned back to the window and huffed in silent frustration, _Too much shit going on…_

**[…]**

A couple walked on the mall's interior path, passing by endless stores of various brands. Jyou had arrived at Mimi's ten minutes before noon and the brunette had practically ran out the door carrying with her a small box of cream puffs. Paru-san had barely enough time to ask Mimi if she was heading to school. When in Jyou's car, he had asked her if she'd like to go to Palette Town with him to which she agreed with great gusto. So here they were; two friends, boy and girl, strolling through the mall. Jyou's right arm was wrapped over Mimi's shoulder prompting the two to walk side-by-side in close proximity (the romantic that she is, squealed in delight when he initiated the contact and blushed, but felt comfortable).

Navy blue hair intermingled with caramel brown as his tall figure bent so their heads were closer. "Can we go in that store?"

Mimi looked to where he was pointing and smiled brightly—it was a women's accessory boutique. "Of course!" she then boldly grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the store where she immediately examined a wall of necklaces.

"Could you help me pick something out?" he asked sheepishly.

She nodded, still smiling and released his hand.

He walked to a display case of assorted bracelets and gazed longingly at them.

"Who's this for?" she asked whimsically, looking from around his back.

"A friend…" he couldn't look at her, a blush appearing on his face.

The young girl smiled, it was for her—why else would he ask her to come? Jyou wanted to present her the perfect gift. "I'm sure she would like anything you give her."

"Thanks for the encouragement Mimi, but I'd like to know which of these you personally find to your liking."

_My liking?_ She questioned but made no comment on it. "That one," she pointed to a simple wristlet: a slender gold band with small diamond-like gems on the circumference and the same jeweled flower on the opposite side of the strap. "It doesn't have to be a ¥10,000 gift, but I like that one the most."

HE examined the price tag, "¥2936. Thanks Mimi, I'll think about it. I just came here to get an idea and I asked you to come since you seem rather well versed in fashion."

_Liar_, she giggled to herself,_ he doesn't want to make it obvious. _"Thank you," she moved closer looking at his dark pupils beneath the frames, pressing her front to his. The brunette battered her eyelashes, but he stammered back beating red, hitting a rotation rack in the process to which she giggled.

"Mimi—" his phone rang, interrupting him, and he fished his jacket pockets for it. He looked at the caller ID and smiled again. Mimi had noticed a strange longing twinkle in his eyes when he looked at his phone. "Sorry Mimi, but I have to—"

"It's okay, I'll continue looking till you're finished," she moved to a shelf with earrings, but was able to hear him call out someone's name before he left the store.

"Noa-san!"

**[…]**

May Week 1: Friday

"How do I look aniki?"

"Very handsome," Yamato replied carelessly. It was Friday afternoon, 17:00, and he needed to be preparing for the performance later that night. But here he was, strumming his guitar at home, without his band and repetitiously telling the younger blonde he has been looking fine for the past hour.

"Are you even listening?" Takeru questioned with scorn dripping his tone.

The older blonde only chuckled.

"Khakis or the blue slacks?" he asked seriously.

"Khakis," Yamato sighed, "Takeru why do you keep changing your outfit? Your initial costume was the best: khakis, the tan blazer, and your light blue collar shirt. Stop changing, you're only wearing yourself out."

"Okay okay, sheesh, I'm only asking for your opinion."

"Does my opinion really matter?"

"Well of course it does aniki! Why wouldn't it?"

Yamato raised one brow at his clueless brother, "Two things. First, I'm not the best when it comes to fashion; I like to dress as simple as possible, the only exception being the rings. Second, I seem to recall numerous occasions where you'd ask for my opinion only to choose the other options."

Takeru smiled. "Well, you see… I ask you in hopes that you'd choose the ones I'd pick—a silent affirmation so to speak—but you never do," he shrugged, "and your sense of style isn't that bad. The girls like it; you just prefer darker colors and I—"

"Like the brighter ones?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Yamato went to fetch a glass of water. "We're too opposite when it comes to materialism. Where's Nancy again?"

"Mom's in a conference meeting at Tokyo University. Said something about a change in the language curriculum."

"Is she going to be home by the time your dance is finished?"

"Yes, no need to worry. I'll either be at Hikari's or my date's house after so mom will pick me up from there."

"Speaking of Hikari, who's she going with? You never did tell me."

Takeru shuttered slightly, "Daisuke." He received a laugh from the kitchen and rolled his eyes.

"So because you couldn't ask her in time, she's now going with Daisuke? What a pity."

"Haha, I find that very amusing. Please spare me your jokes Yamato."

Said boy feigned distress, "Why little brother, I would never joke when we're talking about dear Hikari."

"Uh-huh," clearly the younger blonde was not amused, "shouldn't you be like… practicing for tonight?"

"You see, I'd actually prefer that too, but I can't concentrate right now."

"Why is that?"

"You," he grinned casually.

"If that's so, I'll go to my room."

"Please do, and take your clothes with you."

Takeru scowled but proceeded regardless.

"Wait!" Yamato barely called before he was alone.

"What now?"

"Uh, your date? Shouldn't you have told me where she lives so we can pick her up? You know… estimate distance, travel time and make sure you arrive to the dance on time. Didn't you say you have to be there by 17:30? That's in 30 minutes."

"Oh, well, she's going to come here," Takeru responded, evidently embarrassed at the proposal.

"Why's your date, a girl, coming to you? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Yamato was clearly confused. _Was this how kids their age do it now?_

The younger one rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "She actually insisted coming here."

"And you agreed?"

"Apparently."

Elder blonde laughed at the predicament, "Wow, she must like getting things her way huh? Is she the controlling type? Demanding? How'd you ever get to ask a girl like that?"

"She uh… actually asked me."

"Okay, now I'm worried," he teased.

Takeru sighed, "Look, she's actually really nice and I like her—as a friend—but she's three years older than me. I couldn't say no, that'd be disrespectful."

"Three years older?" Yamato asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah, she's a second year at your school."

"What!?"

"What?" Takeru mirrored his brother. He didn't know why his older brother was reacting this way. "Didn't you like… talk to a girl older than you after you and Sora broke up? Wasn't it Daisuke's older sister? Jun right?"

It was Yamato's turn to shiver. "We did not 'talk'! She only liked me! That's it."

"I believe 'likes' is the correct tense."

"Whatever, just go to your room." Yamato focused his attention back to his guitar and strummed his instrument a couple times before there was a soft knock on the door. He glanced at the wall clock, 17:10, and back to the door. He heard the soft knocks again and decided to answer it. It'd be rude (and lazy) to shout at Takeru to open the door when he was already in the living room. Carefully placing his bass guitar on the now vacant couch, he strode towards the entrance and unlocked the door. When he opened it, his face drained of color and he could not believe the person standing at the doorstep was actually there. It was too surreal and way too unexpected. But by the looks on her face, she was just as confused as he was. However, she had managed to break the silence first with him following almost immediately.

"Yamato—?"

"Mimi?!"

**[…]**

**A/N: **I have returned after a two weeks hiatus! School overwhelms me, but I am trying for you readers! I do not expect to take any longer than a full three weeks for an update. Anywhere between two and three weeks are when updates are most likely going to occur. Days I won't update are Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Other than that, I believe I have a rather inconvenient and sporadic schedule. I apologize!

For the die-hard Mimato fans, you may be wondering where is the Mimato? All I can say is patience my dears! Once I get to them, it won't start out pretty (although I love me some fluff). I prefer not expressing gratitude to reviewers publicly, but I will make a brief exception. Thank you _Tagny_ for your consistency (there is a profile in Fanfiction with your name, but I am not entirely sure if it is yours) and _mimato lover_, I always welcome new readers; hello and thank you!

Things to note: I have omitted the **[character]** in favor of **[...]** for a transition of scenes. Rating will go up to "T" for now due to violence (?) and swearing (!). Mature content will come later (yes, later hehe). Title will most likely change to "Lost" and I aim to approach future content with a serious undertone. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. See ya'll in the next installment!

Next chapter: The Spring Dance! What's going on with Taichi, Sora and Koushiro?

Long A/N, but I wanted to share a bit of my personal life to explain my absence and some thoughts I plan to do with the story. Adieu!


End file.
